Bella Donna
by JiffyKate
Summary: Edward and Bella are similar creatures; they both screw people for money, but one of them goes for blood. It's nothing personal...until it is.
1. Buyer's Right to Routing

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Twilight or a Lamborghini, but we do own...yeah, never mind, we don't own anything but our imaginations in this story. Hope you guys enjoy. See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Your coat, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you."

I turn around to make my way out of the crowd of people. I feel so uncomfortable at these social events but James always makes a point to remind me that I have to show my face from time to time. If I didn't, people would become suspicious of me and even more invasive into my personal life than they already are. So, at least once a month I satisfy him, and all the other fucking nosey people of the world, and I make an appearance. But tonight, I'm done.

I glide through the crowd, deftly maneuvering the people talking in small groups, making eye contact with me as I pass. People assume I'm a germaphobe because I never shake hands. They know to greet me and not touch. People who don't know this rule are expected to learn it quickly or suffer the consequences.

There are women here who are devouring me with their eyes, while the men give me looks of respect mixed with a small amount of fear thrown in for good measure. If they only knew the truth about me, they'd all run the opposite way screaming their heads off.

When I'm finally out the door, I feel relief flood through every inch of my body.

But the feeling is fleeting.

"Son of a bitch," I mutter under my breath, realizing that my limo is buried in a line of Lamborghinis, Ferraris, and Porsches; arrogant mother fuckers. I am reminded of the theory about how a man's vehicle is a representation of his dick. If the theory is true, the men here are flashy and don't know how to use their sports cars' power. My limo is sleek, refined, and I know exactly how to use its power. The more I think about it, the more I'm inclined to believe this particular theory.

"Is this Mr. Stanley's car?" I ask the valet.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Stanley," he nods, in a thick Asian accent.

"Edward, where are you going?" James yells, flying out the door behind me.

"Do you have the keys to your car?"

"Yes," he says, hesitantly. "Look, I don't think you should be driving. You seem worked up or something. Do you even know how to drive a stick shift?" He rambles nervously. "Get Mr. Cullen his limo," he yells at the valet.

"James, the keys."

He knows not to question me, so he hands them over.

"Just be careful. I love this car."

"I probably paid for this car," I say, as I slip into the vehicle. The crisp smell of the Italian leather infiltrates my senses. The seat hugs my body and it feels good to have that kind of contact. I start the car and feel the power as I back out, having a little trouble with shifting the gears. It's been awhile since I've driven a stick. I should get myself a car like this...whatever 'this' is. Cars aren't my thing; they are Rosalie's thing.

Buildings are my thing.

I take off out of the long driveway, letting the car lead me where it wants to go. I haven't been behind the wheel of a car in quite some time and it feels good. Almost good enough for me to forget who I am and what I do.

After driving around for who knows how long, I realize that I have no idea how to get back to the hotel. McCarty takes me everywhere I need to go so I never have the need or desire to remember directions.

Exiting off of the highway, I find myself in a less desirable part of the city. I know this place, though. I've been here before. At the intersection, the car jerks as I try to shift the gears. I'm losing my patience with this piece of machinery, what little bit I have, and quickly.

When I pass through the next stop light, I slow down beside the curb. I notice a few girls traipsing up and down the sidewalk, working for their next meal. I'm no stranger to prostitutes. I occasionally pick one up when I'm in a larger city like Seattle. They are dispensable and cheap entertainment for me. Well, technically, I don't do the picking up. I normally leave that to McCarty. He knows my tastes, knows what I'm looking for. Very seldom am I disappointed and things go as planned...usually. A brief flash of skin and red hair comes to my mind. I take a few seconds to control myself, breathing deeply, before rolling down the window of the passenger door.

Immediately, blonde hair and blue eyes find me.

"Can I help you with something," she asks, leaning through the open window.

"I hope so," I say smoothly. "I'm looking for the Four Seasons. Can you give me directions?" I flash a smile that I know will get me practically anything I want.

"I'd be able to give you better directions from inside the car," she says, suggestively. I normally wouldn't go for the typical blonde hair, blue-eyed bombshell, it's not really my type, but there's something different about her. I want her, and besides, what do I have to lose? She's a prostitute.

I lean over and pull the handle on the door, releasing the lock. "Get in."

Without another word, she slides into the car. I watch her react to the smoothness of the Italian leather, hands gliding over it reverently.

"Nice car," she says, as she shuts the door behind her.

The in surge of air caused by the shutting door, forces her scent toward me. I feel like I'm standing in the ocean and just got taken over by a large tidal wave. I cease my breathing, willing myself to stay in control.

I hear a man yelling from across the street and my guest gets a nervous look on her face. I hear her heartbeat speed up and smell her perspiration.

I think about reaching over, opening the door, and pushing her back out onto the street, but when I look at her, there is desperation in her eyes.

"Can we go, please?" she pleads.

Deciding to take the risk, I try to drive off, but the car stalls. She looks both ways, like she's contemplating getting out of the car and making a run for it. For a moment, I wonder if her subconscious is doing its job, screaming at her to bail. Then, I notice that the man is attempting to cross the busy street and her eyes are watching him. Just as he begins to make his way across, I manage to get the car in gear and peel out.

I see relief wash across her face and for some unknown reason, I feel the same.

She shifts in her seat, her short skirt rising further up her thigh and showing more of her smooth, creamy skin. I take inventory of her body, from her toned legs, to her perky breasts and clear complexion; I can tell that she's not been in the business long. Most of the girls I pick up off the street look good from afar, but up close they leave much to be desired. They're a Monet. Their beauty is an illusion. But this one, this one looks absolutely lovely. My fingers twitch with the need to feel her warm skin. I can smell her, hear her heartbeat. I would have assumed that it would be increasing as we pulled away, due to the fact that she doesn't know me, but as she looks in the rearview mirror and sees the man from across the street fade away, it actually starts to slow, remaining at a steady beat, a soothing rhythm.

The car jerks again as I stop at the next stoplight and I see her look at me out of the corner of her eye, trying not to be caught.

"Did you steal this car?"

"No, I did not steal it. I borrowed it."

"Well, it looks like you're going to need a lot more than directions by the time we get to your hotel."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I think you left your transmission back there," she nods casually over her shoulder. Her blonde hair catches my eye and I want to touch it to see if it's as soft as it looks. I'd prefer it be longer, so I can wrap it around my hand, but short is okay. It doesn't matter anyway. My view from behind will be virtually the same.

"What's your name?" I ask, watching her eyes look to the left and to the right, like she's trying to come up with the correct answer. There really is no wrong answer; her name is irrelevant. I am just trying to be polite and make small talk, because that's what humans do. I guess I could talk about the weather, but that's rather boring in Seattle. It's either rainy or cloudy or both. There's not much variation.

"What do you want it to be?"

"Don't be coy," I say, ghosting my fingers up the side of her leg, as I reach for the stick shift.

She huffs out a small laugh, crossing her legs. I see her throat move, as she swallows deeply. I know that I have an effect on her, of course I do, but to visually see the effects is always empowering.

"I'll need a name if I'm going to fuck you."

She turns to face me. There is no shock, no surprise, just a blank stare. "Is that what your plans are for the evening?"

"Yes."

"It's going to cost you."

"Money is no object."

The corner of her mouth turns up into a slight smile and then she licks her lips, causing my dick to stiffen even more. I can't help but imagine those lips on me, her warmth enveloping me. My foot gets a little heavier on the gas pedal, as we speed down the road.

"Turn here," she says, when we reach the next light. As I turn the corner, I see the hotel coming into view.

After handing the valet a generous tip to ensure James' car is taken care of, I briefly wonder how I am to get my guest inside my penthouse without drawing too much attention to us. I certainly don't give a fuck what people think of me, but, on the off chance that tonight doesn't end well... the less witnesses, the better.

I'm about to offer the woman my coat when I see her push her arms through a very red but very tasteful leather jacket. The jacket, once zipped, completely covers her halter top and she actually looks like a classy lady rather than the streetwalker she really is.

She must recognize the confused look on my face because she explains herself before I can speak.

"Just because I'm a whore doesn't mean I'm not smart. I know places like this don't rent by the hour."

I can't tell if she is offended or simply blunt.

"I never doubted your intelligence."

"Well, a...shall we say, _co-worker_ of mine named Tanya got her ass thrown in jail leaving a place like this one time and I am no TFD. I learn from others' mistakes."

"TFD?"

"Tanya fucking Denali. She's a crazy-ass bitch. You should avoid her the next time you need directions."

I chuckle softly, as I guide her inside the hotel with my hand pressing against her lower back. This one is nothing like the other prostitutes I've hired. I'm going to enjoy myself immensely. I just hope I don't fuck anything up.

As we make our way through the lobby, I hear people talking about the woman at my side. The men want to fuck her, obviously; and the women call her what she is; a whore, but their tone is jealous and envious. I can't say that I blame them. I glance over at her a few times, taking in her appearance. Her platinum blonde hair is quite the contrast to her ivory skin tone and bright red lips. Making my way down her body, the legs that tempted me in the car are even more appealing now that they are stretched out long and lean. Her stiletto heels adding about five inches to her height, making her come about eye level to me. I'll have to make sure she leaves those on later.

When we get into the elevator, the attendant looks at her. His eyes look like those of a predator. He drinks her in as he scans up, and then back down her body. A low rumble comes from my chest as a warning to him. She looks at me with an inquisitive expression, but I do not give her an answer; I keep my eyes on him.

The attendant clears his throat and turns his attention to me, "Good evening, Mr. Cullen."

"Good evening," I say sharply, forcing myself not to snarl and show him my teeth. He needs to know that this is my prey, not his. I feel like marking my territory, so I do. I lean down and inhale deeply right at her neck. Her skin pebbles as my nose brushes the soft skin behind her ear. I place one chaste kiss, before looking back up and making eye contact with the perpetrator. He quickly averts his eyes from us to the floor, never looking up again until the bell dings, signifying that we've reached the top floor.

"The penthouse, sir...ma'am, enjoy your night." He nods his head at her politely, before the elevators close back behind us.

"Wow, I guess there's a first time for everything."

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure that's the first time anyone has ever referred to me as 'ma'am' before."

"What do they refer to you as?" I ask again, remembering that we never finished the conversation from the car. I slip the card into the slot on the door and open it with ease.

We walk into the suite and I'm still waiting on her answer. I feel my frustration rise, as I turn and glare at her.

"What?"

"Your. Name." I say through gritted teeth. I'm not used to asking for anything twice. Most of the time, I don't have to ask the first time.

Her eyes widen, as she takes in her surroundings. I realize then that she's not ignoring my demand, but rather is in awe of the room.

"I take it you've never been here before?"

"Um, no." She shakes her head and pulls her lip between her teeth.

She quickly recovers and turns to me with a look of determination on her face.

"What would you like me to do?" Her voice lowers, seductiveness oozing from her, as her hooded eyes gaze up at me through her long lashes.

"What do you do?"

"Everything."

I want her so bad I can taste it. I've never wanted anyone like I want her right now. The feeling is so strong that I almost think about sending her away, afraid that I'm going to lose control, but my desire outweighs any rational thought. My dick presses against the zipper of my slacks, begging for release.

"Your name."

"Bella."

"Well, Bella," I start, thinking how absolutely perfect her name is. "You're about to make a lot of money." Her eyes widen again, staring intently into mine. "On one condition."

She swallows, letting her eyes scan the room, no doubt searching for some sort of alternate exit. I can hear her heartbeat pick up pace, and I can see her chest rise and fall with each deep breath she takes.

I take two steps toward her, but she doesn't budge, she doesn't cower away from me.

"You must do exactly as I tell you."

Her posture is rigid, showing me that she is refusing to back down from a challenge.

I close the distance between us, bringing my hand up to the side of her face. Her cheeks are flushed and the heat coming from her skin almost burns my hand.

"No kissing.

No oral.

Just fucking,"

I tell her in a low, definitive tone. These are my rules. There is no negotiating, no exceptions. Women play by my rules or they get discarded for someone who will.

Her eyes narrow, as her mouth turns up into a smirk. She darts her tongue out and licks her lips.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," she answers, never taking her eyes off of me.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: **What the what?! Another story?! Are we crazy? I think most of you already know the answer to that question...

**Jenny Kate**: YES! We're out of our freakin' minds, but you guys already know that and you're okay with it, right? *just nod*

**Jiff**: As you can tell, this one is nothing like Crash Zone...or anything else we've written so far. We're both excited and nervous to see what you all think!

**Jenny Kate**: Really really nervous. And excited. But nervous. *grabs a shot of Patron*

**Jiff**: *clinks shot glass with yours* No worries, JK. This one will be fun, too! Different is good, right?

**Jenny Kate**: Yes, different is good...I love different. *breathes deeply*

**Jiff**: Hopefully, our readers love different, too!

**Jenny Kate**: Please let us know what you think in the reviews! We love hearing from you! We also love our fantastic beta, Fran (aka Sunflower Fanfiction)! Thank you for your red pen work and for the feedback!


	2. Compliance

**Disclaimer - We do not own Twilight or Pretty Woman. Yes, this story is taking some details from one of our favorite Julia Roberts' movies, but we promise, it won't resemble it for long.**

**Compliance:**Certification or confirmation that the doer of an action (such as the writer of an audit report), or the manufacturer or supplier of a product, meets the requirements of accepted practices, legislation, prescribed rules and regulations, specified standards, or the terms of a contract. See also conformance.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bella immediately drops to her knees and starts unbuckling the belt on my slacks. I know I just told her "no oral", surely she didn't forget already.

"Bella," I warn, loving the way her name sounds when I say it.

"I'm a professional, Mr. Cullen. Just let me do my job. I heard your rules and I promise not to break them." Her tone is clipped, but not abrasive; it's just short and to the point. I like it. She makes it sound like we're in the middle of a business transaction. I guess to her, that is exactly what we're doing; and that works for me.

Her hands make quick work of my belt buckle, along with the button and zipper on my pants. She's not as fast as I would like her to be, though. My cock has been pressing against my fly in the most uncomfortable way ever since she stepped into the car.

I watch as Bella pulls my slacks down my legs and eyes the bulge in my briefs. I smirk at her as she assesses the size of my dick. I may not be able to read minds but I know she's impressed.

"Very nice, Mr. Cullen." She licks her lips again and for a brief moment I entertain the idea of how it would feel to have her tongue on me. My fingers twitch, wanting to run through her short and silky strands. I know this isn't Bella's real hair but I assume she has her reasons for the disguise. I can't help but be mesmerized by it, though. I feel my self-control slip and I'm caught off guard when Bella changes the subject.

"Before we get to the entertainment part of our evening, we need to settle up the business details."

"Ahh, yes, the business details." I take a step back and arrange my features to business mode. I'm thankful to be able to clear my head for a moment. I can't lose control...not yet anyway. "What does a working woman like yourself makes these days?"

I, of course, know the answer to this question but she doesn't need to know that.

"For $100 you can have me for an hour."

"$100 an hour? It must be an exquisite pussy to demand such a price."

She quirks an eyebrow at me. "Oh, it _is_, Mr. Cullen. I promise you'll be quite satisfied with my pussy."

"I like your confidence but I'll be the judge of your skills. If I'm not satisfied with only one hour, how much will I have to pay to fuck you all night?"

Her self-assured expression changes to a surprised one for only a moment before she answers, "$2000."

Either she's lying or she's never been asked to spend an entire night with a customer before. My guess is the latter. From the looks of where I picked her up, I can guess that there aren't many johns out there willing to spend that kind of money on a whore. She knows I can afford it, so she is trying to make the best deal possible for herself. She's smart. I like that.

"Done."

She gives me a look that I can only guess is confusion before she asks, "You want me to stay all night?"

"Yes."

"How do you know I won't satisfy you in one hour?"

"Bella, I'm an insatiable man and I've been dying to fuck you from the moment you placed your sweet ass in that car. One hour will _not_ be enough." I bend over and grab the wallet from my pants pocket and take out the crisp bills, holding them out to her.

Bella slowly stands up, careful not to lose her balance, and grabs her bag that is on a nearby chair. Her fingers graze mine when she takes her payment and the warmth of her skin feels amazing on mine. "Apparently, I have my work cut out for me tonight. Let's talk protection."

"Pardon me?"

"Protection. Condoms. Is there a particular style you like? I have a wide variety here: just about any color or brand you could want. I suggest the Magnum size," she says as her eyes drop again to my raging hard-on. "Do you like them ribbed?"

When I don't answer, she continues. "You know, ribbed...for _my_ pleasure."

"Bella, I don't care what kind of condom you put on me. Your pleasure doesn't depend on a piece of latex; it depends on _me_." I look deep into her blue eyes before lifting the side of my mouth in a smile, reminding her of the vow she recently made. "I promise you'll be quite satisfied with my cock."

She bites down on her bottom lip and stares back at me.

"We'll see about that."

Her challenge takes me completely by surprise. I know that I'm paying her for my immediate pleasure but I've never disappointed a woman in bed...not even those I lost control with. I always made them come before I...I can't think about that right now.

"Bella, get in the bedroom, now! And bring your bag of condoms."

She quickly scampers off and I feel remorse for being so short with her. What is this woman doing to me? I haven't even been inside her yet and my mind is swirling with too many emotions. I need to just fuck her and clear my head, then move on. She's just a body, expendable; nothing more.

I walk into the bedroom and Bella is facing me, wearing only her bra and panties. She may just be a body to me but it's the most perfect body I've seen in a very long time. Her breasts are full and perky and I know without touching them that they are real. My mouth waters at the idea of tasting her nipples. I just hope I can refrain from using my teeth.

My eyes roam the rest of her body, appreciating her small waist and round hips, before focusing on her long, lean legs. I can't wait to wrap them around my waist or, better yet, drape them across my shoulders while I pound into her. I really hope Bella's stamina can keep up with mine; I have a lot of plans for her tonight.

"Would you like to undress me?" Bella asks.

"That depends. Do you plan on being able to wear them again after tonight?"

She lets out a laugh and the glorious sound fills the room. "I suppose if my underwear were to be ripped to shreds, I'd be able to afford replacements now."

"Indeed."

In a flash, Bella's body is pressed against mine as I pin her to the bed. Her heavy breathing from the surprise of my movements causes her tits to partially spill out of her bra. I give the lace a quick yank and the material falls apart in my hands, freeing her luscious flesh.

I use my hands to hold Bella's arms out to the side as the tip of my tongue swirls and licks her nipples. Damn, she tastes even better than I imagined. I feel the balance of my carefully constructed control teetering. Something as simple as Bella's fingers running through my hair could be so distracting, that I might thrust too hard or, worse, bite into her skin. She's the professional, but it's simply better if I take the lead. I'm enjoying this way too much for it to end too soon.

As I move farther down her body, I feel Bella tense. She must think I'm going to break one of my rules. She obviously doesn't know me very well. My eyes never leave hers as I carefully lift the edge of her panties with my teeth and pull, ripping the satin to shreds. The smell of her arousal spikes and desire fills my veins, making it nearly impossible to remain calm. I must have her now.

After ripping open a packet and sheathing myself with lightning speed, I pull Bella's body to the edge of the bed and brace myself for what will happen next. There is no warning, no easing inside slowly, just one powerful thrust and we both cry out when our hips meet. My lust is at an all-time high, and for a moment I am concerned I won't be able to stop pounding into her. My body is trembling from trying to control my movements and I close my eyes to block out the vision of Bella's body writhing exquisitely below me.

I stand up and slightly lean backwards while lifting Bella up by her ass, making sure we stay joined. I have more control over her movements this way; pulling her onto me while slamming into her at the same time. With my rhythm now set, I take a chance and open my eyes. Bella's back is arching and her breasts move in perfect time with my thrusts. Her full lips are set in the shape of an 'O' and her eyes are wild, with what I'm hoping, is desire.

Hearing her guttural moan makes me crazy with need. I _need_ her to come so that I can, too. I _need_ her to survive so that I can fuck her again and again. She feels too good and I'm not ready to be done with her.

Bella's powerful orgasm shakes me to my core. Her pussy clenches around my cock and I'm done for. I groan so loudly the photos hanging on a nearby wall shake. The next thing I know, I am lying on top of Bella, gasping for air I don't need. Her contractions are slowing and I can still feel myself pulsing inside of her. When I feel like I can move my body again, I lift my torso up and look down at Bella, hoping I didn't suffocate her.

She has a glazed look on her face that slowly turns into a smile. When she makes eye contact with me, I am filled with relief. I slowly pull out of her and discard the condom. Walking back from the bathroom, I notice that the room doesn't look the way it did a few moments ago. Apparently during our moment of passion, I pushed the mattress off of the bedframe, knocking the lamp and alarm clock to the floor, as well. The room may look a mess but I am quite pleased there wasn't any more serious damage done.

I hold my hand out to Bella who takes it with a questioning look on her face. I gently pull her off of the mattress and point to the mess.

"I should straighten this up. It'll only take me a minute. Feel free to use the restroom, if you need to."

She genuinely seems surprised by the disastrous state of the bed. Maybe she blacked out, too.

"Well, that's certainly a first!" she laughs as she walks towards the bathroom.

It may be a first for her but I hope it's not the last for me.

After putting the furniture exactly where it was before, I start pacing the room. Bella has been gone longer than I expected and I'm beginning to worry. Maybe she really is hurt and didn't realize it until she was in the bathroom. I don't smell blood, which is a huge relief, but it's certainly possible for her to be covered in bruises. I'll have to be more careful next time.

Another five minutes pass before Bella walks back to the bed.

"Are you okay?"

She seems surprised at my question. "Yeah, I'm great."

"Good. I was worried that I was too rough."

She slowly sits down on the bed. "It was rough but nothing I can't handle. I, um, really liked it."

I watch as her blush covers her cheeks and moves all the way down to her rosy nubs causing them to harden. My dick automatically follows suit.

"I want to fuck you again."

"You certainly aren't afraid to say what you want, are you?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, Bella, and I always get what I want. Besides, I've already paid you. You're mine for the entire night." I reach out to touch her shiny blonde hair but she jerks her head away.

"You have your rules, I have mine. No touching the hair."

Fuck, she's hot. A small part of me wonders what Bella is hiding, but who the hell am I to judge? We all have our secrets. Besides, now is not the time to worry about such things; I have much more _pressing_ issues at hand.

I try to stifle the growl that's rumbling in my chest as I pull her onto my lap. I push two of my fingers in her mouth and command her to suck on them before taking them out and rubbing the moisture on her swollen pussy. When Bella starts rolling her hips and moaning, I know she is ready for me. Grabbing her hips, I lift her up slightly before pulling her back down on my cock.

I grit my teeth in frustration when I realize that fucking Bella feels even better the second time.

~~~~~~~~BD~~~~~~~~

Bella is fascinating when she sleeps. The way her body moves and the little moans and whimpers she makes as she dreams make me want to take her again, but I won't. I know she needs her rest. Besides, I need to prepare myself before we fuck again.

Remaining in control seems to be getting easier...at least it was when Bella rode me. Maybe it was the position that helped. Regardless, I know what I need to do.

I need to feed.

I check to make sure Bella is still asleep before grabbing the room key and walking out of the door. I am hopeful that when I return, we can go for round three before Bella has to leave.

The streets of downtown Seattle have always been a contradiction to me. There are tall buildings and people everywhere just like any other large city, but what I've never understood are the trees that grow in between the busy streets. It's the best combination of urban and country living that I've ever found and it's perfect for my needs.

I'm well outside of the city limits when I smell my target. The scent is musky and powerful and now my body is trembling with a need that is different from when I was with Bella. As I creep closer to my prey, I taste the venom that begins to seep into my mouth. I can hear the blood rushing through her veins at an accelerated speed, signaling her instinct to flee.

It only takes a second for me to wrap my arms around her body and pull her neck to my mouth. I feel her body tense as my teeth puncture her neck but when the hot, delicious blood bursts into my mouth and I begin to drink in long pulls, my victim relaxes. She never stood a chance against me.

I don't let a drop of blood go to waste, and when I am finished, I feel energized. My thoughts immediately turn to Bella, and my desire to be inside her again takes precedent.

Walking through the hotel lobby, I run my fingers through my hair and wipe at my mouth, making sure my appearance is one of a normal guest. I'm far from normal but no one here needs to know that.

As I approach the door to my penthouse suite, I instantly know something is wrong. I don't smell Bella, and even more disturbing, I don't hear her heart beating. I throw the door open enraged that she has left without my consent.

I was not finished with her.

Not even close.

My senses are never wrong, but that doesn't stop me from checking every room for her. I can't find any sign that she was here; it's like she was a figment of my imagination. It's only when I sit on the bed that I feel something silky under my fingers. Holding Bella's wig in my hand, I bring it up to my nose and take a deep breath.

I'm only somewhat relieved to know last night wasn't a dream.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff**: Soooo...everyone still with us?

**Jenny Kate**: What the hell is Bella thinking? I'm thinking once you go Edward Cullen, you never go back. So, where did she go?

**Jiff**: I'm thinking she went to Crazy Town because why on earth would she leave that bed?!

**Jenny Kate**: I have NO idea. I'd be willing to become a permanent fixture on that bed. At. His. Service. He wouldn't even have to pay me. I'm a cheap trick.

**Jiff**: I, myself, would like to be his belt...permanently wrapped around his waist. Just sayin'...

**Jenny Kate**: Mmmm hmmm...I can think of several places I'd like to be on him.

**Jiff**: Whew! Is it hot in here or is it just Edward? What were we talking about?

**Jenny Kate**: The story...Bella...right. Ok, sooooo...what did you guys think of chapter 2?

**Jiff**: Most of you picked up on the Pretty Woman references right away but, don't worry, we're twisting the story around a LOT. This is not the same 'Hooker with a heart of gold' story we all know and love. Trust.

**Jenny Kate**: BUT if you like the Pretty Woman references, I think there will be plenty sprinkled throughout the story to keep you happy. We can't wait to hear what you think about the chapter! So, please review and let us know! Your reviews from last chapter made us SO happy! Thank you for that, and THANK YOU to our beta, Fran (aka Sunflower Fanfiction)!


	3. Supplier

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight. Also, we thought we should mention that the vampires we're writing about are going to differ from SM's cold, sparkly vamps...as in, they're not cold and they don't sparkle. Just wanted to get that out of the way. Now, let's see what happened to Bella...

**Supplier**** - ****A party that supplies goods or services. A supplier may be distinguished from a contractor or subcontractor, who commonly adds specialized input to deliverables. Also called vendor**.

* * *

As I wake up, I feel strange. I very seldom stay after sex, so the fact that I'm not in my bed, throws me off.

I rub my eyes and make them focus on the clock sitting on the nightstand. It's just a little after 3:00 A.M. Sitting up in bed, the events from the night before slowly start flooding my mind. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and they ache. In the two years of being in this line of work, I can honestly say that last night was a first...on so many levels.

I remember now so clearly where I am and what happened and my heart starts to beat faster. I have to call Alice. It's our policy that we check in with each other every night, no matter what. I'm sure she's freaking out right now if she's tried to call my cell phone.

Fumbling around, I try to find all of my belongings and then I freeze. Am I alone? Did he leave? I stand there in the dark, trying to breathe as shallowly as possible, straining to listen for any sign that he's here, but there's nothing.

I tiptoe toward the living area of the massive suite. He's not on the couch or at the desk. I check the balcony, but he's not there either. Maybe he was called away for work or something.

When I realize that I am definitely alone, I practically run to the bathroom, clutching what's left of my clothing to my chest. I don't know why I'm running or why I'm in such a hurry but I am. I don't know how long he's been gone or where he went...or how much time I have. So, I hurry. I'm not scared of him. Am I? No, definitely not. If anything, I'm completely mesmerized by him. I just really need to talk to Alice.

My thoughts drift to last night. After our first round of sex, I sequestered myself in the bathroom. He probably thought something was wrong with me, but it was quite the opposite. Something was_ oh, so right_ with me. I could hardly contain myself or the feelings that were running through my body; every nerve and cell in my body was fully awake. I was in the most blissful state and I didn't know what to do next.

I've never had an orgasm with a john...like, ever. And, in one night with this Mr. Cullen, I had more than I could count. There was a point last night where it felt like I was experiencing one huge orgasm, as it rolled in waves throughout my body.

Just thinking about it had me squeezing my legs together, trying to will the sensation to go away, so that I could get my shit together and get out of here.

I take a moment to look at myself in the mirror as I fasten my bra. Faint traces of purple and blue marks are in the exact location where he gripped my hips last night as I rode him. I lightly stroke them, reverently, savoring them as souvenirs because they're proof that it _did_ happen.

I think I hear something outside the bathroom, so I quickly throw my tank top over my head and decide that I'll finish full inventory of my body when I get back to the apartment and debrief with Alice. I need her to help me get my head on straight because right now, all sorts of crazy things are going on up there.

Grabbing my bag and my shoes, I fly out the door, letting it slam behind me.

I push the elevator button over and over, as if that's going to help it get here any faster. Then, I panic again. What if he's on the elevator? What am I going to say?

_Oh, thanks for the orgasms and the two grand? Nice doing business with you? Have your people call my people?_

Relief washes over me, when the doors to the elevator open and the attendant from the night before is there smiling at me.

His smile falters for a second, but he quickly regains his structured composure. "Going down, Miss?"

"Yes, thanks." I hop onto the elevator, giving him a grateful smile in return. He's really polite and doesn't have to be. Mr. Cullen isn't here to keep him in line. He could treat me like shit as a lot of people do who think they're above a common street whore. But, he doesn't; he keeps his eyes forward and remains completely professional the entire ride down.

Just as the elevator dings, signaling that we've arrived in the lobby, I realize I'm still holding my shoes. I quickly throw them onto the shiny floor and step into them, growing six inches, and toss my red leather jacket back on. Turning to the mirrored wall beside me, I take a look at myself, wiping excess mascara away from under my eyes.

Suddenly, I gasp, looking at my tousled brown hair. "Shit!"

"I'm sorry, is something wrong, Miss?"

"I just forgot something...upstairs. Shit!"

"I would be more than happy to take you back up."

I let out a deep breath and realize that my favorite blonde wig is probably gone for good. Those things are expensive and it pisses me off, but I don't have a room key and I'm sure no one here is going to let me back in.

"You're really sweet," I say, leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'll have to get with Mr. Cullen some other time and retrieve my belongings."

A deep blush spreads across his cheeks and he clears his throat, pulling at the uncomfortable bowtie around his neck. "Of course, Miss." His eyes glance at my hair and then back to the ground. "Have a nice day," he says, nodding his head.

I turn around and try to make my way out of the overly expensive hotel without anyone noticing me. This time of the morning is the perfect time to make an escape. Most people are sleeping, and the late-nighters have already had their last call for alcohol. So, I'm pretty much in the clear as I keep my eyes peeled for bronze hair, but see nothing.

Making my way out of the front doors, I exhale, feeling relieved that I made it without being noticed. I look both ways and walk quickly to the end of the street. The bus stop is down a couple of blocks, and since I have money to spare, I hail a taxi that is sitting across the street.

When I'm securely in the cab and on my way back toward my neck of the woods, I pull my phone out of my bag, immediately seeing five missed calls from my overly-concerned roommate. I press the button for the callback and Alice picks up on the first ring.

"Bella! Where the hell are you? I've been worried! You know the rules. After midnight, you call no matter what." I sit there with the phone held away from my ear so that her volume doesn't do any permanent damage, letting her finish her rant. I knew it was coming and it's better to get it over with over the phone than in person. Hopefully, she'll have calmed down some by the time I get home.

"Bella? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Alice. I'm listening and I'm sorry, but I have a seriously legit reason. Are you home?"

"Yeah, I had a regular tonight, but I've been home since midnight. Where have you _been_? Was it the guy in the Lamborghini? How did that go? Was he hot? I bet he was hung like a horse! Oh, or was his car a compensation for what he wasn't packing?"

"Alice, wait up for me. I'll be home in ten minutes."

"Okay, be careful."

"Always."

When the taxi pulls up beside the curb closest to our apartment, I hand over my fare with a generous tip. I think anyone who has to work at three o'clock in the fucking morning deserves to be compensated, and I just bank rolled two thousand dollars. Two thousand dollars! I've only checked my bag about a hundred times since I left the hotel room to make sure it's still there.

I clutch my bag closely to my body and walk quickly into the building and up the stairs.

Before I can even use my key, Alice flings the door open and is standing there in her worn-out Def Leppard t-shirt. Her glasses are on and her hair's in a sloppy bun on the top of her head, as she taps her foot, with one hand perched on her hip. For a brief moment, I get the feeling that if my mom had ever been a responsible human being, this is what she would have looked like. The completely funny part is the irony of this situation, because I'm usually the one sitting at home worrying about Alice.

"Stop right there, Alice Brandon! Don't be a hypocritical little bitch! How many times have you not called me?" I ask, brushing past her and throwing my bag on our small table.

"But it's not _your_ rule, it's _my _rule!" she huffs. As I'm kicking my heels off near my bed, she locks the three deadbolts on our door and sits down on her own bed. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

I have to laugh, because sometimes Alice is utterly absurd in her way of thinking. Her little five foot, two inch-frame would scare nobody. I know that she's street smart, but that doesn't mean that she could defend herself against some of the people we interact with on a daily basis.

"Let's not get into this tonight."

"OK, but you owe me an explanation and please tell me that you were appropriately compensated for your time."

After I quickly change out of my work clothes and into pajamas, I go the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth. When I walk out, I grab my bag and sit down on my bed, facing Alice. Pulling out the wad of Benjamins, I look up to see Alice's mouth wide open. Her eyes are focused on the money in my hand, and she quietly asks, "What did you have to do to get that?"

"Stay the night."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you doing here? Technically, in most people's minds, it's still night."

"I woke up and he wasn't there. I needed to talk to you, so I just bailed. Oh, and in the process of my speedy escape, I left my favorite wig!" I pout for a second, mourning the loss of Blondie.

"Looks as though you can afford to buy a new and improved Blondie!" Alice's eyes twinkle, as she gazes at the cash in my hands. "So, how much?"

"Two grand."

She throws herself back on her bed and starts flailing her arms and legs, like she's having a seizure. When she finally composes herself and sits back up, she has to force to keep the smile at bay. "Was it good?" she asks.

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"Oh, shit, Bella! Did you have to do some kinky shit? I mean, I'm sorry if you did, but unless it was really bad, I'd say it was worth it." Her mouth starts running 90 miles a minute.

"Alice," I interrupt, but she just keeps going, rambling on about some nonsensical shit that I have no idea what she's talking about, nor do I want to know.

"Alice!" She finally stops and looks at me. "It was nothing like that."

"Then, what? Just tell me."

"I had an orgasm."

Alice stands up and walks over to me, looking me square in the eye. "Shut up!" she says, pushing me down on the bed.

"I'm serious!"

I sit back up on the bed. "_More_ than one." I wait for her physical attack, but it doesn't come. She just sits down on her bed and stares at me. "You know what this means right?" she asks quietly, her expression filled with shock and awe.

"No," I say hesitantly, shaking my head slowly.

She jumps up from the bed, and her quick action startles me. Her face lights up and her eyes grow larger.

I fold my knees up to my chest, bracing myself for what is to come.

Alice's high-pitched squeal fills our small apartment and I'm sure she's waking up every crack dealer in the neighborhood. She begins jumping up and down, holding her boobs, because she's not wearing a bra.

Finally, she stops bouncing and looks at me. "Bella!" she exclaims, reaching out and grabbing my arms. "You've hit the g-spot jackpot...the LottO...this guy won the Nobel Please Prize!"

"Alice, English please!" Her freaking out is beginning to rub off on me. I feel my heart beating faster and my breathing pick up pace.

"Don't you see? For some self-employed people like us - well, not me, of course, but you - this kind of thing only comes around once in a lifetime. Whatever this guy did, he was able to make you forget about the job at hand and just get lost in the feelings. Wait a minute!"

Alice's face gets serious, and she looks deeply into my eyes, squinting like she's trying to see something far, below the surface.

"You didn't kiss him, did you? Bella, you know what I've told you about that! It only leads to heartbreak. Please, tell me you didn't! Have I not taught you _anything_?"

"Alice, calm the fuck down. I didn't kiss him. No kissing, no oral; just fucking. _ His_ rules, not mine. I mean, of course I wasn't going to kiss him, but he's the one that set up the rules. I didn't even have to say anything."

"Wow, he's like you're sexual ninja." She sits back on her bed and resumes her mesmerized expression from earlier.

"He's definitely something...different. I mean, other than the amazing orgasms - and, God, were they amazing - but there's something else about him that I just can't put my finger on. He was mysterious and closed-off, yet open and free when we were having sex. He knew what he wanted and he told me. It was by far the sexiest, most erotic encounter I've ever had."

"It sounds like _you_ should have been paying _him_!" Alice giggles, crawling underneath the covers on her bed. "So, what did he look like? I mean, was he as hot as he sounds?"

"Hotter. I don't even think 'hot' is an appropriate word to describe him. He's beautiful. His eyes were such a peculiar color; I found myself getting lost in them. Maybe he was wearing contacts or something. And his hair was mass chaos, but gorgeous."

"Bella," Alice's tone has a hint of sadness in it. "Don't start fantasizing about this guy. I mean, as wonderful as last night was for you, you gotta realize that you probably won't see him again, right?"

"I know, Alice. He doesn't seem like a guy who'd be a regular. He's more like a guy who would have to fight women off, not hire them by the hour."

"I just don't want you to set yourself up for disappointment," Alice says, as she yawns and rolls over to turn out the lamp.

"Yeah, I know."

"Goodnight, Bells."

"Goodnight, Al."

I crawl under my blanket and roll over, forcing myself to take a reality check and think about certain events from last night that I can't discuss with Alice.

I need to talk to Jake and Garrett. I now know that the guy I got in the car with was _not_ the guy I was supposed to be targeting. I'm sure they're going to have a million questions for me, but I don't have much to tell them, unless they want to hear about bronze hair and orgasms, which I know they won't.

They want details and information, neither of which I was able to obtain last night.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate:** Soooooo, Bella's never had an orgasm with a john? Hmmmmm...I think it's safe to say that she should have glued herself to Mr. Cullen's bed and refused to leave...ever.

**Jiff**: Seriously! But who are these Jake and Garrett characters?

**Jenny Kate**: Yes, who are these mystery men? And what does Bella have to do with them? Enquiring minds want to know!

**Jiff**: Maybe we should've named this story "Curious-er and Curious-er"! I know our readers have a lot of questions still but, I promise, you will get answers when the time is right. If we told you everything now, it'd be a very short fic.

**Jenny Kate**: A huge thanks to our beta, Fran (aka Sunflower Fanfiction) and our pre-reader, Mauigirl60, for making our words better!


	4. Follow On

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do own our spots at the TwiFicMeetUp in Chicago this June! Are any of you going?**

**Chapter 4 - Follow On**

**Follow On - **_**Order or **__**contract**__** that calls for the repeat **__**supply**__** of **__**goods**__** or **__**services**__**, supplied under the **__**original order**__** or contract.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Pacing. It's what I've been doing for hours now. I forced myself to work today but I can't focus on that anymore. I have more important things to deal with.

Bella.

I've gone over every possible scenario, every excuse. Why did Bella leave and where in the hell did she go?

I think over the events that occurred last night to try, yet again, to make some sense of them. She obviously enjoyed herself in my bed. I didn't hurt her. I know I was rough with her, but she'd said she liked it and she gave me no indication that she was lying. I was commanding, but not rude. I paid her well for her services and handled our arrangement in a professional manner.

I can't see anything that I did wrong so the issue must be hers. Is she on drugs? Does she have to check in with a pimp?

I stop moving as a new possibility enters my mind. Does she know what I am? Did she somehow see me last night as I hunted? No! That's impossible. There's no way she could suspect that I'm a vampire. Most people sense the need to keep their distance from me, unlike Bella. Of course, her profession demands quite the opposite. Maybe it was her human instincts finally kicking in that made her flee so early in the morning.

Whatever the case may be, I have to find her.

Technically, she didn't keep up her end of our business agreement, so she owes me. I don't let people in my line of work get away with such behavior and I'll be damned if a fucking prostitute is going to screw me over; pardon the pun.

I'm trying to ignore the small part of me that's worried about Bella. It's possible that she was kidnapped, maybe not from the room...I would've smelled another human in here, but someone could've taken her if she was in the lobby alone and looking for me.

Never have I been this affected by a woman. Last night, when we fucked, it was exhilarating the way she gave just as much as she took; but there's more to Bella than that. I'm not saying that I want to get to know her better; but I do know that when whatever this is with Bella ends, I'll be the one to end it, not her.

I look down at my watch before I start pacing again.

Where the fuck is McCarty? He should be here by now.

It's been over an hour since I called my personal driver, telling him to meet me here. He's the only one I can trust to help me in this situation and he'd better get his ass over here soon.

A few more minutes pass before I hear McCarty's familiar knock on the door.

I jerk the door open with a growl rumbling in my chest and McCarty knows I'm in no mood for games. He walks into the room, instantly apologetic.

"Edward, Sir, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here. Traffic was a bitch and, well, Rosie..."

"I don't want to hear about my sister right now!" I sneer. "I have a job for you and I need it taken care of now!"

"Sure thing, Edward. Whatever you need."

I tell McCarty about my evening with Bella. He isn't surprised that she's a hooker, but I know he's alarmed that I want to find her again.

"Edward, I can go get you another girl, no problem."

"You're not listening to me! I don't want _another girl_; I want Bella! You are to drive to where I picked her up and you are not to come back until you have her with you! Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir. What color did you say her hair was again?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose before answering, my patience virtually nonexistent. "She was wearing a short, blonde wig that she left here. I don't know what her natural hair color is or if she'll be wearing another wig. She's about 5'6", slender but soft, and she has big blue eyes, I think."

"You think?"

"I suppose it's possible that she was also wearing contacts last night, in addition to the wig. Fuck! If you don't see anyone who matches that description, start asking around. She might have a pimp, though. There were a couple of guys yelling for her and running after the car when I picked her up, so be careful. I'm still trying to make up for previous mistakes with Rosalie. I don't want to have to add to her list of grievances with me."

McCarty smiles wide and nods his head once before walking out the door. There's nothing else I can do until he returns so I turn my laptop back on and continue working.

It's well after midnight when McCarty knocks on my door again. A brief flicker of hope quickly dies out when I hear only one heartbeat, not two. McCarty is alone.

My body is filled with rage as I throw the door open and pull him inside my room. "Where the hell is Bella?!"

He truly looks remorseful as he answers, "I'm sorry, Sir. I couldn't find her; I looked everywhere! Most of the people I talked to told me to fuck off. Those that would talk to me hadn't heard of a hooker named Bella."

I begin to slowly let go of his suit jacket that I have a tight grip on, smoothing it down as I release it from my fingers. I know it's not his fault that Bella is nowhere to be found, but I feel the need to take the anger out on somebody, anybody. Why is this woman messing with my mind so much? I think that's what is infuriating me the most. I fucked her more than what I would normally deem necessary. I should have been able to forget about her, but I can't.

"Take me down there," I demand. "I want to look for myself."

McCarty says nothing in response, only nodding his head as he walks toward the still-open door leading to the elevator. When we get to the lobby, I wait at the front door while he goes to retrieve the car. I pace in front of the doors as I wait; minutes feel like hours.

Surely, I'll be able to find her. My heightened senses should be good for something besides food. I'm counting on them to lead me to her and, if they don't, then I'll find a replacement.

My body feels like a tightly-wound spring and I need a release before I explode.

We drive up and down the street where I picked Bella up last night. I even roll the window down, so that my vision is not diluted through the glass. I search for the long, toned legs that were wrapped around my waist. I look for the pouty lips and the soft, delicate nose. Although, I don't know the real color of Bella's eyes, I'm sure if I saw them again, I'd know them, no matter the hue. Every hooker we pass fades into the next. They're all alike, yet completely different from Bella.

In frustration, I drag my hands through my hair and pull tightly.

McCarty's voice filters back to where I'm sitting. "I hate to say this, Boss, but there's a chance that she's not out here on the streets. It _is_ kind of late."

"What are you trying to say?" I ask, gritting through my teeth.

"Well, I mean, you and I both know what she does for a living. I'm not trying to make the situation worse, but..." McCarty, stumbles over his words, not wanting to just spit out what he and I both know to be the truth.

Bella is probably fucking someone else right now.

The very thought of it makes me snap, losing what little self-control I've tried to maintain. My fist makes contact with the window I'd just rolled back up and it shatters.

"Pull over!" I yell.

"Sir, is this a good idea?" McCarty asks, as I begin to open the door.

"Mind your fucking business and do what I pay you to do!" I snap, but before I can step out of the car, a tall blonde walks up to me. For a split second, I think my luck has turned.

"Hey, handsome, looking for something?" she asks.

I know before I can even get a good look at her that it's not her. I can tell by her smell and the sound of her voice. As I look up, I see blonde hair and blue-ish green eyes. She's not Bella, even the beating of her heart is off, but perhaps she'll do the trick. Maybe she can help clear my mind.

I step out of the car and motion for her to get in. Some of the glass that fell from the broken window is on the seat and floorboard. I hold her back with my arm and brush the glass out onto the road, before allowing her to climb into the backseat. Even a small cut is more than I can afford tonight. I know that the tenuous grip I have on my sanity would slip and that would only end badly.

Sliding in beside her, I breathe in her scent. It's wrong, something is off. Her blood smells polluted with only God knows what. I hold my breath, so that I don't have to smell her, and take inventory of the rest of her. The bruise at the bend of her arm tells me that she's probably been shooting up, maybe even recently. Her eyes make contact with mine and they're bloodshot and hazy, the pupils dilated.

She leans toward me and starts loosening my tie with one hand and firmly fondling my cock with the other. I could close the privacy barrier and just take her here and get it over with, but I don't think I can stand the feel of her skin on mine. Actually, I don't think I can stand another minute in this car with her. Without a second thought, I yell at McCarty to pull over again.

The car comes to an abrupt stop, just a few blocks from where we were. I quickly pull a hundred dollar bill out of my wallet. When I open the door, I get out at an inhuman speed, hoping that the hooker chalks it up to the trip she is currently on right now. She looks at me, uncertain of what I want her to do or why we've pulled over.

"Get out!"

"Wha...why? I thought you..." she trails off, in a high-pitched voice, much different from the sugary-sweet tone she used with me only a few minutes ago. "Wait a minute! Are you a cop?"

I laugh at the absurdity of her words and this whole fucking situation. "No," I say, tucking the money down the front of her bra and pushing her away from my car.

Quickly, I climb back in, feeling the need to take a shower and wash the filth off me. I always feel that way when I've been with a hooker, except for one. I actually hesitated to shower this morning, not ready to wash Bella's scent away.

McCarty drives back to the hotel, and we avoid exchanging any more words. We do make eye contact and I can tell that he has a puzzled look on his face, not sure of what to make out of all of this.

For the first time since I started this life, I'm in the same boat. I don't know what to make out of all of this, either. I don't know what I'm doing. I know I have an unyielding desire to find Bella. She owes me. I'm not finished with her. But, I have no idea what I'm going to do when and if I actually find her. What if she were to materialize right now? What would I do with her? Fuck her one last time and tell her to leave? Is that going to be enough?

My mind is in a haze and thoughts of Bella are only making it harder for me to think clearly.

I need to hunt.

It's not like me to hunt two days in a row. I can actually go weeks without hunting, but I prefer to hunt at least once a week. Since I mingle with humans on a daily basis, I like to keep myself well-fed, as it prevents mistakes and unfortunate accidents.

I leave through the sliding doors of the balcony. It's the best way for me to go unnoticed. Not that I can't leave through the lobby, I just choose not to. Mainly, because I don't like to wear my normal suit and tie when I go hunting, and if anyone from the hotel saw me in my jeans and black t-shirt, they would definitely be suspicious. Wearing a suit while hunting is cumbersome, and often wastes fine fabrics.

As I quickly make my way to the edge of the city, clear of watchful eyes, I break free and begin to run out some of my pent-up frustrations.

-BD-

"Mr. Cullen?" Alec's voice comes over the intercom and breaks the silence that has filled my office.

"Yes?" I answer, a little more gruffly than normal.

"I was just checking to see if you need anything else today before I leave, Sir."

"Did you print those reports I need for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Did you verify my meeting with the Whitlocks for later this week?"

"Yes, Sir. I spoke with the younger Mr. Whitlock and he confirmed the seven o'clock meeting. He said that his secretary would call over later this week with details on the location."

"Very well, then."

I could keep him and the rest of my employees here working 24 hours a day, but that is, of course, against labor laws. Sometimes, the human limitations surrounding me are extremely frustrating. I tried to get Rosalie to come and work with me, but she's not into this sort of thing. She wants the business to succeed because it was something that our father wanted, but she has no interest in real estate or buildings or companies. She hates this type of business almost as much as she hates me, which is a lot.

Reaching over, I punch the intercom button.

"Yes, Edward."

"James, I need to see you in my office. I want to go over the Whitlock buyout."

"I'll be right there."

My mind really isn't into work, but keeping myself busy with menial tasks of mergers and acquisitions helps keep my mind from obsessing over Bella. That's what it is, at this point. She's become an obsession. The fact that I can't locate her has made the desire increase.

A knock at my door draws my attention begrudgingly away from thinking about Bella's scent and her touch, and back to the business at hand.

"Come in."

"Boss," James nods, as he walks over and sits down across from me.

"James," I acknowledge.

Finding no need for small talk, I dive right into the financial statements of Whitlock & Associates. At one time, they had a strong business. Their assets are quite large, most of it residing in office buildings and a few residential properties. I'm curious to find out why their company is in such bad shape. It won't change my mind about buying it and selling it off, piece by piece; I just want to know what got them to this point. The Whitlocks have been in business for over 100 years. Each generation has stepped up and taken the lead when an older generation was ready to step down. I wonder how Jasper Whitlock has managed to drive the company into the ground.

"Edward, you seem tense," James says, closing the last file folder.

"I'm fine," I tell him, taking the folder and shoving it into my briefcase.

"Come on, Edward. It's _me_ you're talking to. You can tell me." He leans back in his chair, interlocking his fingers across his stomach.

"It's nothing. I think we're done here." I fold my hands and look across the desk at James. The smirk he has on his face would probably make a lot of people uneasy. His mannerisms remind me of a snake. He slithers around, striking when people are unaware.

My stare wins out and he stands up from his chair. His arms go up in surrender, "Okay, fine. Don't tell me, but you look like you need a good piece of ass. I could fix that for you."

"That won't be necessary," I say, trying to keep a calm façade. He can't help me, unless he can bring me Bella.

Knowing that my word is final, he turns around and walks out, closing my door behind him.

James thinks I tell him everything. He also thinks that I believe that he tells _me_ everything. What James doesn't know is that I'm more aware than he thinks I am. I know everything. I have enough information on James to put him away for years, but I like to keep that as my very own insurance policy.

James is married to Victoria. Their marriage is what can be described as "open". They both cheat on each other and they know it, but they don't care. James has a few side businesses; again, he thinks I know nothing about them and, honestly, I really don't care. As long as his businesses don't interfere with what we do here at Cullen Enterprises, he can do whatever he likes.

What forces me to keep him here is that he knows the business, he's ruthless, good at what he does, and enjoys being in the public. We make quite the pair, except for the latter. I hate being in the public. I know that this career will be relatively short-lived, comparatively, but I'd like for it to last as long as possible.

To make that happen, I have to stay out of the public eye. People are so nosy. They try to make me out to be some pseudo-celebrity and make my life interesting to the general population. They ask why I'm single. They want to know about my family - none of which I'm willing to talk about. So, the more I avoid the public, the better. James knows this much about me, and he gladly steps in to be the face of Cullen Enterprises when needed.

Every once in a while, I'm forced to meet face-to-face with clients, like the Whitlocks. This is such a large deal; I have to know that it's handled correctly. When it comes to things that matter the most, I only trust myself.

-BD-

As I slide into the back of the limo, I glance at my wristwatch. It's ten o'clock.

I wonder if she's out there tonight.

If I go back to the hotel, I'll end up sitting there thinking about her until morning, and this whole horrible cycle will start all over again, without reprieve.

I glance out the window and see that McCarty has already started driving toward the hotel.

"Take me to Aurora Avenue."

Without question, the car makes a U-turn, heading back in the opposite direction. He knows what I'm doing and he knows that I won't give up until I find her.

We make a pass up Aurora and I see no one who resembles Bella. McCarty pulls the car up to the curb, puts it in park, and turns around to look at me.

"Let's go back," I demand, avoiding his stare by looking out the newly-replaced window.

As we're making our way back down Aurora, I see something that catches my eye, a bright red leather jacket.

"Stop!"

McCarty slams on the brakes in the middle of the street.

"Pull over!"

She was walking out of a door on the other side of the street, I saw her. I _know _it's her. Her hair was a different color, but I know that red jacket and I know those long legs that were stretching out from under the black leather skirt she's wearing.

As soon as the car is in 'park', I open the door and jump out, trying to keep my speed in check.

I see her. She walks up to a black sedan, leans over, and begins talking to someone inside the car. Before I can react...before I can run across the street and throw her over my shoulder, she opens the door and gets in.

My most basic instincts rise up inside me. My fists are clenched tightly at my sides, and my mouth is filling with venom. I want to hunt, but this time I want to hunt down that car.

I want her!

She _owes_ me.

She _belongs_ with me.

"Edward, everything okay?" Emmett asks, stepping from the car.

"She left!"

"Who?"

"Bella!"

I walk back around to the other side of the car, open the door, and sit back down.

Emmett gets back into the driver's seat.

"What do you want to do now?" he asks.

"We wait."

Now that I know Bella was here, I'm not leaving.

She'll be back.

And I'll be waiting.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate**: OOooooooo, Edward is going to be waiting! This is getting good! *stuffs popcorn into mouth*

**Jiff**: I feel like such a voyeur...I think I like it! *grabs JK's popcorn*

**Jenny Kate**: I wish we could post the next chapter like NOW! Oh, wait...we have to write it first. LOL.

**Jiff**: Or we could film ourselves explaining everything that is going to happen in the story and upload it to YouTube! LOL

**Jenny Kate**: Yesssss! *high fives Jiff* Super idea! Except, it probably wouldn't be as much fun. I mean, isn't anticipation part of what makes reading a story so good?

**Jiff**: That is true. Also, I'm pretty sure our giggling through any future lemons would probably ruin the entire experience for everyone anyway.

**Jenny Kate**: Um, yeah...if they only knew the way we giggled like 12 year olds whenever certain words are mentioned, they would never take our lemons serious again...like EVER.

**Jiff**: Absolutely. We have our smut reps to protect! Or something like that...

**Jenny Kate**: Smut reps...lemon cred...kidding. What the hell were we talking about again?

**Jiff**: Heck, if I know! I will say, that I have loved reading everyone's theories about Bella and the two new mystery men! I promise, we didn't intend to make this story so mysterious but we just can't help it! It's too much fun!

**Jenny Kate**: We promise we'll have answers for you...soon-ish. LOL.

**Jiff**: Yep, "soon-ish" sounds about right. I hope y'all are okay with that!

**Jenny Kate**: We have to thank our beta, Fran (aka Sunflower Fanfiction) and our pre-reader, Mauigirl60! They make our words better...fix our commas and contractions. We'd be lost without them!


	5. Flexible Pricing

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Twilight, but we do own Smitten_RPattz' ass for the next 3 days!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Flexible Pricing - Method of selling where the prices are open to negotiations between buyers and sellers, and allow for bargaining within a certain range.**

**EPOV**

"What is taking her so long?" I mutter under my breath through gritted teeth. As every second passes, my body feels more and more tense. The feelings that are boiling inside me are so unfamiliar. I feel like a ticking time bomb.

"It's only been about 45 minutes since she left," McCarty replies.

"That's long enough!" My voice roars through the small, confined space of the limousine.

My eyes are glued to the door I saw Bella walk out of a little less than an hour ago. Call it instinct or whatever, but I feel like she's there often; perhaps she lives there. The animalistic part of me wants to go there and sniff around, literally and figuratively. I want to know more about this woman. I need to figure out what this spell is that she has over me, and I must figure out a way to break it.

I have business to tend to; I can't be spending my days stalking some human.

A morbid thought crosses my mind. I know one way that I could get rid of her...one way to guarantee that she wouldn't cloud my thoughts anymore. Venom fills my mouth with just the thought of Bella's blood on my tongue. I swallow it back, trying to tamper the thoughts that are flooding my mind.

"With all due respect, Sir, how long did it take _you_?"

"That's none of your damned business!" McCarty knows his limits with me and he should know that he's pushing them right now, but this is uncharted territory.

"Besides, I paid her for the whole night. That's what got us into this mess in the first place. She shouldn't have left," I tell him, rationalizing my behavior and trying to make sense of my own thoughts at the same time.

"Maybe _he_ did, too."

"Impossible!"

He turns around in his seat, hanging one arm over the back.

"Look, I don't know what this girl has done to you, but I've never seen you act this way about a hooker before. You're usually a '_fuck 'em_ and_ leave 'em_' kind of guy. So, from that, I have to assume that she's good. Perhaps, you're not the only one who has offered her an _extended stay_?"

"He couldn't afford it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Did you see the car he was driving? It was a Nissan. I paid her a third of what that car cost to stay the night with me...which is exactly why she owes me."

"Did you tell her when she could leave?"

"No."

"So, there was no pre-determined time-frame?"

"No."

"Then, I would have to say that she wasn't contractually bound to stay. What time did you notice she was gone? Wait a minute! How did she leave without you knowing in the first place? How did she get passed your fancy, Spidey senses?"

"Enough!" I have had enough of this devil's advocate business McCarty is playing with me. His rational thinking is getting in the way of my agenda for the night.

He turns back around in his seat. "So, how _did_ she get away?"

"I went to hunt," I finally tell him, running a hand through my hair out of frustration, knowing that he's not going to give up.

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that I probably would've left too, I'm sure she assumed you were finished with her."

_Well, I wasn't finished with her. Not by a long shot._

My thoughts are consumed with visions of Bella...the way her body moved above mine, how her breasts felt in my hands...the softness of her curves...the feel of her warmth wrapped around me. I almost don't notice the brunette who steps off the city bus which pulls up next to the curb.

If it wasn't for the red, leather jacket, I might have missed her, because I was still watching for the shoulder-length, black hair I saw earlier.

Without a word to McCarty, I am out of the limo and across the street.

"Where have you been?" I ask, hearing the anger in my voice, but not being able to contain it.

"Excuse me?" she asks, before turning around and seeing who she's speaking to.

When she does turn around, her hair whips around her face revealing the annoyance that is written all over her features. I know she recognizes me by the way her mouth drops open and her eyes go wide...and then wider.

"Mr. Cullen?" Her voice is laden with disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You should be!"

"No, I mean...I don't understand." Her tone is a perfect mixture of confusion and anger.

"It's a simple question, Bella. Where. Have. You. Been?" I ask, slowly enunciating each syllable.

"That's none of your damned business!" Her hands are on her hips, while she looks at me like I have three heads.

"I've been looking for you!"

"Tonight?"

"For the last three days!"

She lets out a gasp before asking, "Why?"

"You owe me!"

"Are you _kidding_ me?"

"I don't joke around, Bella, especially about money. I paid you for the entire night!"

"You were gone when I woke up!"

This verbal sparring we're engaging in is making me want her even more. The fire that's in her eyes is one of the sexiest things I've seen in a human, and it burns deep inside of her.

"I didn't give you permission to leave!" my voice raises.

"We are _not_ having this conversation! Is that all you came here for, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes! I mean, no! What have you been doing?" My stomach turns as I take in the scents surrounding me. I smell Bella's fragrance, but it's muddled with something else or, rather, _someone_ else. The odor alone infuriates me.

"I was taking care of business."

"I smell sex all over you!" I spit out, clenching my fists at my side, fighting the urge to just take her by force, but I would rather she go with me willingly.

"That _is_ the nature of the business," Bella says, smirking as the words come out of her mouth.

I grab her waist with both of my hands, quickly pulling her to me.

"We still have some unfinished business of our own," I whisper in her ear.

"Bella," I warn, stepping closer, pressing my body against hers. "It's in your best interests to accompany me back to my suite before I fuck that revolting smell off you right here on the street!"

Being this close to her allows me to not only smell, but feel, Bella's blood rushing through her veins, and it nearly does me in. Her heart is beating rapidly and I'm not sure if it's because she's excited or scared. Either way works for me; I just need to be inside her.

Bella takes a shaky breath and answers, "Take me."

Her words thrill me. I expect her to continue putting up a fight, but something changed in her demeanor when I touched her...the resolve she previously had faded. I'm amazed that I'm able to control my instincts when all I want to do is scoop her up and make a run for the hotel. Instead, I grab her hand and pull her over to the limo.

Probably faster than I should in public, I have Bella in the backseat of my car. McCarty immediately takes off; already knowing his job is to get us to the hotel as quickly as possible. I lean back firmly against my seat, willing myself to calm down. Having Bella in such close proximity is overwhelming my senses...her scent burns down my throat. I feel great relief knowing that she is now with me. However, I can't help but panic at the thought of having sex with her feeling like this. I'm too wound up and I don't want to lose control with her. Not yet, anyway.

I close my eyes only to have them fly open when I feel a tug at my belt buckle. I slowly look down and see Bella's hands quickly and efficiently undoing my belt and slacks. My body freezes when she finally pulls out my throbbing cock and wraps her fingers around it.

"Is this okay?" Bella asks, her voice low and husky.

I know she wouldn't dare suck me off, but I can't help imagining just how fucking amazing it would be to feel her hot mouth take me in.

I stare into the deep chocolate-brown eyes that I now know are natural and nod my head in agreement, as I push the button that raises the privacy divider. I wasn't intending on getting physical in the car, but there's no way I'm turning down Bella's services right now. I desperately need a release and it's like she's read my mind.

Bella moves so that her body is as close as possible to mine, gripping my dick firmly. After moving her hand up and down my shaft a couple of times, she suddenly takes her hand away and brings it to her mouth. Her eyes never leave mine as she deliberately licks her fingers before returning to her task.

The sensations that are taking over my body while Bella pumps my cock are completely new and exhilarating. Every nerve ending is on high alert and every muscle in my body is straining, trying to hold back as much as possible. I can't help the moan that falls from my mouth when Bella's hand circles my tip before squeezing all the way back down even tighter than before. When her other hand starts massaging my balls, I come hard and loud, not caring if McCarty hears. Bella continues to pump me until there is nothing left to give as my body finally relaxes for the first time since she left three days ago.

I watch Bella reach into her purse and grab a few tissues. She cleans her hands before taking my dick, wiping it off, and placing it back inside my pants. Once I'm completely zipped up she looks at me with a prideful smile on her face.

"You looked a little tense," she says, shrugging.

_That_ is the understatement of the fucking year!

Thanks to Bella's exquisite handjob, I'm able to walk more human-like as we enter the hotel lobby and make our way to the elevator. Once we're in the room, Bella turns to face me with her hands on her hips and the fire back in her eyes.

"Do you honestly believe that I still owe you? Is that_ really_ why I'm here, to work off a debt?"

I loosen my tie, never taking my eyes off her. "You're here because I want you. Nothing more, nothing less. My body still craves you; I simply haven't reached my fill. And, I paid you for the entire night; I like to get what I pay for."

"Well, let's settle this up then. I don't like owing people," Bella says, as she pulls her shirt over her head, exposing her black lacy bra and more of her creamy white skin.

"Shower," I say, pointing toward the bathroom.

"What?"

"I don't want to smell someone else on you while I'm fucking you, so I need you to shower first."

Bella looks at me with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"How long do you plan on keeping me? I have other business dealings as well, you know?" she asks, her demeanor turning defensive, as she squares her shoulders up and slides her shirt back down over her head.

"If this is some kind of sick game, you can have the money back!" she huffs out, laughing under her breath. She reaches for her bag and pulls out a wad of cash.

"What are you doing with that?" I ask, anger beginning to bubble up inside me again, but this time for a different reason. I'm angry with her for carrying around that kind of money. It's dangerous.

"It's my money. What do you mean?" Her eyes narrow as she glares back at me.

"I mean that it's dangerous to carry around that kind of cash!"

"Well, it's a lot safer with me than leaving it anywhere in the hell hole I live in, and I haven't been able to make it to the bank just yet. I'm trying to decide what account to put it in...should I diversify...invest it into a high-return CD?" I can tell by the sarcasm dripping from her voice that she is joking, and it pisses me off.

"So, what are you figuring I owe you?" she asks, rhetorically, as she counts off bills from the wad in her hand. "Let's see...you paid me for the night and I left at three, so that's..." Bella continues to do the math, as I watch her, wishing I could shut her up by kissing her mouth.

"Bella."

"Here's a thousand dollars back," she says, holding out a stack of money, not making eye contact with me. There's something else there, something besides anger or annoyance, but I don't know what it is. She's so hard for me to read.

"Bella!" My control is slipping again. The release that I received in the limo ride over here is losing it's effect. I want to be inside her...I _have_ to be. Hopefully, I'll be able to clear my head once I've had her again and we can both go back to business as usual.

"What?" she yells back in response.

"I don't want the money! I want _you_!" I run my hand through my hair out of frustration. "I need to fuck you and then you can go."

"One orgasm," she says in a bargaining tone.

"Well, you can have as many as you like, but yes, one should be sufficient."

"Deal." Her expression changes. The lids of her eyes lower and she licks her bottom lip, allowing her gaze to travel down my body. She turns around without another word and begins stripping her clothes off, as she makes her way to the bathroom.

When she turns the corner and is out of my sight, I feel an immediate loss from not being able to see her so, I follow her into the bathroom. When she realizes I'm behind her, her eyes look up and meet mine in the large mirror over the sink. Slowly, she turns around and pulls my loosened tie over my head, making quick work of the buttons on my shirt, pulling it out of my pants.

Before unbuckling my belt, she reaches around and turns the shower on, feeling the water until it's just the right temperature. When she has it just where she wants it, she turns again and finishes undressing me. It's such a simple, basic task but it's one of the most sensual things I've ever experienced. Her fingers are graceful and her touch is soft. When our skin makes direct contact, it sends a bolt of electricity through my body and straight to my cock.

Bella grabs my hand and pulls me into the shower behind her. She takes a washcloth from the shelf and lathers it up with a generous amount of body wash. Slowly she begins to wash my body, starting with my chest and working her way out to my arms. When she's finished with me from the waist up, she forces me to turn around, and begins washing my back. I feel every knot of tension, every amount of stress that I have, slowly leaving my body. This is better than any massage or therapy session. I could get used to this.

Last, but definitely not least, she washes down each leg, paying extra attention to my dick that is hard and wanting. She looks up at me coyly, as she strokes up and down, stopping after only a few passes. If she hadn't stopped on her own, I would have stopped her, because I need to be inside her when I come this time. This hunger deep in me that has been building for the last three days will not be sated by another hand job.

Gently, I reach down and grab her arms, pulling her up. Without her stiletto heels on, she barely reaches my shoulders. Her long brown hair is partly wet and sticking to her skin. The dark on light is such a deep contrast and it's beautiful. Normally, I wouldn't take the time to notice and I definitely would never take the time to perform such a menial task as washing someone, but I want to. I want to touch her skin. I want to make her feel as good as she's made me feel. This is all such new territory for me, so I just go on instinct, mimicking how Bella washed me.

I start at her shoulders, gently washing her skin. With one hand, I gather her hair and with the other hand, I lean over her, washing her long, sleek back. My lips are so close to her shoulder. I can't help but brush them against her skin, quickly licking to get a taste. Bella stiffens as she feels my kiss but, as I continue washing her and move back around to the front, she relaxes again.

When I drag the cloth over Bella's breasts, she lets out a soft moan and closes her eyes, her head falling back, exposing her neck. I have to swallow back venom and close my own eyes to re-center myself, regaining control. There's a fine line between losing control sexually and losing control of my instincts. I've crossed that line in the past, but I don't want tonight to be like that.

Bella opens her eyes when my movements stop. She slowly raises her head up, looking intently into my eyes. The desire I felt earlier to kiss Bella's lips is back, and it nearly knocks me over. She bites down on her bottom lip, as if she's fighting off the same desire.

Quickly, she takes the cloth from my hand and finishes washing down her body. Standing in the warmth of the water, she rinses herself. When she's finished, I reach behind her and turn the water off.

Grabbing a towel, I use it to dry the ends of Bella's hair, before wrapping it around her. I hurry and dry myself, desperate to fuck her, and preferably not on this bathroom floor.

I scoop Bella up in my arms and carry her to the bedroom, tossing her onto the bed. A squeal escapes her and she quickly covers her mouth with her hands. Her eyes are wide and surprised. The first real smile that I've smiled in a long time spreads across my face. I pull Bella's hands away from her mouth and hold them above her head, wanting to see her face. With my other hand, I spread her legs and run my middle finger against her pussy to see if she's wet, and I'm not surprised to see that she is. I push two fingers inside, feeling her walls already contracting.

Not being able to wait any longer, I kneel between her legs and pull Bella's hips up to meet mine.

"Are you ready?" I'm not really asking, just letting her know I'm getting ready to fuck her. Hard.

"Yes," she moans, leaving her hands above her head.

I quickly sheath my dick with a condom and, without further notice, thrust forward, driving into her, making her tits bounce with each movement. Bella's entire body is on full display for my viewing pleasure, and what a pleasure it is. The sight of our joined bodies along with the sounds of our sex are enough to make me climax alone. Bella's terms from earlier comes back to me and I'm not ready for this to be over, so I slow my pace.

I direct my focus onto Bella. Reaching between our bodies, I begin to stroke her clit. Bella pushes against my hand, changing the position we're in and it feels amazing. As she grinds against me, I feel her pussy tighten around my dick. The muscles in her legs begin quivering and Bella reaches out, tightly grasping the bedspread under her. Her mouth opens, but no sound comes out, as the upper portion of her body arches off the bed.

Watching Bella ride out her orgasm is a stunning sight to behold.

When her body starts to relax again, she opens her eyes. There's a fire in them, but it's different from earlier. It's not the same as when she was angry with me. It's more than that.

She sits up and grabs onto my shoulders, pulling herself on top of me.

Bella slides up and down my dick, our bodies pressed tightly together. Her fingers rake through my hair, grabbing onto the ends. She leans closer to me and her hot, wet mouth is right at my ear. The soft moans and whimpers coming from her almost push me over the edge.

Gripping her hips, I pick up the pace, pushing into her, as she takes it all. I feel the coiling in my stomach tighten as Bella has her second orgasm. When I come, just seconds later, I still Bella's hips and hold her to me, pulsing inside her.

I lay Bella back onto the pillows and pull out of her, discarding the condom into the trash can beside the bed.

She lays there quietly as her breathing returns to normal, but her heartbeat is still elevated. I can tell by her slow movements that her muscles must feel lethargic. I want her again. Even though I just had her and I should feel sated, I already miss being inside her.

"Stay with me," I whisper, before realizing what I've said.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate**: Well, well, well...looks like Edward isn't ready to let Bella go...again! So, will Bella stay? Do you think she should? What did you think about this chapter and the story so far?

There will be no A/Ns from Jiff, because she is supposed to be on her way to see me RIGHT NOW and she still hasn't showered! So, I made her go shower and I'm doing the A/Ns. We'll be back to our regularly scheduled programming on the next chapter...which will be a BPOV, in case you were wondering. ;)

A HUGE thank you to our beta, Sunflower Fanfiction, and our pre-reader, Mauigirl60!

Thank you to everyone reading BD! We appreciate all of the support and feedback...you don't even KNOW!


	6. Renewal Options

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Twilight, and lately, and real life has been _**owning**_ our asses. Sorry it's taken us so long to update! Well, it's only been two weeks, but that's like forever for us. We promise we'll do better. Now, on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(BPOV)**

"_Stay with me." _

I hear the words come out of his mouth, but they don't register. My thoughts are in a different place, somewhere beyond this fancy hotel room. I'm lost in the way he makes me feel. He's rough, yet sensual; demanding, yet giving. Many times, with my other clients, I have to do most of the work. It's part of the job. I have to make sure that the guy gets off … that's what they pay me for. But with Mr. Cullen, it's different. He knows what he wants and he goes after it, and while doing so, he makes me feel things I've never felt before.

"Did you hear me, Bella?" he asks a few moments later.

_Stay_. I heard him, but I can't. I can't stay here … not with him. This is dangerous territory. Alice has pounded it in my head over and over, ever since I turned my first trick. _We don't kiss and we don't get attached_. I had a brief moment of weakness when we were in the shower. It was like my body was moving of its own accord, completely detached from my brain … or, at least, from the rational part of my brain. I had to bite the inside of my lip to bring myself back from the ledge, because I was a second away from breaking the cardinal rule … his and mine. I wanted to kiss his lips. I wanted to see what they felt like pressed against mine. I wanted to drink him in. Instead, I put all of that energy, desire, and need into making him feel good.

"Stay with me," he says again, much more demanding this time.

The tone of his voice goes straight to my core, and goose bumps pop up on my arms and legs. My belly flip-flops when I look down at the end of the bed and see him staring back at me. His arms are crossed over his smooth chest and I love the way the muscles of his stomach form a V-shape that fades into his hips, and straight down to his cock. Even flaccid, it's impressive. I've never been one to think of them as ugly or pretty, but if I were, I'd definitely put his into the pretty category.

"For how long?" I ask. If he just wants me to stay the night, I'd do it for free. And, just the fact that I had that thought is proof enough that I need to get the hell out of here and never look back. I don't do anything for free … that's rule #3.

"For the rest of the week."

"I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't. I...I have to work and I have things to take care of. I can't just stay here for a whole week." I sit up on the edge of the bed, feeling flustered and annoyed that he won't drop it. Scanning the room, I hardly remember even coming in here.

"I'll make it worth your while."

The way those words fall from his lips, forces me to squeeze my thighs together and close my eyes, in an effort to keep my composure...and resolve.

"I really can't," I say, partially for him and partially for myself. Glancing over my shoulder, I see his face set in a scowl. Apparently, someone's not used to not getting his way. "Besides, you wouldn't want me here all week, anyway. You're here on business, right? I'd just be in the way." I'm rambling and I know that, but he's not making this easy on me. The thought of him paying me to stay here is so tempting.

"Actually, you'd be helping me out. I have a dinner meeting tomorrow night and I don't seem to have a date."

"Mr. Cullen, you and I both know that you don't have to pay people to go out with you. I've seen the way women look at you, and they appreciate what they see. I'm a professional in the field of sex and you're quite accomplished and well endowed," I say, clearing my throat. "So, I see no reason why you need to pay me to stay the week with you and be your date."

"You just said it yourself. You're a professional, and I like having the best."

I guess, if I could somehow keep this strictly about business I could stay … maybe. I've never been offered anything like this. Alice has a couple of regulars, but I'm pretty sure she's never been with a guy more than one night in a row, at least not since I've lived with her. What would she do in this situation? I wish I could call and ask her, but that would be weird. Besides, there'd be no way for me to answer all the questions she'd throw at me with _him_ in the room.

"I really shouldn't."

"Do you have a pimp or something? I could talk to him for you. I'm sure he would see things my way," he says, coolly.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. In case you haven't noticed, money is a universal language … something we all understand."

"Well, I don't have a pimp. I'm my own boss."

"Then, stay with me, Bella," he says, his voice dropping an octave, almost pleading.

Suddenly his phone rings in the other room. I can tell by the way his eyes bore into mine that he doesn't want to leave this conversation, but after the fifth ring, he concedes.

"Excuse me," he says abruptly, giving me a reprieve, if even for a moment, and a chance to gather my thoughts.

I want to go into the other room where he is and grab my phone to call or text Alice, but now that he's in there, I can't. I would use the landline in the bedroom, but I'm guessing it's the same line he's talking on. So, I'm stuck.

His gruff voice travels into the bedroom and I try not to eavesdrop on his phone call, but I can't help it when I hear a certain name coming from his mouth.

"James!"

It's all I need to hear to be off the bed and at the edge of the doorframe listening intently. It could be _any_ James, right? Just because he says the name 'James' it doesn't mean he's referring to _the_ James. The James I've been trying to hook up with for the past two months. The James I thought I was getting into the car with the first night I met Mr. Cullen; the James who would make Jake and Garrett very happy.

My stomach is in my throat and my heart is beating rapidly. Adrenaline rushes through my body. I almost feel like I can hear it in waves, gushing in my ears. I swallow deeply and try to breathe evenly...in through my nose and out my mouth. The relaxation tips from Alice's stupid yoga shit are totally paying off.

Garrett and Jake always say that you can't show fear and to always keep a calm exterior. Don't do anything that would tip off the target...or the person who can lead you to said target, I think to myself, as I peer around the door frame, catching a glimpse of Mr. Cullen's naked body pacing in front of the large, oak desk. He looks like Adonis.

This man is nothing short of a Greek god, and he wants to pay me to stay a whole week with him. A whole week of orgasms, a whole week of staring at an exquisite piece of art, probably the closest I'll ever get to one. Who am I to turn that down? This is probably the best offer I'll ever get ... a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

If this business and lifestyle have taught me nothing else, it's that you have to seize the moment. No one is guaranteed tomorrow...or their next trick...or their next meal. This proposition could mean rent and meals for the next year for me and Alice. We could both take some time off to try to find a different line of work or at least enroll in some courses at the community college. It's like I've been granted some sort of grant or loan. I would be stupid to turn it down.

Especially now. What if he's my link to James? That would make the whole deal even sweeter. It would make everyone happy.

His voice rises as he slams a fist on the oak desk, and I swear I hear the strong wood creak and moan. The sound makes me let out a squeal, and I quickly cover my mouth with both hands, running back to the bed.

Now my heart is beating fast for a completely different reason. And the gushing in my ears is back from the adrenaline coursing through my body.

Anything is tolerable for a week. I've put up with a lot of shit in my life; this would be child's play.

Mr. Cullen storms back into the room and stands before me, and it's obvious that he's not ashamed of his nakedness. I, on the other hand, am having a hard time deciding where to keep my eyes. There are just so many beautiful choices: his semi-erect cock is undeniable, while his abdominal muscles look like they were carved by Michelangelo. My eyes slowly trail over his chiseled jawline that is covered by the perfect amount of scruff, before finally deciding to settle on Mr. Cullen's unusually-colored eyes.

"Bella." He looks at me expectantly and I notice how his jaw muscles are twitching in aggravation. Why that's such a turn-on, I have no idea. "Yes or no. Will you stay the week with me?"

I take a deep breath and pretend to think about my answer. I already know how I'll answer. I knew the second he told me to stay with him.

"Yes."

He looks like he is about to thank me when I interrupt him. "On one condition."

His smile automatically changes back to the scowl he was wearing moments ago when he asks, "What is this 'one condition'?"

"You have to tell me your first name."

~~~~~~~~BD~~~~~~~~

"You're staying with him for an entire week?! Oh, my God, Bella! He'd better be paying you a shit-load of money for this!"

"Alice, get a grip! You're squealing so loudly that only dogs can hear you now!"

"Sorry!" My best friend takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out before speaking again. "Okay, I'm fine now."

I eye her suspiciously and give her a few more seconds to control herself before I believe she's really okay. Mr. Cullen, I mean, _Edward_, sent me out with a stack of cash this morning to buy some clothes for our week together. I am to purchase 'appropriate clothing' for various social events we're to attend this week in addition to 'normal' everyday outfits that do not lead people to suspect my profession. I also plan on buying a few items that make it clear exactly what my profession is but those will be for Edward's eyes only.

I thought shopping would be the perfect opportunity to break the news about my arrangement with Edward to Alice, but after her not-so-subtle reaction just now, I'm having second thoughts. Thank goodness we weren't in a fancy store when she started screaming and jumping up and down; we would've been kicked out for sure.

"Yes, Alice, I'm spending the week with Edward and he's rewarding me handsomely."

"Wow, one full day with the man and you're already talking all sophisticated. I always knew you were too good for hooking."

I nudge her with my shoulder, making her stumble a few steps. "Shut up! I'm not too good for anything and this is just a job, Alice, nothing more, nothing less. I promise." I feel a twisting sensation in my stomach when the words leave my mouth, but I know they're true. It won't do me any good to think that spending the week with Edward will be my ticket out of the streets; I'll only end up disappointed … disappointed in myself for thinking I deserve better.

"Just help me find some clothes," I tell her, trying to distract myself. This is my life. Well, not this very second. Being here in this high-end dress shop is not my life, but working the streets is. It's what my mother did and it's all I know how to do. Sure, I could go work for minimum wage at some fast food joint, but where would that get me? It wouldn't pay my rent, that's for sure.

As sad as it is, in one hour, I can make what people working minimum wage make in two days. It's not cheap living in Seattle, even in the dumpy apartment we rent. It takes Alice and me both hooking our asses off to make ends meet, and even then we come up short. It often feels like a dead-end street, like we'll never get ahead and find a way out of here.

That's really why I took Edward's offer … that's why I do everything I do. I do it for myself and I do it for Alice. With the money I'm going to make this week, I can start working on getting us off the streets. As badly as I want to find a new life for myself, I could never leave Alice. She often feels like she's taking care of me, but I feel the same about her. We need each other. The streets are way too dangerous for no one to have your back.

Then there is James, the other reason for staying with Edward. I still don't have any more information about him, but I have a gut feeling about this. It's worth digging into, but I've decided not to say anything to Jake or Garrett until I at least have a last name. I don't want to get their hopes up. Regardless, I'll have to call them in the next day or so. If I don't, they'll be calling me.

"Hello, earth to Bella!" Alice is standing in front of me snapping her fingers, as I stare blankly at a black dress that somehow appeared in my hands.

"Where did you go?" she asks me, leaning on the shelf beside her.

"I don't know," I answer, breathing out deeply. "I guess somewhere in la-la land."

"Hey, B, don't do that, okay? Don't go getting your hopes up dreaming about Prince Charming and shit, because it's all fairy-tales. That shit doesn't really happen. You and I both know what real life is like … it sucks and it's not fair," she says bluntly, making sharp hand gestures.

I know what she's saying is true and I'm not going to go there. I refuse to let myself get caught up in some fantasy world.

"I'm good, Al. Honestly. My head is in the right place. It's all about the paycheck … a very big paycheck," I say, waggling my eyebrows, trying to make light of the situation. "And, I'm gonna buy you somethin' _real_ nice."

"Well, I'm not putting out," she deadpans.

"Not even for shoes?" I ask, in a sing-song voice.

"Ok, maybe for shoes."

We both laugh, drawing more attention to ourselves, but not really giving a shit, because we're shopping and we actually have money to buy stuff. It's a good day.

Forgetting about dreams and fairy-tales and Prince Charming, we literally shop until we drop.

~~~~~~~~BD~~~~~~~~

After making sure Alice is safely on the bus that will take her back home, I start walking to Edward's hotel. I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything that has happened in the past 24 hours. First, Edward waited for me while I was with a client, then he took me back to his suite and asked me to stay all week. I was even more surprised when I woke up this morning to find a huge wad of cash on the nightstand by the bed, along with a note telling me to go shopping.

I've never gone on a shopping spree like I did today. People waiting on me hand and foot, making sure I am satisfied at all times...it was like a complete role reversal for me. Unfortunately, I liked it. I mentally scold myself for getting caught up in the moment again and focus on getting to the hotel. I feel a little more comfortable walking around this part of town now that I have clothes that don't scream 'I fuck for money', but I still know that I don't belong here. I just have to pretend that I do for a few days and then I can go back to what's comfortable: cheap clothes, cheap apartments, and cheap tricks.

The hotel doorman holds the door open for me while I take a deep breath, straighten my shoulders, and lift my head up high. I give him a polite smile and say "thank you" before walking inside.

_Come on, Bella, you can do this_.

This place looks so different in the daylight hours, everything shines and I feel very exposed. My fake confidence leads me close to the elevators when I hear a voice call out.

"Miss! Miss, wait, please!"

Thinking that there is no way anyone here could be yelling for me, I keep walking. But as I hear footstep grow closer, I turn around anyway and see an older man coming toward me. He's doing a half-walk, half-run in my direction, as he tries to keep his manners about him.

"Are you Miss Isabella?' he asks in between panting breaths.

I'm about to tell him 'no' when a recent memory quickly floods my mind. After I accepted Edward's offer to stay the week with him and he'd told me his first name, he asked if Bella was my real name. I told him it was but that it was short for Isabella, a name that's only on my birth certificate as a way to get my grandmother to accept my mother and me back into her good graces. When the ploy failed, Renee, my mother, began calling me 'Bella' but she never did change my birth certificate. Edward said he liked Isabella and that he would prefer to call me by that name when we were socializing throughout the week.

I nervously look around the room to make sure no one's paying attention to us. Thankfully, the lobby is empty at the moment. I'm not sure if the man in front of me knows what I do for a living and is going to give me shit for tarnishing his establishment, but I don't want to cause a scene. I also don't want to embarrass Edward. The best thing I can do right now is stay calm.

"Yes, I'm Isabella," I say, making eye contact.

"Wonderful! I'm Michael Newton, General Manager here at The Four Seasons." A business card seems to magically appear in his hand and I'm surprised when he hands it to me. I'm still unsure what the man is playing at so I gingerly take the card from him, but don't look at it. I keep my eyes on his, not trusting him one bit.

"You are a guest of Mr. Cullen's, correct?"

Ah, yes, of course. He's testing me. I can play this game.

"That's correct," I simply reply.

"Excellent! I have a message for you from Mr. Cullen. He wants me to tell you that he'll be running late this evening and that he wishes for you to meet him in the bar, here in the lobby, at six o'clock, ready for your date."

I continue to look at him, waiting to see if there is more to the message, when the words Mr. Newton just spoke sink in. There is no test, no game. He really _is_ just giving me a message from Edward and has no idea about the nature of our relationship.

I relax just a bit and smile at Mr. Newton. "Thank you very much."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Isabella. Have a wonderful evening and enjoy your stay at The Four Seasons." He gives me a professional smile before turning and walking back to the front desk.

Okay, so that wasn't as bad as I feared. I'm so used to being judged harshly that I immediately distrust people until I get to know them better. It's a typical consequence from my upbringing and profession.

Two hours later I'm sitting at the bar, sipping a glass of Pinot Grigio and waiting for my date. Even though I should be nervous or excited about having dinner in public with Edward, I find myself quite calm and relaxed. I'm sure it's because of the long, hot bath I soaked in before I started getting ready. After shaving, cleaning, and moisturizing every inch of my skin, I applied my makeup with a light hand and then styled my hair in a simple but elegant twist at the nape of my neck. I've never felt as glamorous as I did while slipping on my new lingerie and cocktail dress. The white crepe material hugs my curves in a flattering way, exactly opposite of how my usual work clothes show off my body. Completing my outfit are gold stilettos that make my legs look a mile long. I've heard the saying 'clothes make the person' many times but I didn't believe it until tonight. I feel confident, empowered, and classy. For the first time in my life, I feel like a lady.

I hear a throat clearing behind me, and when I turn around on my bar stool, I find myself staring directly into Edward's eyes. As many times as I've looked into them, I still can't figure out an exact way to describe their color. Tonight, they're a mixture of gold and green that resembles the sun fading behind a clover field. I'm momentarily lost in his gaze until I hear his voice, low but soft as suede.

"Isabella."

I try my best not to swallow loudly before answering. "Mr. Cul-, er, I mean, Edward. I'm glad you're here."

"As am I. Please accept my sincerest apologies for being late." He takes my hand and brushes his lips against my knuckles. "You truly live up to your name, Bella. You are magnificent."

At this point, I think I've forgotten how to breathe and I'm pretty sure I'm having an out-of-body experience. I somehow manage to thank him and smile before he places his hand on my lower back and motions toward the exit.

"Shall we?"

~~~~~~BD~~~~~~

I'm surrounded by beauty. Seriously, nothing ugly or unattractive is found here. The restaurant we're in is gorgeous. The same can be said for the patrons, as well as the staff. Hell, even the food is almost too pretty to eat. It's like I'm in some kind of Stepford Wives-Twilight Zone mash-up and I feel somewhat relieved as I remind myself … again ... that I only have to be in this world for a week.

Edward is easily the most beautiful person in the restaurant, but Jasper Whitlock comes in a very close second. There's something different about Jasper. He doesn't really seem like he belongs in the business world, or, maybe, it's that he doesn't _want_ to belong. He seems very nice, not blood-thirsty, as Edward seems to be. His steel-gray suit is buttoned-up perfection, while the length of his sandy blonde hair is on the verge of rebelling this stuffy lifestyle altogether. I'd bet my next orgasm that he has a few tattoos or piercings hiding underneath his suit.

I can't say that I really understand what Edward, Jasper, and Jasper's grandfather, Mr. JW Whitlock, have been talking about all evening, but the conversation becomes heated at times. From what I gather, Edward wants to buy the Whitlock's company and Jasper is ready to sell; it's Mr. Whitlock who doesn't believe his company needs saving.

It's during our second course that we hear a loud, boisterous noise coming our way. I look up to see a man, short in stature with a slicked back ponytail, stumbling to our table with a waiter following close behind him.

"Eddie! You started without me!" The man plops himself down in the empty chair close to Edward, reeking of whiskey.

The waiter nervously turns to Edward and tries to explain. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen. This man just showed up and insisted he's a member of your party. I, at first, refused to help him, but he started bothering our other patrons while looking for you. I told him I'd bring him to you, but only to see if you want him to stay. If you don't, I will personally see him out."

Edward's jaw twitches with annoyance, but he remains calm when he looks at the waiter.

"Thank you for showing him to the table. I'll make sure he sobers up and leaves quietly after our meal is finished." He waits for the waiter to walk away before turning back to the table.

"Isabella Swan, JW and Jasper Whitlock, this is my associate, James Stanley. Unfortunately, he's in no position to attend this meeting," Edward begins, before James cuts him off.

"Oh, come on, Eddie! Let me stay. I promise I'll be a good boy," James laughs as he swipes a roll from the breadbasket and shoves it in his mouth.

I'm in such shock that I don't know what to do. I had actually forgotten that James was supposed to be here with us. By the look of fury on Edward's face, though, he did _not_ forget and won't be forgiving anytime soon.

Edward jerks James' chair closer to his so that he can talk to him quietly, giving him a stern warning, I've no doubt. I take this opportunity to make a brief getaway. I clear my throat before standing. I'm caught off guard when both Jasper and JW stand with me. I'm flattered by their manners and give them an appreciative smile. When I see Jasper wink at me, I get a crazy idea in my head.

"Oh, I'm just going to the ladies' room. I won't be gone long." I glance over at Edward and he dismisses me with a nod of his head.

I place my napkin beside my plate, grab my purse, and make a mad dash for the bathroom. There are two things I need to accomplish. One: make a very important phone call. Two: get Alice a date with Jasper Whitlock.

First things first. I take out my cell phone and quickly find the contact I need. Naturally, the call is answered on its first ring.

"Jake? Put me on speakerphone so that Garrett can hear me." When I hear Garrett say he's with us, I take a deep breath before I start talking.

"I think I got our man."

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: **Yes, Bella, and you got your REAL man for an entire week! Enjoy it, girl!

**Jenny Kate:** Mmmmmm hmmmm...I bet she *enjoys* it! I know I would. So, I wonder what all of this with Jake and Garrett is about? Hmmmmm...

**Jiff: ** I want to know how Edward is going to handle James after the little scene he made?

**Jenny Kate:** I hope we'll get to see an angry Edward. *bites lip* Angryward is sooooo HOTT! *swoons*

**Jiff**: Yes, he is! I also think this Jasper, well, just about any Jasper, is hot! Anyone else agree?

**Jenny Kate:** I agree! *raises hand* I love Jasper in most stories. He's usually a charmer and a gentleman...occasionally with a bad-boy streak. He's definitely hot! I think there's more to learn about this Jasper. He seems to have a little bit of mystery to him. Can't wait to find out more! ;)

**Jiff**: Thank you to everyone who voted for Bella Donna in last week's Fic of the Week poll on The Lemonade Stand! Guess what! This week, Crash Zone is on the poll! We'd appreciate your votes again, if you wouldn't mind. LOL!

**Jenny Kate:** Thanks to our beta, Sunflower Fanfiction, and our pre-reader, Mauigirl60, for all of their help!


	7. Fit For Purpose

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Twilight...*this is where I'm supposed to say something funny/creative/interesting that we **_**do**_** own, but I can think of NOTHING* -JK's brain is fried. Thank the good Lord that it's Friday. Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Fit for Purpose - **This means that the good or service is good enough to do the job it was designed to do.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

After washing and drying my hands in the ladies' room, I step out into the small hallway that separates the restrooms from the dining area of the restaurant. Just as I'm about to start walking back to the table, I hear the men's room door open. I don't know why I turn to look back at the door but, when I do, I can't help but laugh.

Out steps Jasper Whitlock in a huge cloud of cigarette smoke. Looking like the cat that ate the canary, he smiles at me and pops a mint into his mouth.

"You don't really think that one little _tic tac _is going to make your ashtray smell go away, do you?"

"No, but it gives the illusion that I care enough to try."

Wow! You really _don't_ want to be here," I state. "I just thought you were bored with the dinner talk, but it's clear you have no interest your company's future."

"One hour into our meal and you already have me pegged as a spoiled brat who doesn't want to work a day in his life, right?" Jasper's eyebrows are raised in amusement but I sense I've hit a nerve.

"You really aren't hard to figure out, Mr. Whitlock. You played with your food instead of eating it; you kept quiet instead of helping your grandfather defend your family's company against a buyout from Edward; and then, you sneak off to the bathroom for a cigarette instead of going outside like everyone else. Those things tell me a lot about your character. I can also see by the holes in your lobes that you thought enough to remove your earrings before dinner. That was very considerate to your grandfather but I wonder, just how many tattoos are you hiding under that expensive suit?"

"I'm impressed with your observations."

"Well, I know how to read people, especially men. It's my job."

"Why, Miss Swan, are you flirting with me?"

"Not at all. I'm just making conversation."

Mmmm hmmmm." Jasper steps closer to me before declaring, "Just so you know, you're wrong about me."

"Oh, really?"

"I do live a very privileged lifestyle but I don't take it for granted. I have no interest in running a company that was meant to go to my father before he died. I'm very much hoping that Mr. Cullen buys the company so that I can start a business that I'm passionate about."

When I don't reply, he continues. "As far as why I chose to defile the men's room with my smoking, I was trying to avoid a waitress who works here and thinks I'm her big meal ticket. She would've followed me outside and I'd have to turn her down, obviously breaking her heart. So, you see, I'm not selfish or spoiled at all." His smile attempts to be innocent but I don't fall for his bullshit.

"And, lastly, there are four tats under my suit and I'll show them to you anytime you want."

I can't help but laugh at his attempt at flirting. I have no doubt Jasper doesn't usually fail at picking women up and, to be honest, I find him charming. His flirting is completely empty and he knows he has no chance with me.

"I'm sure your date and my grandfather are wondering what is taking us so long. We'd better head back before they send out a search party. Mr. Cullen is already pissed off at his friend. I'd hate for him to turn his wrath on you or, worse, me," he says, winking at me.

"I'm not worried; Edward is a teddy bear." _Lie._

"Yeah, a teddy bear with anger issues," he quips.

Laughter tries to bubble its way out of my mouth as I approach my seat. When Edward looks at me with fury in his eyes, I quickly compose myself and sit down.

The rest of our dinner is filled with tension thanks to JW Whitlock, James, and now me, I guess. I'm relieved when Edward pays the check and helps me out of my chair so we can leave.

When we walk outside, Edward pulls out his phone, texting McCarty to tell him that we're ready to leave, before turning to tell the Whitlock men good-bye. JW nods at me with a polite smile while Jasper gives me a wave of his hand, telling me he hopes to see me again.

Edward doesn't miss the interaction and I swear I hear a growl rumble in his chest when he walks closer to me. He grabs James by the collar of his jacket and practically drags him to a taxi parked nearby. I can't hear what Edward is telling him but James looks scared shitless. Edward opens the cab door and shoves James inside before throwing a few bills through the driver's open window.

I should probably be worried about how Edward will act toward me but I'm not. Instead, I'm turned on. I know that he isn't happy with me at the moment, but I don't know him well enough to predict whether or not he'll hurt me. I panic for a second when the thought of him firing me tonight enters my mind. I definitely don't want that to happen, so I'm going to have to take extra good care of him. Just the thought of Edward fucking me while angry sends a thrill straight to my core.

I wonder if he'd be opposed to car sex.

McCarty pulls up to the curb and Edward quickly guides me inside; his anger nearly cracking through his gentlemanly exterior.

The drive back to the hotel is quiet but filled with the greatest amount of sexual tension I've ever experienced. I want to touch Edward so badly. I notice his fingers twitching over in my direction but he keeps them on his side.

"So, how do you think the meeting went?" I attempt to make conversation when the silence becomes too much to bear.

Edward scoffs before answering. "It was a fucking disaster, Bella! James was a complete embarrassment, JW is a stubborn old man and his grandson couldn't care any less about anything we discussed. Then, there's _you_."

"Me? What did I do?"

He looks at me incredulously.

"Don't play coy with me, Bella. I saw you talking and flirting with Jasper. Were you already lining up your next job? It shouldn't be a surprise to you that I do _not_ like sharing."

I should be pissed at his accusations, but his jealousy only serves to drench my panties further.

"I'll have you know, Mr. Cullen, that I don't overbook my clients; I was simply having a conversation with Jasper - not flirting."

Seeming to believe me, he turns his attention to the scenery outside the window, remaining quiet until we pull up to the hotel. Once we're inside the building, he grabs my hand and leads me to the elevator. The same evening attendant is there, smiling politely as we step inside. Edward, though, is not polite.

"You. Get out! Now!"

"But, Mr. Cullen, it's my job to escort you to your penthouse."

"Consider yourself relieved of your duties for the evening. Now, leave!"

There's no mistaking the power in Edward's voice and the poor attendant barely makes it out of the elevator without tripping all over himself.

"What the hell was that all about?" I ask, as Edward closes the elevator doors and pushes the button for the penthouse.

"Bella, I'm quite angry right now and I expect you to help me relieve this anger."

My nipples harden at his words and I lick my suddenly dry lips. "I'll do whatever you want me to."

His eyes find mine and the look he gives me nearly takes my breath away.

"I don't want to hurt you but I'm going to fuck you hard. More than once. You have to promise to stop me if I get too rough. Do you understand?"

I can only nod my head 'yes'.

"Good. Now, come here."

I step toward him and he grabs me, quickly pushing my back against the mirrored wall of the elevator. He wraps his hand around my jaw and, for a second, I think he's going to kiss me. No kissing is a rule of both of ours, but I want him to break it so fucking badly right now. I want to feel his mouth on mine. What is it about this man that makes me want to abandon all reason with just one touch?

Instead of kissing me, Edward plunges his thumb in my mouth. I never break eye-contact with him, sucking it just like I'd do his dick if he'd let me.

Edward curses under his breath before hitching my leg up and wrapping it around his waist. I immediately start moving my hips, silently begging for friction.

The elevator arrives at the penthouse and the doors open. "Hold onto me, Bella," he says, bracing his hand against the button that will keep the doors open and the elevator in place. With his free hand, he rips my panties from my body and I marvel at his strength. My body quivers in anticipation, ready for him to use that strength on me.

I feel his fingers coat themselves in my wetness before sliding inside me. "Always so fucking ready for me," he growls, plunging deeper and speeding up his pace.

I gasp, "You! Only for you!"

He attacks my neck with his mouth; I feel his tongue licking me, the tingling sensation makes my eyes roll back in my head. His teeth barely make contact with my skin before he pulls his mouth away. I'm disappointed by his movement. I want him to bite me, mark me; make me his.

I can't focus on the thoughts running rampant in my mind because my body is heating up with every push of his fingers. Edward grinds the heel of his hand on my clit and I see spots as my orgasm rocks me to my core.

Not allowing me any time to recover, he pulls his fingers out, grabs my arm and takes me into the penthouse. Edward walks me to the back of the couch before unzipping and sliding my dress down my body.

"Leave your shoes on!" he demands.

My bra is gone in an instant and when I feel his fingers pinch and pull at my nipples from behind, I almost come again. I hear a rustling behind me and I know Edward is undressing. I sneak a peek at him over my shoulder and, I swear, I'll never get used to seeing his naked perfection.

I feel his mouth burn a trail of delicious fire as he kisses down my spine. I automatically bend over the sofa, ready for him.

Edward sheaths himself before running his hands over my ass, whispering words of admiration. He rubs his cock up and down my slit once, twice, before slamming into me, making me cry out.

"Too much?" he grunts out.

"No," I pant. "More! I need more!"

"Fuck!" he groans through clenched teeth. One of his hands is pressing down just under my spine while the other grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls. I feel like I could pass out from the intense mixture of pain and pleasure and I'm not even close to an orgasm yet. From this angle, Edward's cock reaches farther than any other man's ever has; from this moment on, I know I'm ruined for anyone else.

He lets go of my hair so that he can hold onto my hips with both hands while pumping into me at an increasing speed. That familiar burning that I will always crave inches its way over my entire body; I brace myself on the couch frame, ready to let go.

The sounds coming from Edward's mouth are primal and beautiful. His fingers dig into my hips as he leans back, hitting that elusive spot inside of me and pushing me over the edge. I scream out, completely losing control of my body's movements. When I feel Edward tense up and begin twitching, it triggers yet another orgasm.

He must know that I have lost the ability to move my body because, once I've calmed down and my breathing is back to normal, he pulls out of me, immediately picking me up and cradling me in his arms. He carries me into the bathroom and turns on the water to the tub. There are no words spoken between us, just Edward placing soft kisses to my hair, as he holds me. When the bath is ready, he lowers me into the water before turning and cleaning himself off. He grabs a soft washcloth, covers it with soap, and starts massaging my body with soothing motions. I watch him as he bathes me. His eyes never leave his task, but I see many emotions cover his face. I just wish I knew what they meant.

He stops his hand and lets out a soft gasp when he reaches my hips. I tear my eyes away from his mouth and look down, seeing purple spots on my skin that are the perfect match of Edward's fingertips. I place my hands on his face and turn it toward me.

"You were supposed to stop me when I got too rough!"

"Edward, it wasn't too rough. I've never felt so good in my life, I swear it."

"That can't be true," he argues.

"You make me feel alive," I say, my voice barely above a whisper. "No one else has ever made me feel that way."

He rubs a shaky finger down my cheek and I've never seen him look so vulnerable. Without another word, he lifts me from the water, wrapping me in a fluffy towel before laying me on the bed.

"Will you sleep with me?" I ask.

Sliding in the bed and covering us both with the blanket, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest.

"I can deny you nothing," I hear him whisper before sleep overtakes me.

Hours later, I wake with a start. I'm alone in a cold bed and the déjà vu I feel is unsettling. I wonder if Edward is gone like the last time I woke up in his bed.

I find a terry-cloth robe hanging in the closet and wrap it around my body before walking out of the bedroom. In the corner of the living area, sitting at a desk with his laptop and only a single lamp lit, is Edward.

Before I reach him, he looks over at me and asks, "Is everything okay?"

I nod my head before speaking, timidly sitting in a plush chair close to his desk. "You're here."

"I am. Did you think I wouldn't be?"

"You weren't here the last time I woke up in the middle of the night." I pause for a second, wondering about that night. "Where did you go that first night?" I ask.

Edward closes his laptop and faces me. "I had business to attend to."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Do you not keep late hours as well, Bella?"

Ignoring his comparison, I decide to change the subject. "So, you don't sleep and you don't eat...what is it that you actually _do_, Edward?"

"I buy companies that are in financial ruin and resell their parts or divisions to other companies."

"No, I meant for fun or to relax?"

"My work _is_ fun, and it also relaxes me. When I need a release, I fuck."

I clear my throat before asking my next question because I'm not sure I want to know the answer. "Why fuck prostitutes? I know you could date anyone you wanted for free so why do you pay for it? Are you that afraid of commitment?" I try to laugh at my poor joke.

"I'm not afraid of commitment; I just don't see the need for it. I'm not a very talkative person so I don't need someone to converse with on a regular basis. Plus, I travel and work constantly, so I'm never home. My needs are purely physical, Bella. I hope you understand that."

His words sting, but they're a reminder that I'm here only to do a job. Not that I expected anything different. I think my brain is associating orgasms with feelings and I need to put an end to that right the fuck now. I'll do my job and enjoy it, but I'll enjoy the money and opportunities it gives me even more.

"Is that why you don't kiss on the mouth or perform oral sex? It's too intimate for you?"

He seems to be thinking about how to answer my question before he simply says, "Yes."

"Me, too. I mean, that's why I don't do it either. It's way too personal for just a fuck."

"Exactly. I'm finding that you and I are very similar creatures."

I don't really know if that's a good thing or not, but before I can think of a reply, I hear Edward's cell phone ring.

Quickly grabbing his phone, he answers it with a sigh. "Yes?"

He turns his body away from my direction and speaks very quietly into the phone, automatically making me suspicious. Who would be calling Edward this late at night and why is he acting so secretive? He doesn't owe me any explanations, but I still want to know. There's _so much_ about him that I want to know. I've never known anyone like him; I can't help but be curious.

Edward's voice gets marginally louder and I see his shoulders stiffen. After he hangs up the call, he turns to me with a weary look on his face.

"That was my sister, Rose. She's on her way over."

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate**: Whut whoa. Is that good or bad that Rose is coming over? *panics* I mean, is she nice? Will she like Bella? Who is she...what is she?! *bites nails*

**Jiff**: *shows JK our character description page* Oh, shit, it's blank! What WILL Rose be like?!

**Jenny Kate**: There we go, flying by the seat of our pants again! One of these days, we're gonna be pantless and then what are we gonna do?!

**Jiff**: I shudder at the thought. But, being pantless means easy access, right? That doesn't sound too bad...

**Jenny Kate**: I often go commando to save panties...you know, on days when I know there will be a lot of Rob porn.

**Jiff**: Truth. Why waste the money on panties when Rob is going to just melt them off anyway?

**Jenny Kate**: Werd. We'd just like to give a shout out to our beta and pre-reader, Sunflower FanFiction and Mauigirl60...thanks for making our words better! We also appreciate each and everyone of you who read our stories! Your support and reviews are what keep us going! THANK YOU! We show our appreciation through Rob p0rn...so, come be our friends on Facebook and Twitter - Jiffy Kate on FB and JiffyKateFanFic on Twitter (and/or TrixieandTess and JiffSimpson)


	8. Turning Point

**Disclaimer: Stephenie still owns Twilight...always has, always will. We own frequent flyer passes to the "fraidy holes", aka tornado shelters.**

turning point - **a point at ****which**** a decisive change takes place.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Only moments after hanging up the phone, the door to my penthouse is flung open, my sister standing in the foyer, hands on her hips.

Rose was never one to make a subdued entrance.

"Sister," I say, giving her a curt nod. She knows I'm not happy she's here, so I don't bother with niceties.

Rosalie and I have always been civil to each other, but we were better at it when we were younger...human. Nowadays, we only speak when we absolutely have to and, apparently, tonight will be one of those times. I just wish I knew what she wanted to talk about. We won't be able to converse freely with Bella here and I have a feeling that my sister will enjoy this exchange much more than I will.

What is it about siblings that they enjoy seeing each other squirm so fucking much?

"Edward, my dear brother, how are you?" Rose air-kisses both of my cheeks before turning to Bella. "Well, who do we have here? Can this be the 'Bella' I've heard so much about? Oh, she's just _adorable_!"

Rose strides up to Bella and places both of her well-manicured hands on Bella's flushed cheeks. "Yes, Edward, she's too cute for words!"

Bella looks over Rosalie's shoulder and gives me a penetrating gaze, arching her brow for good measure.

"Bella, allow me to introduce you. This is my sister, Rosalie Cullen. I'm assuming she has heard of you through her boyfriend and my driver, McCarty."

Realization dawns on her face and she gives my sister a polite smile. "Of course. It's nice to meet you, Rosalie. If you'll please excuse me, I'm going to make myself more presentable for company."

I watch as Bella rushes off to the bedroom in her sheer nightgown and quickly closes the door. As soon as the door latches, I move to where my face is only inches away from Rose's.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! You knew that Bella was here; why would you show up out of the blue in the middle of the damned night?!"

"It's great to see you, too, Brother," she says, rolling her amber-colored eyes. Rose and I don't resemble each other much in the looks department; she looks more like our father and I like my mother, but our eyes are exactly the same. Of course, their odd color has nothing to do with our DNA.

"Don't be mad," she continues. "All I've heard from McCarty lately is about this girl who's been occupying your time. I can hardly remember the last time that's happened, so you can't fault me for being curious."

I sigh, sitting back down at my desk, this time facing Rose, and run my fingers through my hair. "Yes, I've known Bella for two weeks now. Do you have a problem with that?"

"_I_ don't have a problem, unless you make it a problem for me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know we're alike in most ways now, but one of the main differences is that my track record is perfect. You've screwed up before, but never with someone that you've spent this much time with. What does she know about you? More importantly, what do you know about her? Does she have family? Friends? A pimp or someone who would come looking for her if she'd turn up missing? I like it here and I won't allow you to mess up the Cullen name or my life with McCarty. You've done enough damage already," she seethes.

"Fuck, Rose! You really will hold that against me for eternity, won't you? You'll never accept that my actions were out of love and protection for you!"

"Just answer the question, Edward! What does Bella know?"

I grab her by her biceps - knowing I can't hurt her - and speak through clenched teeth, our voices never rising above a whisper. "She doesn't know anything! She doesn't suspect anything! Mind your fucking business and leave us alone!"

She breaks away from me swiftly. "Will you tell her? About you? About me? Are you planning on turning her? Because if you are, I won't just stand here and let you do it. You never gave me the choice and I'll be damned if I let you do that to anyone else."

"Fuck you!"

"No, thanks. But that reminds me - if you kill her, McCarty and I won't help you clean up your mess. We won't do that ever again."

Before I can respond, I see Bella standing just outside the bedroom door. Her face is washed, hair pulled back, and she's now wearing a robe. If I had a heart, it'd be slamming into my chest just from looking at her natural beauty.

Rose quickly looks from my face to Bella's and puts on her most captivating smile, before motioning for Bella to join us.

"Come over here, Bella; don't be shy. Edward was just telling me how much he's been enjoying your company." Rosalie waits for Bella to enter the room and stand by me before adding, "You must be worth every penny you charge."

"Rose!" I yell at my sister.

"What?" She puts on a confused face, but no one here is buying it. "Well, I just assumed she was a _working girl_... that _is_ your style, right, Edward? Bella, please forgive me if I'm wrong. I mean, who cares, really? It's just a job. A girl's gotta make a living somehow," she laughs, sardonically.

"Bella, just ignore Rose; I do. She's usually pissed at the world, but no more than she's pissed at me."

I watch as Bella straightens her spine and squares her shoulders in Rose's direction. Looking right into my sister's eyes, she replies, "You're absolutely correct, Rose. I _do_ have to make a living. I'm just fortunate that I can work and play at the same time."

"Well, don't get too comfortable, Bella. My brother isn't one to keep girls around. He may get _urges_ to make things more..._permanent_, but he always fails."

"You need to leave. Now!" My sister loves pushing buttons, but Bella has done nothing to be on the receiving end of her wrath, and I won't stand here and watch Rose demean her a second longer.

"I'm done here anyway," Rose laughs. "Just remember what I said earlier, Edward, and don't do anything...careless."

Without giving me or Bella a second look, Rose is out the door just as quickly and dramatically as she entered it.

I stare at the door, trying to get myself under control. My sister's visit has pushed my limits and I cannot lose control around Bella; I _will_ not. Unfortunately, Rose gave me some things to think about regarding Bella, but I can't focus on those just yet. Right now, I need to make sure Bella's okay and that my sister's abrasiveness didn't scare her off.

Slowly, I turn my face in Bella's direction and find her staring right back at me, chest heaving.

"What the hell was that all about, Edward?!"

"Bella, I-"

"No! You let me talk!" Fuck me, she's even more beautiful when she's enraged.

"Of course. Say what you need to say." I sit down on one of the couches and pat the seat beside me, silently asking her to sit with me.

"I'd rather stand for the moment, thank you." She paces in front of me a few times and I can tell that she's trying to figure out what she's going to say by the expression on her face. I'm not sure how much she heard or what is going through her mind. Maybe she's formulating an escape plan, but surely she doesn't suspect what I am - what Rose and I are. If she does, I won't blame her for wanting to get as far away from me as she can. I don't know if I can let her go, though. I still haven't figured out this hold she has over me; I don't even think she's aware of it.

"What are you thinking?" I ask, needing her to give me something to work with. Between her facial expressions and the increased heartbeat, I can only guess that she's either pissed off or just scared. I really need to know which one it is, so that I'll know what to do to calm her down and make sure she stays.

"I don't even know where to start. I mean, I can't figure out what I did to piss your sister off; I only now just met her! She was obviously attacking me for being a hooker, but why does she care what I do? Apparently, this isn't a new thing for you." She pauses briefly, taking a breath.

"Edward, I know I'm not the first hooker you've brought home. I can't, for the life of me, understand _why_ you'd ever need one. The other thing I can't understand is why your sister seems to care so much about our arrangement. She seems okay with the fact that you're with a prostitute, so what's her deal? And, what was she talking about...about you having 'urges' but always failing to make things 'permanent'?"

I finally allow myself to look into Bella's eyes, and her gaze immobilizes me. My mind is working at warped speed trying to figure out the right thing to say. I'm so wound up and the only thing that would help relieve my stress, besides fucking, is feeding. I'm fairly certain Bella wouldn't approve of me leaving right now without an explanation, but I have to get out of here.

I stand up quickly, grabbing my room key before walking to the door. I glance over my shoulder and say, "I have to leave. I won't be gone for long and it is my sincerest wish that you stay here and wait for me. I'll answer your questions when I return."

"You're leaving?! It's the middle of the night, Edward! Where are you going?"

With my hand holding the doorknob, I turn my upper body toward Bella. "Don't provoke me, Bella. It's in your best interests to do as I say." My voice rises in volume and my control is slipping. "It's what I'm paying you for, remember?"

I know the steel in my voice has done its job when I hear her gasp. Her accelerated heartbeat only pushes me out the door quicker, desperate for an escape that only the forests of the Pacific Northwest can bring me.

Moving quickly, faster than what's normal, often at speeds that human eyes can't detect, I flee the hotel and slink into the dark night.

I don't take a breath until I'm well out of the city, knowing that I could snap at any moment. It would be so easy to pull an unsuspecting victim into a dark alleyway or an abandoned building. Their blood would be enough to quench my thirst for much longer, giving me more power and more freedom...but I can't. The small flicker of humanity left inside me wouldn't allow that.

When the forest finally surrounds me, I allow myself to breathe in, as I use my senses to quickly track down what I need.

I want to hunt and get back to Bella as quickly as possible. The brief thought that she might flee again crosses my mind, increasing my speed even more. When I think of her leaving, there's an ache in my chest, not the burning from my need for blood, it's different...something I haven't felt in decades.

Swiftly, I take down the first buck that crosses my path. Sinking my teeth into its flesh, I allow my primal instincts to surface for the first time in over a week. I feel immediate relief from the fire in my throat, and for the first time in the last 24 hours, my muscles uncoil and tension leaves my body.

I could hunt more, but my mind is clear and my control is firmly back in place. The desire that takes over now is Bella. I need to get back to her and give her what explanation I can...enough to make her stay.

Once back at the hotel, I use all of the rear entrances that I know so well, moving quickly past security cameras and going completely unnoticed up the emergency stairwell. At the floor just before the penthouse, I walk into the hallway and slip my card into the slot inside the elevator, giving me access to the top floor.

As I step off the elevator, I'm greeted with the soft, slow beats of Bella's heart. I'm relieved to know that she's still here and that she's calmed down. From the sounds coming from inside, I would guess that she's asleep.

Quietly slipping my card into the slot on the door, I enter the room, barely making a sound. I walk into the bedroom and find the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my 66 years.

Bella is peacefully sleeping in the middle of the large king-sized bed. The contrast of her chestnut brown hair against the stark white sheets is lovely, her porcelain skin taking on a soft glow in the moonlight shining through the window.

I walk silently to the chair in the corner of the room and sit for hours, just watching her sleep.

Sometimes, I wish I could still sleep...I wish I could turn off my mind and senses and urges, if only for those brief hours during the night...if not for nothing else, but to get a reprieve from my sentence.

I've always wondered what people meant when they said they were living vicariously through someone else, but in this moment, I understand the meaning. By watching Bella sleep, I remember what it's like, and I allow my mind to turn off...I think of nothing else but the rise and fall of her chest, and the rhythmic breaths she takes.

"Edward," I hear her say softly, almost a cry, as if she's calling for me in her sleep. When I said that I could deny her nothing, I meant it. So, I go to her, kneeling softly on the bed. I slide in beside her, gently placing my arm over her waist and gather her close to me.

Her eyelids flutter every once in a while, making me wonder what she's dreaming about. I hope it's good...and happy. I want her to be happy.

Her lips draw together, as if they're trying to form a word, and she says my name again...softly, almost reverently this time.

The desire to kiss her is so strong. I know I can resist it, because I have for so many years. Not just with Bella, but with any woman I've been with. But I don't know if I want to anymore.

There's a small chance of venom being passed from me to her, but the odds are slight of it doing anything permanent. The main reason I don't kiss is because it feels too personal...too intimate.

I focus on her lips...the shape, the color; even in the darkness, they have a darker hue than the rest of her skin. They look so soft...the dip of her top lip is something I've wanted to touch since the first time I saw her.

I know it's risky and breaking all the rules, but I can't help myself any longer.

I close the short distance between us, until we're breathing the same air...our lips only a whisper apart. Swallowing back the naturally-pooling venom, I prepare myself. As I hold my breath, I press my lips ever so slightly to hers.

The feeling is electric, like a current passing from her body to mine. The warmth of her lips is like a blazing fire. Taking it one step further, I slowly open my mouth...just slightly, only enough to taste her skin.

I could feast on her for days, not in the way that my instincts would insist, but in a completely different way...I want to taste her and feel her.._.be_ with her.

I've never felt this way and it scares me. That fear is what pulls me from the bed. At lightning speed, I'm across the room and back in the chair...a safe distance from this woman who's caused me so much confusion and distress...and other emotions that I didn't know I was still capable of feeling.

A short moment later, I watch Bella awaken; her eyes immediately finding mine. Her heart rate spikes and I hope it's from being surprised to find me looking at her, not from fear or anger.

"Good morning, Bella," I say, trying to be patient for her response.

She sits up and runs her fingers under her eyes, her hair covering her shoulders in a tangled mess. After clearing her throat, she finally answers. "Morning. How long have you been sitting there?"

"I've been here most of the morning, ever since I returned from my sudden...departure."

At the mention of my leaving, her face hardens and I begin to panic inside. "I was lying down with you...in bed...for a while, also," I admit, hoping to soften her anger at me.

"You did?"

"I did." Tentatively I walk to the edge of the bed, silently asking for permission to sit on it. "You, um, said my name. You sounded worried and I wanted to reassure you, so I climbed into bed and held you."

A beautiful blush covers her face as she bites her lip and looks away. "I _was_ worried. I didn't understand why you were so mad or where you'd gone." She looks back up at me. "I didn't know if you'd come back."

I let out a deep breath and sit down on the bed, remaining a respectable distance away from her. It's killing me to be this close to her and yet not being able to touch her. I want to touch her so fucking bad.

"Of course I was going to come back. Bella, I wasn't mad at _you_. I was mad at Rosalie; mad that I couldn't answer your questions right away...mad at a lot of things but _never_ you. I sometimes have a problem with my anger and there are only a couple of things that help me...control it. You know one of those ways, as evidenced by our escapades after dinner with the Whitlocks. The other I can't tell you about just yet."

Bella moves like she's going to get off the bed but I grab her wrist before she can get too far, making sure to be gentle with her.

"I want to, Bella. I want to tell you everything about me but I can't...not yet. I-I'm sorry."

The only other person I've ever apologized to is my sister. Bella, of course, doesn't understand the magnitude of me saying this but I hope she believes my sincerity.

She grabs my hand that's still holding her wrist and I let her remove it. I'm surprised when she holds my hand in between both of hers. The air becomes electric and I can't tell the difference in the sounds of our breathing.

"I want to know all about you, Edward. What can you tell me about yourself now?"

This is one of the few times that I'm glad I don't have a heartbeat. Bella would most certainly be feeling the rapid rush of my blood through my hands if I did have one. The only mannerism of mine that shows my anxiousness is running my hands through my hair, but there's no fucking way I'm removing my hand from hers any time soon.

"Well, you already know a few things about me. You know my occupation and that I enjoy only the finer things in life. You've met my loving sister," I say, smirking at her to know I'm kidding, "and you know I have a voracious sexual appetite."

I feel her body shudder at my words but she quickly controls her reaction and adds, "I also know you can't drive a stick for shit."

Even I am surprised at the laughter which bursts from my mouth. This woman has me experiencing things I never even realized I was missing, all in just two weeks' time. How will I ever be able to let her leave? I can't think about that now. Now, I have to give her something..._anything_ to satisfy her curiosity and make her want to stay.

"Yes, well, I haven't had much need for learning how to drive; I've always had a driver."

"Always? As in, _always_? Even when you were a kid?" she asks, disbelievingly.

I smile at her, using the hand of mine that she's not holding to draw circles on her knee.

"It's probably no surprise that I come from a wealthy family. My father had a very successful business while I was growing up, so, yes, I've always had someone drive me where I needed to go. I know how to drive automatic, I'm just not very good with manual transmissions," I laugh.

"I can teach you."

My mouth goes dry as she gives me a shy look. "You can teach me how to drive a stick-shift?"

"Yeah, that was one of the few decent things my mom taught me - that, and how to survive on the streets." She continues on when she registers my confused expression. "My mom was a hooker. I don't know who my dad is."

I don't know how to respond to this information. I've wondered these past few days how Bella decided on prostitution as a career choice, but never did I suspect she followed in her mother's footsteps.

"Bella, I-"

"No, it's cool, Edward," she interrupts. "It is what it is, you know? It doesn't do me any good dwelling on the past or wondering 'what if'; I just have to live the best way I can."

Her words floor me. She could be describing my life just as easily as she's describing her own. I have so many regrets and so much pain, but I've never been able to let it go. Instead, I've let it all fester inside me, deep into my bones, becoming a monster, both literally and figuratively. I thought I was redeeming myself - at least in my eyes - by drinking only from animals and not humans, with a few accidental exceptions, of course, but I'm lower than the scum of the earth compared to this angel in front of me.

I cannot change _what_ I am, but I can change the_ type_ of person I am, can't I? Do I dare try? Do I dare allow myself to feel emotions that have been dormant for decades? Hope...happiness...love...are they even possible for someone, some_thing_, like me?

I don't know if those things are possible, but I do know this: I'll risk it, risk _everything_ for her, if she wants me.

"Bella, you make me want to be a better man."

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: ** Well, Jiff has high-tailed it outta the country...or, at least Oklahoma. She had enough of the stupid tornadoes and went to Louisiana for the weekend. And, I blame her...and Fanfic Maplestyle, and Livie Liv for this chapter being posted so late. They started talking about _Glass House_ by Livie Liv and got me all distracted...and twisted my arm...and held me down...basically, forcing me to read it. So, that's what I'll be doing the rest of the night, while I ride out the storms.

**Thanks so much for reading, rec'ing, and reviewing! We love you guys! If you're in the paths of these crazy ass storms, BE SAFE! **

We'd like to thank our awesome beta,** Mauigirl60**! Thank you so much for making our words pretty!


	9. Trade Secrets

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight...or maybe we should say that it has owned her for the last 10 years. We know the feeling Steph. Thanks for letting us play with your characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(BPOV)**

The last 24 hours have been a rollercoaster. From the dinner with the Whitlocks and James, to Edward's sister's surprise visit and then his leaving, only to come back and apparently watch me sleep...it's all been a lot to process. I can physically feel a change in the air around me. Last night, as Edward and I talked in the dark, there was a difference in his tone and the words that he spoke. I felt like everything he said was coming from a place deeply hidden...somewhere he hadn't been in a long time.

If I'm being completely honest with myself, it freaked me out.

I'm not sure how I feel about him saying that I make him want to be a better man. That's a lot of pressure to put on a girl like me. And, to know that my increased feelings for him are matched by his own for me, it's a lot to accept. For one, the track record for people who care about me sticking around is slim. Outside of Alice, everyone I've ever loved or who've loved me has left.

My mom died.

My dad disappeared.

And, I feel the same way about Edward. I feel like he could just vanish into thin air...like I could wake up one morning and he'd be gone, and this would all have been some elaborate, fantastical dream.

The benefit of being in the line of work that I'm in is not getting attached. My job requires me to be unattached and that's been okay with me, until now.

There's part of me that wants to be attached to Edward. I'm not sure how I'm going to feel when the week is up. Will he let me go? Can I go back to being Bella Donna, the hooker? I feel like I've bared my soul to him. In only a few conversations, I've told him more things about myself than anyone else on the face of this earth knows, except for Alice...and maybe Jake and Garrett. That, in itself, already makes me feel attached - in a way.

The thought of Jake and Garrett brings on a whole new set of problems. I don't know if I can successfully do my job and stay with Edward. The truth is that I might _have_ to leave. How can I possibly seduce James and stay with Edward? It's obvious that their relationship is volatile already. I can't imagine Edward being understanding enough to allow me to pursue James.

That thought makes me laugh, actually. It's very evident that Edward is possessive.

And, _that_ thought makes me tingle all over. The memory alone of Edward claiming me...taking out his frustrations and emotions while pounding into me...it's enough to put me on the verge of an orgasm.

I'm not ready to give that up.

I take a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom, resolved to figure out a way to find out what I need to know about James without fucking things up with Edward. There _has_ to be a way...and if there is, I'll find it.

"Good. I'll meet you at Columbia Center at nine o'clock," Edward says into the phone. "And, James, show up sober. I need you at full speed for this meeting."

Edward ends the call abruptly, turning toward me as I enter the room.

"Good morning, Isabella. I took the liberty of ordering you breakfast," he informs me, motioning toward the table where there are numerous covered plates and a bowl of fresh fruit. My eyes zone in on the sterling silver coffee pot, as I walk over. I turn one of the white porcelain cups right-side up and pour a cup. The aroma alone makes me feel more awake...it's an immediate mood booster.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Edward asks, walking toward me, as I perch on the side of one of the chairs.

"I'm not really a breakfast eater. The only thing that we usually have in the apartment is stale cereal and Alice is notorious for drinking all the milk. Going out of the apartment early in the morning is depressing. The streets at night are depressing enough, but in the daylight...depressing doesn't even cover it. I try to stay indoors until the sun goes down."

A dry laugh escapes his lips. "You never cease to amaze me," he says, as one hand rubs along his perfect jawline. The way he's standing there looking at me, like _I'm_ breakfast, makes my knees weak and the muscles in the pit of my stomach tighten.

The cup of coffee in my hand shakes as I set it down onto the saucer, feeling too unstable to hold it.

I clear my throat, making sure my voice will come out when I attempt to talk. "What is on the agenda today?"

"Well, I would love nothing more than to stay here all day, ravishing your body," he says, stepping forward and untying the belt of my robe, causing it to fall open and expose my naked body. "Feeling your hot, wet pussy wrapped around me."

His hand brushes my side, gripping my hip and pulling me toward him. "Making you scream out my name...over and over," he whispers in my ear. The feel of his breath sends chills up my spine, making me shiver. He lets out a low, throaty chuckle. "Instead, I have a very important meeting today." And, with that, he lets go of me, stepping away.

"Eat your breakfast," he orders. "You're going to need your strength for what I have planned for you tonight."

I swallow the huge lump in my throat, and slowly back up and sit in the chair at the table. I don't trust my legs right now.

As he walks into the bedroom, he calls back, "Go and buy a dress suitable for a black tie event. I have an obligation tonight and I'd like you to come with me." He pauses. "Red...make the dress red," he adds, turning around to look at me. "Oh, and nothing underneath. I need you ready for me at all times."

The wetness between my legs proves that his request will not be a problem.

"Bella?"

"What? Sorry," I say, looking up, realizing that I hadn't been paying attention, my mind still thinking about his touch and his words.

"My request requires a response."

"Yes, I'll get a dress...and I'll be ready," I say. Damn, he's bossy. And, damn, if I don't love that about him.

"Good," he responds, walking away.

When he disappears beyond the door of the bedroom, I walk quickly over to where his briefcase is sitting...wide open. I need something with his office address on it. An idea was forming as he was talking to James on the phone, but I need a little bit of information before I can execute it.

One of his business cards is sticking out of a pocket, so I grab it and tuck it into the pocket of my robe. I don't have time to look at it, but I'm hoping it has the information I need.

Edward walks back into the room, a grey suit jacket on, which matches his slacks. The top three buttons are no longer open, and a black tie is wrapped tightly around his collar. He takes my breath away. I have to bite down on my lip to keep myself from moaning out loud.

He must catch some of my vibes, because he smirks at me, as he closes up his briefcase.

"Have a good day, Bella," he says, as he walks out the front door of the pent house. His ass is just as good as the front of him. He leaves me wanting and completely worked up.

Mother fucker! I'm going to have to take care of some "personal" business before I can even try to do what I plan on accomplishing today. That shit's going to take my full concentration and I can't concentrate with all of this pent-up sexual frustration. Damn him!

*****BD*****

An hour later, I'm relaxed, re-showered, dressed and making my way to 1001 Fourth Avenue.

I look at the business card one more time to make sure I have the address right.

I don't know what to expect when I get there. I have no idea if I'll have to go through a receptionist or if Edward's office will be locked, I'm just going to wing it. This seems like my only chance to try to dig up some dirt on James without actually being with him one-on-one. So, I'm taking my chances.

As I approach the address, I look up to see a tall glass office building. The crisp architecture is totally Edward - the hard lines, the dark grey exterior - I think I could have guessed that this is his office building if I had to pick it out of a line-up. Walking up to the elevators, I peek at the card again, checking to see what floor I need.

Suite 5010.

Of course, it would be the top floor.

When the elevator door opens to the 50th floor, I know I'm in the right place because I see "Cullen Enterprises" inscripted in bronze on the wall in front of me.

There is only one door, so that makes it easy to know where to go; now, I just need to work up the courage to walk inside. The uncertainty is what makes my heart practically pound out of my chest.

What is the worst that can happen? That's the little trick I use to calm myself in nerve-wracking situations. I think about the worst case scenario, and for some reason, just having that in mind makes me feel better about whatever I'm doing. Should the worst thing really happen, I wouldn't be caught off guard.

In this situation, I guess the worst case scenario is that either I can't get in, or there's a bitchy receptionist, or James is still at the office - or Edward. I think I can talk my way around and out of all of those situations, as I'm a very resourceful person.

I look down at my simple, but beautiful clothing. Thanks to the Edward Cullen Fund, I'm dressed in a pair of cropped black slacks, a cream-colored silk tank top, kick-ass black stilettos and my trusty red leather jacket. I wanted to be prepared for whatever story I'd need to come up with to get me into the office. I still don't know exactly what I'm going to do...working with the unknown, it's a little hard to come up with a concrete plan of attack.

I take a deep breath, smooth my hair down, and turn the knob.

When it opens with ease, my heart rate spikes. I guess part of me thought it would be locked and I'd just go back to the hotel until I thought of another idea. The fact that I'm now standing in Edward's office has me panicking.

I shouldn't have come here. It's too risky. I should have thought of something else. I should just call Jake and Garrett and tell them to find someone else.

"Can I help you?" a male voice asks, making me almost jump out of my skin.

I turn around to see a dapperly dressed man, sitting behind a large desk. I notice his eyebrows raise and he reaches down to adjust the waistband of his pants.

Bingo! It's show time!

"Hi," I answer flirtatiously. "I'm really hoping you can help me," I say, letting my words drip with honey. I slip off my jacket and drape it across my arm, as I walk closer to the desk.

"I hope I can too," he says suggestively. Normally, I'd roll my eyes or I'd take him up on his offer, but I don't do either. I do something very uncharacteristic; I giggle...and smile.

"Well, I'm from Mr. Whitlock's office and he sent me over here to get a folder for him."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Cullen is out of the office, as is Mr. Stanley...but they should both be back in about 30 minutes."

Shit! That doesn't give me long.

_Come on Bella, turn on the charm. Get in and get out...this is where you excel...closing the deal. You got this._

"Yes, they're at a meeting with Mr. Whitlock. They sent me over here," I say with as much confidence as I can muster. Half the battle of selling a lie is believing it yourself, right?

"I don't know...maybe I'll just give Mr. Cullen a call - clear it with him first." He hesitates, reaching out to pick up the phone.

"What's your name?" I ask sweetly.

"Demetri," he answers, with a lopsided grin.

"Demetri," I say, as if I'm mulling over his name, "I think we both know how unreasonable Mr. Cullen can be when he doesn't get what he wants, right?"

"Yes."

"And we probably both know how much Mr. Cullen hates to be interrupted in the middle of a meeting, right?"

He nods.

"Then, I think we both know that calling him would be a very bad idea."

"You've got five minutes," he says, glancing to the door and then back at me. I think I already see a bead of sweat forming on his shiny forehead.

"Thank you, Demetri."

Walking past him down the hall, I realize that I have no idea which office belongs to James. When I get to the end of the hall, there is a door to my left and one also to my right. I play a quick game of "eeny-meeny-miny-moe" and choose the door on my left.

Walking in, I try to find something to tell me that this is James' office, but there aren't any personal touches...no family photos, no name-plates. I'm just met with a stark, very modern office. I scurry around to the back of the desk and begin opening drawers.

If Demetri comes in, I realize that I'm going to have to take extreme measures to keep him quiet and I really don't want to have to do that. So, I work as quickly and quietly as I can.

I begin thumbing through files and looking through drawers, trying to find anything suspicious or out of place - any tidbit of evidence that I could take back to Jake and Garrett - any piece of information that would be beneficial: names, numbers, addresses...a client list...anything.

Most of the files I come across are related to contracts and bids. Occasionally, there would be a file on an individual client, but nothing that looked out of place. When I get to the back of the bottom set of drawers, there's a metal box. I pull it out of the drawer and try to open it, but it's locked. Something tells me that if I can get into the box, this whole escapade could pay off.

Rummaging in the top drawer through pens and paper clips, I search for any type of key, but come up empty-handed. Although the lock looks pretty tight, I might be able to pick it with one of the paper clips. I've picked a few locks in my day.

Just as I reach for the paper clip, three things happen: the door handle turns, my heart leaps out of my throat, and I almost piss my pants.

As fast as I can, I slide the box back into the drawer, and pick up a file, so that when Demetri walks in, it will appear that I'm doing what I said I needed to get in here for.

"Bella?" a familiar voice asks from the doorway, but not the voice I was expecting.

I look up and see Edward standing there. His eyes meet mine and I freeze. Slowly, I put the file down and step away from the desk. Suddenly, I feel like a trapped animal. I want to run. I want to get out of here. I wish I hadn't ever come here in the first place. The look on Edward's face is one of fury - maybe some confusion, but mostly anger - and it's directed at me.

"Edward," I say, my voice shaking.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I can explain," I answer, but can I? Can I really explain? Explaining could mean blowing my cover.

"I'm not sure any explanation is needed," he spits out. "I can see what you're doing. You have coerced Demetri into letting you into my office and it appears that you were in the process of going through my files. Am I missing anything? Is there something you were looking for, Bella? Something that interests you?" he asks, stalking toward me - only the desk separating the two of us.

"I...I..." I start trying to explain, trying to come up with something to make him not angry with me.

"You _what_, Bella?" he seethes through his teeth.

I stiffen and back up farther, touching the glass behind me.

"I changed my mind. I don't need an explanation. Get! Out!" he yells, his voice vibrating off the walls.

I'm frozen in my spot; afraid to move, afraid of him, but afraid to leave. My heart and my mind are battling it out - one yelling for me to get the hell out of there and never look back, the other yelling at me to stay.

"I thought I could trust you! I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong. I'm not sure how, but my instincts failed me," he says, locking onto my eyes, as he grips the edge of the desk. The wood creaks under his force.

"This isn't about you," I finally manage to say, barely above a whisper. "If you'll just let me explain..."

"Please, just leave." His voice is strained, but the tone has shifted. "Meet me at the hotel room in one hour." He drops his head, his hand tugging at the ends of his hair.

"Edward..." I beg, just wanting a chance to make this better.

"Isabella..." he warns, his voice teetering on the edge of control.

I don't say another word. I quickly walk to the door and make my way to the elevators. I think about taking the stairs, but decide that 50 flights in heels is a very bad idea. So, I punch the down arrow over and over, hoping that'll make it come quicker.

When I'm finally downstairs, I let out a breath and, for the first time in a really long time, tears prick the corners of my eyes.

I feel lost and alone, as I walk back toward the hotel. Normally, I'd call Alice and tell her all about the shit that I got myself into and she would help me figure a way out of it, but I can't this time.

If I call Jake and Garrett, I'll only get the third degree about why I shouldn't have gone there in the first place.

"_What kind of stunt were you trying to pull?"_

"_Why didn't you tell us you were going?"_

"_You could've blown your cover!"_

"_You could've gotten yourself hurt!"_

"_Have we taught you nothing?"_

Yeah, calling them would be the worst idea ever.

I'm just fucked.

Either I pack my shit and get out before Edward gets back, or I stay and face his wrath.

Staying would mean telling him my secrets, but leaving seems impossible.

Since I have no idea what Edward's temperament will be like when he gets to the hotel, I decide that it's best to be prepared for whatever happens. I pack up the things that I've acquired since I've been here. It all fits into a few shopping bags, but it feels like...more. The past few days with Edward have felt like so much more than a business deal. I can't help the way my heart breaks a little with every piece of clothing that I fold and stuff in a bag. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the way, things have become personal and intimate. A small flicker of hope and something that resembles a dream sparked to life deep inside me. It'll hurt to walk out that door and to walk away from Edward. I actually can't fathom the idea of never seeing him again.

I wish now that I'd never gone into his office. If I could take back the last few hours, I would. I'd rewind back to this morning where my body ached for him, the promises of what he'd do to me still lingering in the air.

With a solemn sigh, I set the last of my bags in the foyer and wait for Edward to walk through the door. First, I pace the confines of the small room, and then I decide that sitting on the couch would be better.

The minutes pass slowly and my mind drifts to the anger that was all over Edward when he walked in and found me in his office. His face was angry, the way he held his mouth was angry, his stance was angry...his words were angry...even his eyes were angry. Their normal amber hue was darkened into almost black - the irises and pupils blending together.

Those eyes mesmerize me. I've never seen anyone with that eye color before - except for his sister. That isn't the only thing about him that mesmerizes me, though. I'm also intrigued by his behaviors - normal, everyday routines that he doesn't seem to have. He never eats. I've never seen him eat, even at the business dinner with the Whitlocks. I've also never seen him drink anything - not even alcohol. He doesn't sleep; he watches me, but he doesn't do it himself. The couple of times that he's laid down with me, I've always drifted off first and wake to his absence.

He doesn't seem real, he's like a figment of my imagination.

Just then, I hear a card slide into the door. I expect him to storm into the room, ready to finish what was started at his office, but his demeanor has slightly shifted.

When I finally catch a glimpse of his face, I see that he's not as angry...the lines have softened. His brow is still furrowed, but it's taken on a more somber appearance. I watch as his eyes scan the room. First, he notices my bags by the door and he quickly looks up, his steps ceasing.

"Edward, sit," I command, as I stand up from the couch and motion for him to have a seat. I don't know what's come over me, but I feel like I have to take control of the situation. At least this way, if things end badly, I'll have no one to blame but myself.

He hesitates by the door, before acquiescing. As he sits down on the couch, he unbuttons his suit jacket, and loosens the tie around his neck. Leaning forward, he rests his elbows on his knees, waiting for me to begin.

I can't believe I'm getting ready to do this, but I feel like I have no choice. Since Alice, Edward is the first person to come into my life whom I've felt any sort of connection to - a personal, human connection - and I refuse to give that up, even if it means telling him my deepest, darkest secrets.

"I have something that I need to tell you, and it's going to be really hard for me to get everything out...so, please, just let me finish, okay?" I look directly at him, into his once again amber eyes, pleading for him to give me a chance.

He nods his head in agreement, so I continue, and I begin telling him the most basic part of my secret.

"I'm not just a prostitute. I'm also an informant for the FBI."

I watch him, waiting for some sort of sign that he's listening and processing the information I'm throwing at him.

He sits up straighter, eyes narrowing a bit...so I keep going.

"I've only been used on a few cases. Actually, this is my third and it's the biggest one I've been on so far." I pause, rubbing my sweaty palms down the front of my slacks, trying to calm my nerves.

"Today, I was trying to get information on my target."

He sits forward, leaning toward me. "Am _I_ your target, Bella?" he asks, incredulously.

"No!" I reply, adamantly. "No, _you_ are not my target. It's actually kind of...complicated. I don't know if I can even fully explain how I got into this position."

"Try me," he challenges.

"The night you picked me up...I approached you because I was supposed to. I was targeting a specific car. When I realized that you weren't the person I was after, it was too late. I was already inside the car."

"You could've stopped me. I would've let you out."

"I didn't want to," I shrug.

For the first time since this morning, a small smile plays on his lips.

"That first night, when I woke up and realized you were gone, I had to get out of here. I had to sort through my feelings and try to get myself in check. I'd let my guard down and that's a death sentence in this industry."

I pause, hesitating briefly, but I decided if I'm telling my story, I should just get it all out there. "I shouldn't tell you this, but I've never had an orgasm before you...at least not with a john." I feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment and vulnerability.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to feel that kind of passion and emotion. So, for it to be at the hands of a john, it was too much...it gave you way too much power over me. I had planned on never seeing you again, until the night you showed up on my street corner."

His eyes are so intense, as he stares at me. I feel like he's looking straight through me...past my walls and armor...straight into my soul.

Bypassing what I'd just told him, he asks, "So, it's James you're after?"

I nod.

"Huh, well, I'm not surprised. Can I ask why?"

"Drugs, mainly. He's also linked to a large prostitution ring they've been trying to bring down for some time now.

"Isn't that a little ironic?" he asks.

"Well, I guess it looks that way, but I see it as a means to an end. I'm helping them and they're helping me. I never wanted to live this life, anyway. People in the business often call what I do 'survival' sex. I was merely trying to survive, Edward; it's all I've ever known. Thanks to my mother, I was born and raised in prostitution. There was a time when I thought I could rise above it and start my own life, but when my mom died, I had no other choice. It was either do this or die. If it hadn't been for Alice, I probably would be dead anyway," I say, my voice cracking. "That's why I'm an informant...for both me and Alice. _She's_ part of the deal."

"I see," he says, nodding. One of his hands goes to his jaw, rubbing along the perfect scruff that resides there. "So, today, you were looking for dirt on James?"

"Yes, and I understand if you want me to leave, but I'm begging you to please not tell him. I know that's a lot to ask, and you don't owe me anything. I also realize that you're his boss and you probably have some sort of loyalty to him, but if you were to tell him, it would end badly for me. So, please..."

I feel myself wanting to get down on my hands and knees out of desperation. The reality of what I just told him sinks in. Jake and Garrett would hang me themselves if they knew I just gave away their secret. They've worked for a long time on their case against James and now that we're so close to nailing him, it'd kill them if they lost their lead, or if James was tipped off. It'd all be for nothing...and I could kiss my free pass goodbye.

Standing in front of Edward, waiting on him to say something - anything - hot tears begin streaming down my cheeks. Every emotion that I've held in for the last few years - fear, desperation, loss - they all seem to find their way to the surface.

Faster than I can blink, Edward is off the couch and he has his arms wrapped around me. It's like I'm in a cocoon - an Edward cocoon - and I never want to leave. I breathe in deeply, allowing his scent to soothe me.

"Shhhhhh," he whispers, brushing my hair away from my wet cheeks. "We'll figure this out." He then presses his lips to my forehead and it's one of the most sincere, intimate gestures I've ever experienced. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate:** Soooooo, hopefully you got some answers to a couple of questions.

**Jiff**: Finally! Some answers! We told you they were coming!

**Jenny Kate:** So many of you have been guessing about what Bella is and what she does since the beginning...what do you think now that her secret is out?

**JIff**: Some of you were close; a few were right on the money! Good job! There are still more things to figure out so keep your theories coming!

**Jenny Kate:** We love hearing your theories...even the crazy, off-the-wall-half-vampire-half-werewolf ones! LOL

**Jiff**: I'd love to hear what you think about Edward's reaction in the office and whether or not you think Bella should've packed her bags.

**Jenny Kate:** Is anybody disappointed that we didn't get to see Edward fulfill his promises to Bella from that morning? *pouty lip* I wanted him to make her scream his name. *stomps foot*

**Jiff**: This is where I get to remind you that we are the ones writing this story. If you want screaming, then screaming you shall have!

**Jenny Kate:** Right...*bits lip*...OK, then. Uh, Jiff, we've got some writing to do. I think we should say goodbye to our friends and get to work!

**Jiff**: Bye, friends! Thank you Mauigirl60 for being our awesome and patient beta!

**Jenny Kate:** Thanks for fixing our overabundance of ellipses.


	10. Alliance

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. We also don't own the same area code anymore. *pouty face* Jiff is officially a Texan. Let's drown our tears in some Vampward, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**EPOV**

My arms tighten around Bella as I process everything she's told me.

Not only is Bella a prostitute, but she's also an informant for the FBI. She's also working with two investigators to help bring down a large drug and prostitution ring that my lawyer just so happens to be right in the middle of.

Fucking James! I knew he was a sleaze. I can't say that I'm surprised to learn of his lifestyle choices, but I had no idea it was bad enough for the FBI to hound him.

Then, there's Bella. I know she's a strong woman; it's one of the things I admire most about her. The idea of her being an informant, though, makes me ill. She's doing it to help get her and her friend out of hooking, which is honorable, but the danger she puts herself in - I just can't bear to think about it.

I know prostitution isn't any less dangerous, but it still doesn't settle my mind. In fact, I'm not sure what, exactly, will settle my mind right now. Well, that's not true, but I have other things to tend to first.

"Bella, I have some phone calls I need to make. Why don't you take a bath and I'll order you some lunch to be delivered?"

She pulls back from my chest and looks at me questioningly. "You're not going back to your office?"

I run the tip of my finger along her cheekbone, while gazing down at her. "No, I have more important things to do today." I watch her body shiver at my words and can't help but chuckle. "Besides, we have many things to discuss before our evening out."

Bella looks confused for a second before realization dawns on her. "Shit! I forgot about the gala; I still don't have a dress!"

"Shhh, it's okay. Let me take care of everything. You just go relax for a while. I'll let you know when the food has arrived."

She nibbles on her bottom lip before agreeing to my suggestion. I want to suck and bite that lip so fucking bad. Soon. I hope.

Once Bella has closed the bathroom door and I can hear the tub filling up, I pull out my cell phone and call my office. After I order Demetri to cancel my remaining appointments for the day, I call room service and place an order for various foods to be delivered for Bella's lunch. Lastly, I dial the number to an exclusive dress boutique that I'm familiar with, thanks to my sister. Speaking to the designer and owner directly, I arrange for ten dresses to be delivered. All of them red.

Thirty minutes later, Bella's wrapped up in her robe, having a picnic in bed. Finished with my work and phone calls, I walk into the room, kick off my shoes, and sit with her.

"Let me guess," she says in between bites, "you're not eating."

"I ate...earlier." I give her a smirk, but it quickly turns to laughter at her unamused expression. I don't even remember the last time I laughed, _truly_ laughed, and it feels pretty damned good. Bella seems surprised as well.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you laugh."

I clear my throat, feeling self-conscious for some reason. "Well, I don't usually have a reason _to_ laugh," I say, truthfully.

I don't want to address the pity in Bella's eyes so I change the subject. "Isabella, I know that your job working for the FBI is important to you. I have no doubt that you're capable in that job, but I'd rather you not go after James."

Her beautiful features harden, making her dislike of my words obvious. I ignore her glare and continue my plea.

"Is there any way I can convince you to quit the case? Maybe there's someone else who can take over for you?"

"No, Edward, it's _my_ case and I want to finish it," she replies stubbornly.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, willing myself to remain calm. After a moment, I look up at her, resolved. "I feel very...protective of you, Bella, and I will not just sit here and willingly let you face danger. Not when I can possibly help you, that is."

She seems surprised by this because she just sits there, staring at me for a few minutes. I continue, "I don't want to interfere, but if there's anything I can do to help, I'm here for you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Is this off the record?" I ask, jokingly.

"Wha-what? I'm not a reporter, Edward."

I chuckle again and place my hand on her thigh, rubbing gentle circles. "I know. That was my attempt at a joke. Seems as though I should stick with mergers and acquisitions."

Bella blushes and looks down, watching my movements.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to having a normal conversation with you."

I nod my head, knowing I deserve her mistrust. "It's fine. I know I haven't been very open with you, but after you bared your soul to me earlier, I decided that the least I can do is be more...human...with you. My life is consumed with work; it's easy for me to forget how to act around people."

Bella removes my hand from her thigh and holds it between both of hers, smiling at me. "I understand. I do that, too, with my _other_ job. It's easy to shut people out when you're used to them only wanting you for one reason. If it weren't for Alice, I'd really be a hermit," she laughs softly.

"So, what's your question?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She giggles and I'm mesmerized by the sound. I want to hear it again. "I, um, was just wondering if you knew about James' extracurricular activities?"

"I'm not surprised that he's being investigated but, no, I didn't know the extent of his life outside work."

"Why aren't you surprised, then?"

"I've known James for a long time and he doesn't always hide things most people would keep secret. He and his wife, Victoria, have a very...open relationship, so he sees nothing wrong with hiring a prostitute when the desire hits him. Besides, who am I to judge that particular aspect? As far as the drugs, I don't know if he deals or only buys, but you saw him at dinner. He could've easily been high rather than drunk; I just never paid attention before. He's always done what I've needed him to do, in relation to his work, so I stay out of his personal life."

"Fair enough. I'm going to have to tell Jake and Garrett that you'll be helping collect information. They may want to talk to you, too."

"That's fine, but understand this: my priority is _you_. I really don't care if James gets caught or not. We all have our secrets and sins. If it means a better life for you, then I'm all for it. My main concern is keeping you safe."

I hear her breathing accelerate and I'd give anything to be able to read her mind right now.

"So what? You're like my own personal hero?"

"Make no mistake, Bella. I'm no hero; I'm quite the opposite."

The air is thick with tension and unasked questions, and I can't help but feel relief when I hear a knock on the front door.

"Ah, that'll be your dresses."

"Dresses? What do you mean 'dresses'?"

I stand up and grab Bella's hands, pulling her next to me. "I arranged for a few dresses to be delivered. You can try them on and decide which one you want to wear tonight."

Her eyes light up with excitement; I watch with pure amusement as she drops my hands and runs to answer the door. After the dress racks are rolled into the living room and the delivery person has left with a large tip in his pocket, Bella turns to me, exasperated.

"Edward! This is a bit more than just a 'few' dresses! And, what's with them all being red?"

I shug. "I wanted to make sure you had plenty of options to choose from and I love the color red."

She rushes up to me and throws her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I'm shocked by her actions, but have enough sense to hug her back. Before either one of us realizes what's happening, Bella's mouth is on my cheek. My jaw clenches on instinct and she immediately pulls away, covering her lips with her fingertips.

"I-I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm just so overwhelmed by your generosity," she says, wringing her fingers nervously.

I grab her hands to still them. "Bella, it's fine. It was a very...nice surprise, but you don't have to thank me. Seeing your excitement when the dresses were delivered was thanks enough. Now, go try them on. I expect to see you in every one before you make your decision."

Her smile is breathtaking as she runs back to the racks and chooses the first dress to try on.

Half way through Bella's private fashion show, I'm still reeling from the fact that she kissed me. I'm always taken aback by the buzz that flows through my body any time she and I touch, but nothing compares to how it felt to have her lips on my skin. Well, almost nothing. The feeling of being inside her is nearly impossible to describe. I can't think of a word that adequately depicts the euphoria that surges through my body with every push and pull.

Of course, I'm hard now.

"I think I've decided on a dress!" Bella calls from the bedroom.

"They've all looked wonderful; I can't wait to see this one."

Bella slowly, but confidently, walks back into the living room where I'm sitting. I only thought I was hard before. Seeing her in this particular dress makes my cock strain, desperate to be released from the confines of my clothing.

The dress is cherry red and hugs her body perfectly. The deep V-cut in the front shows off the sides of her perky breasts but still manages to remain tasteful, while the lace back is demure and classy.

I want to rip the dress from her body right fucking now!

"What do you think?" she asks, shyly.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen; you are absolutely stunning." She must notice the huskiness to my voice because her heart rate accelerates and she licks her lips while staring at me.

Barely above a whisper, I hear her say, "I'm ready, Edward."

"For what, Isabella?"

"To scream your name."

Holding back the growl that's fighting to escape, I say through clenched teeth, "If you want to wear that dress tonight, you need to be the one to take it off. It won't survive if I do it."

She quickly, but carefully, slips the material from her shoulders and down her body, leaving her standing completely bare before me. My eyes never leave hers as I stand up and remove my shirt and pants.

Biting her bottom lip, she walks backwards into the bedroom, while I follow like a predator after its prey. Bella lies down, opening herself to me immediately and, again, I'm filled with the desire to taste her, devour her with my mouth. Instead, I circle her navel with my tongue before dragging it up to her breasts. I swirl, lick, and suck on her hardened nipples, careful not to let my teeth touch her.

I can smell her arousal, so I know she's ready for me. After sheathing my cock in latex, I rub the tip up and down her slit before sliding inside. Our hips now flush, I hold myself over her with our faces almost touching. We've never had sex this intimately, this close, and everything feels different. It's almost too good and too much all at once, my body shaking from holding back my natural desires.

I sit back on my knees and bring Bella up with me, sliding her up and down my cock. She closes her eyes as her mouth falls open, and I'm in my new personal hell not being able to kiss her. I tempt myself even more by rubbing her bottom lip with my thumb, which causes Bella's eyes to fly open. We're watching one another, both of us curious about whether or not the other will finally break the one rule between us. Sensing that I'm still not ready to give in, Bella slides her mouth over and down my thumb, swirling her tongue around it.

"Fuck!"

I reluctantly remove my thumb and gently nudge her body back onto the mattress, while I stay upright.

"Grab onto the rails!" I command.

Bella raises both arms over her head and holds onto the rails of the headboard before I lift her hips completely off the bed. In this position, she really can't meet my thrusts on her own, so I control her movements, pushing and pulling her on my cock. She's moaning incoherently, getting louder and louder, but it's time for her to start screaming my name. I slide my thumb over to her center and press down on her clit, watching in amazement as she loses herself in her orgasm.

"Edward! Fuck!"

Only a few thrusts more and I come hard, my body only slowing down after every drop of me has spilled.

*****BD*****

Standing across the crowded room, I can hear everyone's petty conversations, but I'm only paying attention to one. It happens to belong to a stunning woman dressed in red, who's garnishing the attention of every man in the room.

Unfortunately, I haven't been able to spend much time with Bella tonight. I don't attend many of these black tie functions so, when I do, I'm often hounded by people as though I'm the main attraction. My date has held her own, though, and we've even managed to share a few winks and smiles throughout the event. Remembering the lovely shock I felt when Bella's finger grazed the top of my hand as we passed each other, just moments ago, has me wanting to find her right now so she can do it again.

It's no secret that she's here with me tonight. We obviously arrived together and ate dinner together. Well, _she_ ate; I sat next to her and tried to convince her I simply wasn't hungry, but still, we were together. Now, during a social break for the auction, we're both being pulled in opposite directions and I'm growing tired of being away from her.

All evening, I've marveled at how Bella handles herself. She's polite and pretends to be interested when it's needed; she's demure and well-mannered, as well. She's simply downright charming. Everyone here has fallen under her spell, but no one more than I.

Bella catches my eye and gives me a dazzling smile, causing my breath to catch in my throat. No woman has had this kind of effect on me in a very long time, not since Angela. Angela was my girlfriend at the time of my changing and if things had been different, we'd be married with grandchildren by now.

I haven't thought about Angela in many years, but doing so tonight makes me smile to myself. Bella reminds me of her in some ways. They have similar personalities, but it's more than that; it's how I feel when I'm around Bella. To be perfectly honest, I haven't _felt_ anything in a very long time; I've just acted on instinct. But, spending these past two weeks with Bella has slowly chipped away at the ice I've buried myself in.

My inner ramblings are suddenly interrupted by a woman who's been trying to catch my attention since dinner. I know she wants me, but I have no interest in her at all. Still, it's part of my job to be well-mannered and civil, so I feign interest and tolerate her flirtations.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen," she says, smiling seductively.

"Good evening," I reply, curtly.

"It's a shame that someone as handsome as you is standing here all alone," she purrs, running a finger down the sleeve of my suit coat.

My attention is taken away from the woman as a man, whom I haven't yet met, walks up to Bella.

I lose whatever manners I was maintaining a few moments ago, and brush the woman off. Turning and walking a few paces over, I now can focus on Bella.

She's been standing by the bar for the last ten minutes, making small talk with a few people she met during dinner, so I've been watching her from a distance - enjoying the view. After a polite exchange of names, Bella's acquaintances excuse themselves, leaving her alone with the man. The sight of them together puts me on high alert. I'm not sure if it's jealousy or instinct, but I don't like it.

I get my answer when I hear their conversation take an unexpected turn.

"Bella Donna," he says, in a thick Italian accent. "What a surprise to see you here. On business, I assume?"

I hadn't even thought about something like this happening, but I assume she would possibly have met some of these men before in her line of work. I'm not ignorant. I know I'm not the only man who prefers a professional. Instinctively, I want to go to her rescue - protect her, but she wouldn't want me to. I'm also curious to see how she'll handle herself. She fascinates me.

"Pleasure," Bella replies, her tone clipped.

"And whose pleasure might that be?" he asks, as he scans the room.

"It's none of your business," she answers, defensively.

"Well, will you be occupied all evening? I could use a good stress relief," he chuckles darkly. "Do you think you could help me with that, Bella? I would pay you, of course."

"Leave...me...alone!" she seethes.

Her request and his obvious refusal to do as she asks, causes a growl to escape me. I'm trying to maintain my composure and not walk over there and rip the guy's head from his shoulders, but my control is slipping. I know that Bella is capable of holding her own. I've seen it for myself, but she shouldn't have to put up with shit like this. She's better than that.

"Let's play nice, Bella." His voice takes a menacing turn when he realizes she isn't going to give into him or his advances. "Everyone here knows you're a whore. You can play dress-up in all the fancy clothes you'd like, but the truth is that underneath the lace, you're still a whore. Who's the man? Who convinced you that you could be something else, even if just for tonight?"

Bella says nothing in response. Her body is frozen as she stands there with her arms crossed. I can see her hands grasping her arms tightly. What I can't see is her face and I need to. I need to know that she's not listening to the lies that this douchebag is spewing. I start moving toward her, trying hard to stay at a normal speed as I walk across the large ballroom.

As I'm excusing myself around people and working my way through the maze, I lock eyes with the man. I see a knowing look on his face, but I couldn't care less. I'm not ashamed of Bella or how we met.

"Would the man you're here with tonight be a Mr. Edward Cullen?" he asks.

Again, he's met with silence, which only provokes him.

He leans in to whisper into Bella's ear, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Does he know that you're a fucking whore? _Does_ he, Bella? Does he know just how good of a fuck you are? Oh, I'm sure that's why you're here...because you're just so fucking good. That's all he wants you for. You know that, right? A man like Mr. Cullen is only after one thing."

His words make Bella break away from his hold and run out. I want to stop and deal with him - make him pay for the hurtful words he just spoke to Bella and for upsetting her - but I need to get to her and make sure she's okay.

We exchange icy glares as I pass by him on my way out the doors. The snarl on my lips does not go unnoticed; the color draining from his face is evidence of that. I show my teeth to intimidate him even more - treating him like one of my prey. I might not be able to cause him physical harm right now, but I _can_ make him want to crawl out of his own skin - I can make him as uncomfortable as he made Bella.

I watch him down his drink in one long pull. Slamming his empty glass on the bar, he does an about-face and walks the opposite way, putting as much distance between us as possible. I _will _make him pay for this.

I smell Bella's scent as I pass the main doors and I know she's taken refuge outside. When I'm out of the watchful eyes of the attendees, I move quickly, catching up to her as she slips around the corner of a dark alley.

"Bella!" My voice startles her, as she didn't expect anybody to be following her.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she exclaims, one hand over her pounding heart.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be out here alone. It's dangerous."

"I can take care of myself, Edward."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just needed a little fresh air."

The stench from the garbage in the alleyway burns my nostrils and I almost laugh. "I'm not sure how fresh the air is out here."

Bella's nose wrinkles up and a small smile plays on her lips.

I notice goose bumps appear on her arms, so I take my suit coat off and wrap it around her shoulders.

"Don't let what he said do that to you." I pause and watch her expression soften - her furrowed brows relax a bit. "There'll always be assholes like him who think they have some sort of power over you, but they don't...not unless you give it to them. You're _not_ a whore. You might be paid to have sex, but that doesn't make you a whore." The words tumble out of my mouth before I even think about what I've said...or what I've admitted by saying it.

Bella looks at me, as she crosses her arms, protectively around her torso. "How do you know what he said to me?"

"I overheard."

"How? You were all the way across the room, chatting it up and flirting with some tall blonde. I saw you!"

"I was not chatting it up and _she_ was flirting with _me_!"

"But you're not disputing the fact that you were across the room?"

"No."

"How did you hear our conversation, then, Edward?"

"I'm a good lip reader."

"I don't buy that," she says, quietly.

We stand there in silence for a few minutes. Bella never takes her eyes off me, and I can tell by her expression that she wants to say more.

"You've got to give me something. I told you everything. You owe me!"

"I don't owe you anything, Bella. I'm paying you to be here, in case you forgot!" Her demand of information puts me on edge and I speak before I think, throwing up the brick wall that's usually firmly in place. It's only been this past week that it lowered for the first time in years, but this inquisition into my life forces me to put it back up. I can't tell her about me. I can't give her anything more than what I already have. If I did, she'd be gone. She would never stay if she knew the truth.

"If you're not willing to give me anything more, then I see no point in staying."

With that, she tosses my coat at me and begins walking back down the alley.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, Jiff is in the process of setting up her new house today, as I'm typing this! Thanks for the prayers and well wishes for a safe move.

We promise to be back to regularly scheduled programming ASAP!

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell us your thoughts, suspicions...your deepest darkest secrets. ;) We LOVE hearing from you guys! Reviews are like writing fuel...they totally keep us going!

We have to thank our super beta, Mauigirl60! Thanks for all of your hard work, B! We really appreciate you!


	11. Complementary Service

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Twilight, but we do have a couple of plane tickets to Chicago! If you're going to be at the TFMU and you see a tall blonde and a short redhead with glasses, please say "what's up" or just "hi"...that works, too. We can't wait to meet everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**(BPOV)**

"_If you're not willing to give me anything more, then I see no point in staying."_

Walking down the alley and away from Edward, my heart clenches. The words that left my mouth make me ache inside. The last thing I want to do is leave, but I feel as if I have no choice.

He says that I'm not a whore, but he just made me feel like one. I'm so confused by everything that's happened over the last few days. I need to clear my head and that's nearly impossible when I'm around Edward. There's also a job to be done and I can't nail James sitting in a penthouse all day. I've got to get back to real life and stop living this fantasy.

Tomorrow will be the end of our week-long agreement. I wondered how this would end - how we would agree on when I should leave - and this just made it easier.

Edward catches up to me, falling in step beside me and pulling out his phone. He calls McCarty and requests that the car be brought around.

When McCarty pulls up to the curb, Edward opens the door for me and places his hand at the small of my back, guiding me into the backseat. The gesture brings tears to my eyes for some reason. It's so simple and innocent, but it makes me feel cared for and protected.

Once again, he's giving me whiplash; his words and his actions saying two different things.

The ride back to the hotel is silent. I'm afraid to talk, due to my surge of emotions; and Edward's sitting as still as a statue. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, just to make sure he's still breathing. His eyes are focused straight ahead and his jaw is set in a tight line. The tension inside the car is thick, unspoken words lingering in the air.

McCarty must know that something's up because he keeps looking back at us in his rearview mirror. When we make eye contact, he quickly looks away, and never says a word the entire drive back to the hotel. Over these last couple of weeks that I've known him, I've learned a few things: he knows when to keep his mouth shut, but he's not afraid to speak up when it's needed. He's a good balance to Edward's irrational side. I really like him as a person but I'm not sure what the hell he sees in Rose. Maybe it's that whole 'opposites attract thing', because they are definitely polar opposites.

When we walk into the hotel room, Edward's actions are mechanical. He walks over to the desk and opens up a safe. Pulling out a large stack of bills, he begins counting them out, placing them in piles on the desk. He never says a word and never looks up. The silence is killing me. I'd rather have the angry Edward than this one who's completely void of emotion. At least when he's angry, I know what he's feeling. I have no idea what's going through his head right now.

"We should talk," I say, standing across the room from him.

"There's nothing to talk about, Bella. You want something that I can't give you," he says solemnly. Walking closer, he continues. "But for tonight, you're still mine."

His words are like fire and ice - sending chills down my spine, yet igniting me from within.

Even though I'm upset with Edward for not giving me just a little bit more of himself, just enough to make me stay, I could never refuse him what he wants from me. I would give it to him free of charge.

With that thought, I realize I'm in completely over my head, feeling things I've never felt before.

I expect Edward to take me roughly, claiming what is his; but instead, his movements are fluid and soft. He gently takes my hand and leads me into the bedroom. Without a word, he slowly begins removing my dress, laying it across the chair. When I'm completely bare, he stands back and his eyes trace my body, as if they're memorizing each peak and curve and valley.

His hand comes up to cup my cheek as he steps in closer, pressing his clothed body against me. I want to kiss him so badly. I want to give him something of myself to keep after I've gone. I can't give him money or possessions, but I can give him myself, and I do. With every touch and caress, I give him everything.

Instead of kissing him, I quietly undress him. I don't want to ruin our last night together. I want to memorize his body the way he did mine. I want to take as much of him with me as I can. My hands run down his body, feeling each tightly coiled muscle. I trace down the lines that lead to his waistband, methodically unbuckling his pants and letting them fall to the floor.

His cock springs up, slapping his toned stomach and I lick my lips, as even more desire burns through my body. I want to taste him. I want to lick him from base to shaft, and savor every drop that he gives me. As if he can read my mind, he wraps an arm around my back and guides me down to the bed. Quickly he sheathes himself and lines up at my entrance, before slowly pushing in.

There's something different this time. Edward's eyes are locked on mine and I feel as though he can see into the deepest darkest parts of my soul. With every thrust, it feels as if I'm becoming more transparent, laying myself bare and feeling more naked than I have in my entire life. The expression on Edward's face is one of desperation. His eye brows are furrowed, the unspoken words on the tip of his tongue. His curved lips are half open, allowing his sweet breath to blow over me with each push.

I've never cried during sex. I've cried _after _sex for many reasons, but never during; the sting that hits my eyes is unexpected, making my breath hitch in my throat.

Edward leans forward, slowing his movements, and placing his cheek next to mine. He whispers in my ear, but it's so faint that I can't make out the words over my pants and heavy heart-beat. We stay lost in that moment for what feels like forever. Every inch of our bodies is pressed together, moving in perfect cadence, and holding on for dear life as we fall apart.

Lying here, in the stillness of the night, I think Edward has actually fallen asleep, which would be a first. His arm is still lightly draped over my stomach, but I haven't felt him move in a while. Slowly turning my head to the side, I see that his eyes are closed, but his face still looks somewhat tense. His eyebrows are slightly drawn together, as if he's in deep thought instead of a deep sleep.

I reach up and softly run my thumb over his brow, attempting to soothe him, willing him to relax. "You can trust me," I whisper into the dark. "I wish you would trust me."

Sleep must have taken over, because the next thing I know, daylight is peeking through the window as I try to open my eyes. I roll over into the empty spot beside me where Edward was before I went to sleep and I deeply inhale, trying to suck in as much of his scent as I can. The thought of leaving takes over my mind and sadness seeps into every crevice.

_Why can't things be easier?_

_Why can't they work out the way they do in fairy tales? _

_Why can't I stay?_

_Why can't he just tell me who he is...just give me something?_

All of the whys are overwhelming. If I let myself, I could lay here all day wondering "why this" and "why that". My life is filled with "whys" and "what ifs". I guess that some questions were never meant to be answered. I mean, if we had all the answers, we'd be God or something.

"Good morning," Edward says, interrupting my thoughts and causing a lump to form in my throat.

I'm going to miss him. _How pathetic is that? _ This was never supposed to happen. I came here to do a job, not fall in love.

What the fuck? Just the word "love" creeping into my vocabulary is enough to throw me into a panic attack. _ Get your shit together, Bella, and get the fuck out of here!_

"Good morning," I finally reply, rolling over to face him.

He's standing in the doorway, freshly showered and nearly dressed, his tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"I ordered you breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that."

"You need to eat."

"Edward."

Walking across the room, he opens the closet door and steps inside. When he walks back out, he's holding Blondie, my wig that I left here the first night we were together.

I sit up and tuck the sheet under my arms to cover myself as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"I had almost forgotten about that," I say with a tad bit more excitement in my voice than is necessary, but I can't help it. I love that wig.

"Bella, I need you to promise me a few things."

I sit there silently, wanting to spout off something about not owing him anything, like he did to me last night; but I don't.

"I realize that I can't talk you out of going back to your job or tracking down James," he sighs. "But, please, promise me that you'll be careful."

"I promise," I tell him. I'm not sure how true that statement is, but he doesn't need to know that.

"And, I know this is a little much to ask, but wear this," he instructs, holding my wig out to me. "I'm pretty sure that James was oblivious the night we met with him over dinner, but just in case he remembers anything from that night, I wouldn't want him connecting you to me in any way," he pauses and then continues, "for_ your_ protection, not mine."

I nod in agreement.

"This may be naive of me, but I'd also like to think that I'm the only one who's seen the real Bella," he says, quietly. A look of vulnerability that I've never seen him have crosses his face, and it breaks my heart. For a brief moment, Edward could be any teenage boy in love, hoping that the girl he loves will reciprocate.

I know that what I'm thinking of doing may be a deal breaker, but since our deal is technically over, I do it anyway. I want to give him something to remember me by...I want to have something of him that he doesn't give to anyone else, too.

As I crawl to the end of the bed, I see the look on his face. His expression changes and he swallows deeply, his Adam's apple moving up and down.

Kneeling beside him, I lean in, first brushing my nose along the edge of his jaw, breathing deeply. Quickly before I change my mind or he changes it for me, I touch my lips to his, kissing him. He doesn't pull away or lean in, he just sits very still, so I let the kiss linger. Our lips are pressed together for the first time and even though it's not intense or passionate, it's everything. It's like electricity is flowing from his body to mine. I slightly open my lips, allowing my tongue to lightly brush his, tasting him.

At that moment, Edward kisses me back. His hand comes up and grips the side of my face, fingers tangling in my hair. I tilt my head to the side to gain better access and he does the same, deepening the connection. My eyes close shut of their own accord and I lose myself in Edward...in the feel of his lips finally on mine.

I reach up to touch him and he's gone. He was here and now he's gone. I quickly open my eyes and Edward is no longer sitting on the edge of the bed, he's clear across the room standing in the doorway where he was when I first woke up.

If I didn't know any better, I would say that I was dreaming, but the tingling of my lips tells me different.

"I'm sorry," I say, even though I am anything but sorry.

The stern expression that I'm used to seeing on his face returns and he begins to tighten the tie around his neck, before turning around to walk out of the bedroom. I didn't expect that. I'm not sure what I expected, but not that.

Quickly, I climb off the bed and grab my robe, following Edward into the other room. I watch as he puts his suit coat on and closes his briefcase.

"I've left a business card on the desk. Please take it. It has my cell number, as well as McCarty's. Call if you need anything," he says, walking to the door. "Even a ride."

"Okay."

"Thank you for staying the week with me, Bella. It's been..." he pauses, as if he's thinking about what he wants to say. "It's been the best week of my existence," he continues before walking out the door.

_The best week of his existence?_ Who says shit like that? And, an even better question, who says shit like that and just walks the hell out? I should be thrilled at his words, but instead, I'm just pissed. Pissed and hurt, even though it's my own damned fault. I knew what I was getting into when this started, but I let my guard down and, in the process, let him into my heart.

For the second time in twenty-four hours, I'm crying, and I don't even know exactly why. The tears flow freely as I sit down on the couch, and I let out all my emotions, sobbing into the fancy pillow.

When I pull away, there are stains on the silk fabric, so I turn it around to the other side before putting it back where it goes. Wiping my nose on the sleeve of my robe, I give myself a pep talk and remind myself what needs to be done.

_I have a job to do._

_This is not real life._

_I need to call Jake and Garrett._

_I need to check on Alice._

_I need to find James and get this fucking over with._

After I get dressed and put my bags by the door, I grab a bagel from the breakfast tray Edward had ordered, tucking it inside my purse. Looking back over the room, it's as if I'd never been there.

The money sitting on the edge of the desk is the elephant in the room right now. I know that I need it, but a part of me wants to leave it where it sits. This week has turned into so much more than a long-term job and I want Edward to know that I was here for more than a paycheck - he means more to me than the money. But, on the other hand, I _need_ that money. Without it, I'll be forced to turn tricks. I would have to go back to work as soon as I leave here. There's rent to be paid and food doesn't come free.

My stomach hurts from the indecision and from not knowing what to do. I sit down in Edward's chair to think it over for a few more minutes. Grabbing the stack of money, I run my fingers over it, thumbing through the bills. With this kind of money, I could keep myself _and_ Alice off the streets for quite awhile - long enough to finish tracking down James and to figure out what I'm going to do next.

A piece of paper tucked in between the bills catches my eye. As I pull it out, I notice that it's hotel stationery with a note written on it.

_Bella,_

_If you're thinking about not taking the money, don't. You need it and I want you to have it. I would give it to you for nothing in return. Please take it and, if it keeps you off of the streets for even a day, it's worth every penny. I meant what I said; call me if you need anything. _

_Be safe,_

_Edward_

Swallowing the lump that's forming in my throat again, I fold the money up and stuff it into my purse. Without another thought about the money or leaving, I gather my bags and walk out the door.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: *runs with open arms*** JIFF! I'm so happy you're here to do A/Ns! I've missed you so!

**Jiff: *picks you up and twirls you around because I'm the tall blonde* **I'm so happy to be back! I've missed doing A/Ns! Most of all, I've missed replying to reviews! I read and loved every one, I promise!

**Jenny Kate: **We will get caught up one of these days. We swear! So, what do we think about the chapter? The kiss? Edward's response, or lack thereof?

**Jiff: **Oh, I think he responded, alright! I, personally, loved the kiss. I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations!

**Jenny Kate:** Me, too! I know we've held out on that for a while, so there are probably a lot of people who had it planned out in their minds how they wanted it to happen.

**Jiff: **Yep! Usually, we make readers wait for lemons. This time, we made them wait for the kiss and gave the lemons early!

**Jenny Kate:** As always, we can't wait to hear what you guys think! Please let us know in the reviews! Also, if you're going to be in Chicago, let us know that, too...and maybe a real name? LOL. We don't want to miss meeting anybody!

**Jiff: Also, Bella Donna is on The Lemonade Stand's Fic of the Week poll! We'd really appreciate your vote!**

**www dot tehlemonadestand dot net - you know what to do! Voting ends Wednesday night (June 26). You can also find the link on our Facebook page and we'll tweet it again tonight for those on Twitter.**

A HUGE thank you to our awesome beta, Mauigirl60! Thank you for taking the time to work on our stories and make our words better!


	12. Acknowledgment

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or its characters but we do own a kick-ass angsty-emo playlist thanks to Livie79!**

**Acknowledgment: ****General****: ****Statement**** declaring something to be factual or true (or ****confirming**** something to be genuine) and ****certified**** by a ****competent authority****. Also ****called****verification****.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

"Thank you for staying the week with me, Bella. It's been..." How do I tell her what I'm feeling without ruining her? Whatever I say will either hurt her or give her hope and I'm not sure which is worse. "It's been the best week of my existence."

I close the penthouse door behind me before leaning back against it. She's probably confused and pissed now but I had to tell her something. I want her to know that what she's feeling isn't one-sided; I care for her far more than I should but I can't give myself to her completely, and I refuse to allow her to give herself to me without knowing the truth about what I am.

I wasn't lying; this past week truly was the best I'd ever had...right up until Bella kissed me. Fuck, that kiss! That glorious moment when she placed her lips on mine changed me forever. I knew she was going to kiss me and, although she was breaking our mutual rule, I let her. I wanted it. I _still_ want it.

Clenching my fists so tightly my poisoned bones nearly break, I push myself away from the door and quickly walk down the hall. If I don't leave now, I never will - and I _have_ to. I have to clear my head and figure out a way to deal with the feelings that are flooding my body, feelings I haven't felt in many years.

When Bella kissed me, it was the best type of torture. She gave me her desire and love but I had to break away before I infected her with my desperation and misery. I'm not sure where I found the strength to leave her embrace but I'm thankful I did. One more second, one more flick of her tongue on mine and her blood would be surging through my veins right now. Maybe I would've been able to stop before I drained her completely but I'm not willing to find out.

Immediately my mind is filled with images of Bella underneath me, red-eyed and magnificent. Would she be happy? I'm not sure. To have Bella by my side for eternity would be my greatest desire but I can't afford to dream. The reality is that she would certainly hate me for putting her through constant purgatory just to satisfy my personal desires. I wouldn't blame her; it's nothing more than I deserve.

Every step that takes me further from Bella is pure agony. My instincts should be giving me the push I need to escape, to flee from her forever but, instead, I feel like a magnet being pulled toward her without my consent. I fight the compulsion to return to Bella so valiantly that my vision blurs and I've no idea where I'm heading.

When my body finally comes to a stop, I feel as though I've fought - not a battle - but an entire war single-handedly. An exhaustion I barely remember as a human settles in my bones, and I feel weighed down by grief and loneliness. I try to remind myself that I knew the risks when I hired Bella the second time but I truly had no idea that pain on this level existed.

There's only one person who can help me now.

I look at the door in front of me and know that, second only to Bella's arms, I'm at the right place.

Before I can knock, the door opens and a strong hand pulls me inside.

"Come in, my son." The words greet me like water in the desert and I can only reply, "Help me, Carlisle."

~~~~~~BD~~~~~~

I was thirty years old when I was bitten and changed into a vampire. The year was 1977 and life was great. Even though I came from a wealthy family, I had money of my own and I spent it on every vice imaginable. Alcohol, weed, and prostitutes were my favorite pastimes, but I never let them affect my career as a businessman.

Until I met Jane, that is.

I'd had another wild night in Seattle at my favorite bar with some friends when I decided to walk home instead of hailing a taxi. I noticed her immediately. Long, wavy blonde hair, a tight dress and high heels lured me in just like every other hooker in the city had before, but there was something different about her. She oozed power and sex appeal and I knew our evening together would be incredible.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

The sex was incredible, sure, but when Jane took the skin of my throat into her mouth and bit down, releasing what I now know was venom into my bloodstream, a ferocious pain overtook me, making me beg for death. Death didn't take me but, when I awoke three days later, I was most certainly no longer alive.

Jane was waiting for me with another woman. Without saying a word to me, she ran the sharp nail of her thumb across the stranger's throat, cutting it open and letting the blood pour out. The intense burning in my throat caused me to react on instinct and I caught the woman's blood in my mouth before it reached her breasts.

To say that Jane was pleased with me was an understatement. She showed me this new world where I had power beyond measure and I embraced it without question. It wasn't long after my change that Jane told me she loved me and that we were mated for life. I didn't question her because I was thankful she'd chosen me to share her world and I told her I loved her as well.

My first few months as a vampire were filled with traveling, drinking, and fucking. I had no worries and no responsibilities; I felt like a king and Jane was my queen. That thought was further ingrained in me when Jane told me she wanted to build a vampire army. She was paranoid that other vamps would try to stake their claim on the Seattle area so she decided to create new vampires whose sole purpose was to fight for her. For us. She'd always said it was 'for us' and claimed that, when our enemies were taken care of, she and I would rule the underworld she'd created.

Like a fool, I believed her.

In the two years that Jane and I were together, I'd seen more death and destruction than anyone should ever have to see. With the new vamps that Jane created, we were able to destroy any stranger who came near the Pacific Northwest area easily. After a few months of fighting, though, she'd become distrusting of her creations. We'd kill them all, and then she'd make more.

Jane was power-hungry and wanted to expand our territory into the surrounding states but I refused. I'd grown bored of fighting, scheming, and hiding; I wanted to experience more than that. I wanted more of what she and I had at the beginning of my new life. We weren't living like royalty, we were living like savages and I wanted out.

Of course, it wasn't easy to leave. Jane begged me to stay; she said we could move away and start over but I knew she was lying. She enjoyed winning too much but, in the end, she was the one to lose.

The night I decided to leave her for good, Jane used every one of her tricks on me. She tried to seduce me, intimidate me, and manipulate me but I was past caring about her or anything she did. When she was at the end of her rope, she tried to kill me. Her desperation clouded her judgment and, before she could lay a finger on me, I ripped her head off and threw it in a nearby fire. After tearing her body apart and burning it, I simply wandered. I walked for miles upon miles until I finally looked up and saw a man warily watching me.

I could tell he was like me - a vampire - but there was something different about him. His scent was strange - woodsy and fresh - and his eyes were a color that I'd never seen before. He slowly approached me with his hands held up in earnest and introduced himself.

"I'm Carlisle," he said. "And, you are?"

My curiosity overruled my brain and without thinking, I answered, "I'm Edward. Where am I?"

Carlisle smiled. "You're in Alaska, Edward, and you're safe."

I looked at our surroundings and saw things I hadn't seen in two years: a bright blue sky and a shining sun. Jane had led me to believe that we couldn't go out in the daylight because it made us weak; but there I stood, basking in the sun's rays and I felt renewed. Reborn, even.

I spent the next three years with Carlisle and he rebuked everything Jane had ever taught me. He showed me that vampires could live off animals rather than humans, which is what caused the strange eye color; once our thirst was under control, we could live among humans peacefully. That's not to say it was an easy transition. I had many slip-ups and rebellious moments but over the course of time, I found myself trying harder to succeed, _wanting_ to succeed.

When I reached a point where I felt I could return to Seattle on my own, Carlisle gave me his blessing. He never once tried to hold me back or scold me for my failures; now, here he sits listening to me describe my time with Bella with interest, not judgment.

"What do I do, Carlisle?"

He's quiet for only a few minutes but it feels like an eternity when he finally answers with a question of his own.

"What do you _want_ to do, Edward?"

Rage fills my body as I stand up and look down at my father figure. "If I _knew_ what I wanted, I wouldn't fucking be here!"

Ever patient with me, Carlisle speaks calmly, "You _do_ know what you want; you want Bella. What you're struggling with is _how_ you want her. Do you want her to stay a human or do you want to change her? Either way, you'll have to tell her exactly what you are and _that_ is what you're truly afraid of."

He's right. Of course, he's right.

I sit back down and pinch the bridge of my nose. "How can I tell her what I am? She'll think I'm a monster and want nothing to do with me. She'd be right, of course, and I wouldn't blame her for her reaction but then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I just let her go?"

"Do you think she'd tell someone you're a vampire?"

"Carlisle, I don't give a shit about that. No one would believe her anyway. What I mean is..." I have to stop talking so I can calm myself down. My jaw clenches and my fists are tight because I'm realizing just how deep I'm in with Bella with every word I speak to Carlisle. It still doesn't make my decision any easier. "It was absolute torture leaving her this morning. I don't think I can do it again and survive. Even if she ordered me away, I'd stay just to watch over her."

"You love her."

He doesn't ask, he states. His words are simple and light, yet weigh heavily on my soul, as if all the sand in the sea is being poured onto my chest. This is not how love is supposed to feel. I remember enough of my previous life to know that. What I have is an obsession and an unhealthy desire to control and claim Bella, nothing more.

I can't sit still any longer so I begin to pace, ignoring Carlisle's watchful eyes.

I'm vile and repulsive. I only take what I want and never think of others first. I'm a murderer, for fuck's sake! There's nothing lovable about me so how could I ever love someone? Suddenly, image after image of Bella floods my brain: smiling, naked - underneath me and above me - sleeping, kissing me. I grab the sides of my head and squeeze, desperate for relief but not wanting the pictures to stop. My other senses decide to get involved and I hear her laugh and her moans, I smell her arousal and her blood. I feel her silky hair and delicately soft skin and I can taste her. Oh, God, her taste! I want more. I want it all. But can I have it? Do I have the right to ask for it, the right to ask for her?

I have to tell her what I am.

What if I scare her away? It's the smartest reaction and will keep her safe. I should want for this to happen.

What if she wants someone else? No! She's mine!

What if she wants me? Do I dare to hope?

She's shown me nothing but kindness and as much affection as I'd allow but, of course, I paid her for it. She wasn't going to take the money this morning, though, and I wonder why. She's taken everything I've given her and then she gave it all back to me with one kiss. I knew in that moment that I had to have her forever but I was trying not to admit it to myself. Now it's all I can think about.

"I love Bella."

When the words leave my mouth, I feel every grain of sand being washed away from my chest. I feel so light I'd swear I was breathing.

_This_ is what love feels like.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff** - Hellllooooooo from Texas!

**Jenny Kate**: I can't believe these are your first A/Ns from Texas!

**Jiff**: I know! It feels really weird...like, REALLY weird. But, the important thing is that we now know how our Edward came to be our VampWard!

**Jenny Kate**: Yes! It's so weird, because I forget that our readers don't know what we know until we tell them. LOL. So, I'm glad that they now know his past! What do you guys think?

**Jiff**: I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations! I also hope no one is too upset about Jane being dead. LMAO! Yeah, I could barely type that with a straight face, sorry.

**Jenny Kate**: I almost spit my coffee out when I read it. Who the eff cares about Jane? There are just certain characters from The Saga that I have no love for and she's one of them.

**Jiff**: I totally agree. Jane, Schmane. Alec, Schmalec. Renee, Schmenee. Okay, that last one doesn't really roll off the tongue but you get my point.

**Jenny Kate**: I got you. There are just some characters I'm willing to part with. So, what about Edward acknowledging that he loves Bella? Our Vampward made some progress in this chapter with his feels. I wonder what he'll do with this newfound realization?

**Jiff**: I have some theories but I'd rather hear our readers'! ;-)

**Jenny Kate**: Me, too! Let us hear what you think! We love reading your reviews and we promise that we're slowly getting back on track with our replies! Thank you all for reading and supporting us! We appreciate it more than you'll ever know!

**Jiff**: Thanks, as always, to Mauigirl60 for keeping our commas and contractions in order. We love you!


	13. Diversify

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. We also don't have our sanity due to writing two WIPS at the same time.**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

I didn't waste any time after leaving the hotel. My first stop was to pay our rent for the next few months, hoping it would give me enough time to get my shit together and figure out a plan for getting us out of here before it was due again. The next thing I did was to drop my bags at the apartment and deposit most of the money in the safest place I knew of: the back of the toilet. No one was going to look there. Everyone knows that freezing your money is a rookie mistake. The first place a robber will look is in the freezer. Alice and I have had our apartment ransacked before; all of the contents of our freezer, which was two ice trays and a pint of Ben and Jerry's, had been on the floor of our kitchenette. I don't trust anybody, except Alice...and Edward.

Thinking about him makes my heart hurt. It's ridiculous that I've only been gone from the hotel for a few hours and I miss him already. I feel like he's gone. Something deep inside me feels like he's far away, not a few blocks or a few miles, but far, far away. Maybe it's the finality of our goodbye or knowing that he no longer has any reason to see me. Whatever it is, it hurts.

As I continue walking down the sidewalk to the nearest coffee shop, I realize I'm literally rubbing my chest over my heart as if that's going to help the pain go away, but it doesn't. I haven't been here in over a week, but it feels longer. Although I was only with Edward for a week, the time spent with him was life-changing, and that makes this life feel foreign. I'd known that was going to happen. It's why I didn't want to let myself go there, to experience his life and live in his world, because I knew it would make it hard to come back to this one. That life is a fantasy, what dreams are made of, not reality. This is reality. This is my life. Somehow, I'm going to have to get that through my head, sooner rather than later, because I see Jake and Garrett sitting at the corner table.

They see me and Garrett gives the normal signal of tapping his coffee cup on the table twice to let me know that they want to meet me at their van that's parked down the alley a couple of blocks away. As I stand in line waiting to order, I watch them out of the corner of my eye. They get up from the table and make their exit, never looking in my direction.

I order my coffee and take my time doctoring it up just right, then walk out the door toward the prearranged location. Except, I don't go down the alley immediately, I wait for the next sign to know that the coast is clear.

Sitting on the closest bench, looking down the alley, I wonder what's taking so long. They'd know that I'd be here by now. We've done this a dozen times. Then, I see someone walking out of the alley. It's not Jake or Garrett. The way the person walks tells me that it's a chick. Her legs are long and her hips sway. The hoodie and jeans can't hide that. When she gets to the cross-walk and looks up, I recognize her face. I'd know that face anywhere.

Tanya Fucking Denali.

What the hell was _she _doing down there? I want to walk up to her and ask her where she's been and what she's been doing, but I wouldn't be able to keep my emotions in check, so I sit and wait. Jake and Garrett have some explaining to do.

A few minutes later, the headlights on the van turn on and then back off. I walk to the crosswalk that Tanya just used and walk quickly across the street and down the alley, knocking once on the sliding door.

"What the fuck was Tanya Denali doing down here?"

"Nice to see you, too, Bella," Jake quips, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"You didn't answer my question!" I demand.

"We really missed you," Garrett pipes up from the back of the van. "Get your ass in here before someone sees you and our cover gets blown your first day back on the job!"

"I never _left_ the job!" I'm sure I sound like a petulant child, but Tanya? Really?

"Don't be so defensive." Jake rolls his eyes at me and I'd like to slap him. I don't know why this riles me up so much, but it does. It pisses me off.

"Look, Tanya is a backup, nothing more. We just need a Plan B if things go south."

"We don't need a Plan B! I've got this!"

"Bella, you're overreacting!" Garrett's voice is calm and I know that he's trying to get me to follow suit. I blow out a deep breath and try to get over it. I know it's not a bad idea, but couldn't they have found somebody besides Tanya?

"Would you rather we'd asked Alice or Jessica?" Jake asks, knowing that it's only going to piss me off even more.

"No! Alice is off limits! We've already discussed this!"

"Simmer down," Jake laughs. He loves to push my buttons. I don't think informants and agents are supposed to have this sort of relationship, but we always have. My instincts are good, and they've always told me that Jake and Garrett are good people. I feel like they genuinely want to help me, which is one of the reasons I want to help them.

"Look, we just want to cover all our bases. You've met James. I know you said that he was intoxicated, but there's a chance that he'd recognize you. You're still our girl, Bella, but if things are feeling off or you think, for one second, that James recognizes you from the restaurant, you're going to abort the mission."

"But..." I start.

"No 'buts'! That's how it's going to be or we won't use you. You could blow our cover and forfeit months of work."

"I would never do that! I've worked just as hard as you have! It's my neck on the line, too, you know?" I stand up, feeling the need to use some of the energy flowing through my body. The insinuation that I don't care about this case pisses me off more than the fact that they're now using Tanya as an informant.

"Bella, calm down. We know that you want James just as bad as we do, but the bottom line is that we don't want you getting hurt in the process. It may take longer with Tanya. She's not the brightest crayon in the box but, with some work, I think we could get what information we need. We'll only use her if we have to, or if the opportunity presents itself."

"Okay, I get it. It's fine." I sit back down, willing myself to relax. I refuse to let my time with Edward jeopardize months of hard work. I started this and I'm going to finish it.

"I'll wear a wig," I promise. "He'll never know it's me."

"We also want you to wear a wire," Garrett says, walking to the front of the van where Jake and I are sitting. "We're getting close enough that we're going to need proof when and if he confesses."

"I can do that," I tell them, but my heart's racing inside. Wearing a wire is what I've been afraid of from the beginning. It's dangerous. If James were to see it and know that I was working with the FBI, I wouldn't make it out alive.

"Here's the plan. We'll wire you and Tanya, and put you at opposite ends of the strip. James hasn't been around in a few days, so we're banking on him coming tonight. He's long overdue. We figure with two of you out there, we have a good chance of him picking one of you up and getting the information we need to nail him. It's time, Bella. We're being pressured from higher up to get him and end this. We can't lose this case. That would end badly for everyone involved." Jake looks at me, his eyes telling me what his words don't. "We've got to get in there, get the information, and get out."

Before I leave the van, they show me how to wear the wire. It's small, nothing like what you see in the old movies, which makes me a little less nervous. I hook it up a couple of times and they test it to make sure the mic works. After practicing with it, I feel better about wearing it tonight. I'm still nervous, but I'm ready. We've been working on this case so long. I'm ready to finish it and get on with the rest of my life, whatever that may entail.

"Be careful," Jake says, as I start to leave.

"Just remember what we told you, Bella, and everything'll be fine. Remember that we're listening and we won't be far away. Worst case scenario, just say the word and we'll be there," Garrett assures me.

I nod and give them what I hope is a confident smile, before closing the door and walking back quickly to the apartment. I just want to hang out with Alice and forget all this for a few hours.

~~~~~BD~~~~~

"My long-lost roommate has finally returned!" Alice squeals, throwing her arms around me as I walk in the door. "I knew you'd come back!"

Normally, I'd roll my eyes at Alice's dramatics, but I squeeze her back equally as tight. I missed her and worried about her so, for those reasons alone, it's good to be home.

"Of course I came back!" I laugh.

"I wasn't sure. I know you're awfully smitten with that Edward dude," she says, as she finally lets go of me and sits on the bed with her legs crossed.

"Smitten? Who says that?"

"Me. I like it. Isn't it a romantic word?" she asks, dreamily.

"I've missed you."

"Of course you did! How could you not?" she guffaws. "You look stressed or tired or maybe both." She tilts her head, examining me from her spot on the bed. "I figured coming from the lap of luxury, you'd look refreshed and renewed!"

This time, I do roll my eyes. She's so ridiculous that I have no choice but to laugh. Alice is exactly what I needed.

"I'm just tired, nothing to worry your pretty little head about," I say, ruffling her hair as I walk by.

"You know what you need?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're getting ready to tell me."

A couple of hours later, Alice and I are on our way to a restaurant that we've only drooled over until now. She suggested the corner diner that we usually eat at - if we're not eating ramen noodles or cereal in our apartment - but I decided that it wouldn't hurt to use a little of my money for a nice dinner. Besides, being with Edward for the past week has me a tiny bit spoiled...in more ways than one.

"We really don't have to eat here," Alice mentions for the fifth time.

"Alice, relax! We never get to have a nice meal. Besides, I've already done all the responsible things with the money I earned, I think we deserve this." More than anything, I want Alice to have a little taste of what I've experienced for the past week. I want her to see that there's more to life than turning tricks. I know she wants more for her herself, but she squashes dreams faster than she can dream them up. When you're raised on the streets, it's hard to break that cycle. I should know. But, I refuse to stay here and live this way, and I'm not leaving Alice behind. So, she's going to have to get on board.

"Bella!" Alice says loudly, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about? You've been sitting there zoned out ever since we got here. I can tell something's on your mind, so spill it."

I wish I could tell her everything that's on my mind, but I can't. It's dangerous for her to know the things I know. If this sting were to crash and burn, I don't want Alice going down with it. The less she knows, the better.

"If I tell you something, you promise not to judge me or start prattling on about rules and giving me the stink eye?" Hopefully this will appease her.

"Whore's honor," she says, flipping me off.

"I miss Edward."

"And?"

"No, Alice," I say, turning in my seat to face her. "I mean, I miss him _badly_. Like, he's all I can think about, and I've only been gone from him for less than 24 hours. Is this normal?" My voice sounds whiny, but I can't help it. I _feel_ whiny. I miss him and it's messing with my head. I've gotta get this out so that I can concentrate on what I have to do tonight.

"I don't know if it's normal, per se; but, honestly, what _is_ normal? I don't think it's completely crazy to have feelings for someone you spend a whole week with, especially if they treated you nicely," she says, matter-of-factly. "And, Edward obviously did that, didn't he?" Her voice goes soft, and she cocks her head to look at me. "Did you kiss him?"

I take a long drink from my martini, avoiding the question and eye contact.

"You _did_, didn't you?" Alice gasps, covering her mouth.

"You promised, Alice!"

"I can't believe you kissed him!" she whispers, shaking her head. "You must really like him, because I know I've taught you better than that."

"I really like him." I feel a lump in my throat and a heavyweight in the pit of my stomach. I don't know if _like_ is even the word for it - it's more than that. It's unrealistic and fantastical and completely absurd. I've only ever said the "L" word to two people. One of them's sitting right next to me and the other one's six feet under. The severity of this realization is almost too much for me to handle. I wanted this dinner to be a way for Alice and me to spend time together, and to clear my head before tonight, but this isn't helping.

"Well, well, well!" a smooth, sexy voice comes up behind me. "If it isn't Isabella Swan."

When I turn around, I'm greeted with blonde hair and blue eyes, and the same smirk he had on his face the last time I'd seen him. "Jasper Whitlock, what a nice surprise!"

"Where's Edward?" he asks, looking around the restaurant like he's going to appear out of thin air.

_I wish_.

"Uh, Edward isn't with me," I say, stumbling over my words, trying to think of what I'm supposed to tell him. "I mean, we're..."

"They're on a break," Alice pipes up, saving me from myself.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that." His tone is sincere, but I didn't expect anything less. Jasper and I created a quick bond. There are people in this world that we're meant to meet for one reason or another, and Jasper is one of those people for me. "So, who's _this_ stunning lady," he asks, looking straight at Alice, who's staring back at him with a look of awe.

"Alice Brandon," she says, holding out her hand.

Jasper takes it and puts it to his lips. "My pleasure, Miss Brandon."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," she moans.

I want to laugh at the whole scene. It's perfect, actually. The night I met Jasper, I knew I needed to get them together. I just wasn't sure how I was going to manage that, but it seems as though fate stepped in and lent a hand.

After they finish eye-fucking each other, Jasper sits back in his chair and claps his hands together, a wicked smile growing on his face.

"Listen, I'm supposed to make an appearance at this new club tonight. You two would make perfect arm candy and I can guarantee all the free drinks you'd want. And, of course, a good time, because you'll be with me. Whaddaya say?"

Alice looks at me and then back at Jasper. I can tell she wants to say yes, but she's torn between going with Jasper and working.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I've been, uh, off work for a while and I really need to be there tonight," I say, raising an eyebrow to Alice. "But, Alice should go! You two'll have a great time!"

"No, B! If you're not going, I'm not going."

"No, you should go!" I insist. Leaning forward, I quietly tell her that the rent is paid and I want her to go. Actually, Alice being off the streets tonight will help me relax a little. I have a bad feeling about tonight and I don't want her anywhere near this kind of danger.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I really need to be at work tonight, but you two go and have fun!" I put enough money down onto the table for the tab and tip, and start to stand up.

"Bella," Alice whines. "Please just come! I feel bad partying when you're going to work!"

"Alice, do _not_ feel bad! I've been living in the lap of luxury for a week. If anyone should feel bad, it's me." I peek over at Jasper. The smirk on his face tells me he's listening. "Go and have a good time. Please! I want you to. Do it for me!" I stand up and grasp her shoulders, practically pushing her away from the table. Before we go too much further, I turn around and point a finger into Jasper's chest.

"And, _you_, you better make sure my best friend makes it home safe and sound. Got it? I'm not bullshitting! I could kill you and no one would ever find your body!" My voice is menacing and I'm sure my look is even more so. Jasper continues to look me square in the eye, never cracking a smile or batting an eyelash. "You have my word," he says, and I believe him.

After saying goodbye and slipping a twenty into Alice's back pocket, I head to the bus stop while Alice and Jasper hop into his car and drive off. He said he could give me a ride, but I'm not sure I'm ready for all of that. Besides, if Alice wants Jasper to know what she does for a living, she can tell him. I don't want to ruin her chances before he even gets to know her. After that, I don't see how he won't be head-over-heels because, if you ask me, they're perfect for eachother.

_**I put 20 bucks in your back pocket, JIC. Take care of you. Love, B **_

I send off a quick text to Alice as I'm getting on the bus, then I slip my cell into my bag. I'm not worried about her. She's safe with Jasper.

I, on the other hand, need to get my head in the game.

When I get back to the apartment, I check the back of the toilet and make sure my money's still where it should be. It's not like anybody has been in here - at least not that I can tell - but I just needed to make sure it's still there, and it is. Putting the lid back on securely, I go about getting ready.

I can't help but feel like tonight's the night. All the stars seem to be aligned and, with two of us out to get James, I don't think he stands a chance. This has been my focus for so long now that I don't know what I'll do when it's over. The thought of ochre eyes and intentionally messy hair come into mind, but I can't go there. For me to think that there could be something more with him is foolish. We come from two completely different worlds and I can't imagine someone like him loving someone like me. It just doesn't make sense.

After tonight, I plan on working harder to be the kind of person Edward could love.

I'll forever be thankful for Edward coming into my life. He's given me a chance to help myself, and that's exactly what I plan on doing.

Before I leave the apartment for the night, I write Alice a note, just in case.

_Alice,_

_If I don't come home tonight, for whatever reason, please know that I love you and I'll always be with you...and I regret nothing. I only have one request: go to the bathroom and get the money from the back of the toilet...and run like hell. Don't ever turn back. You're so much better than all of this and you deserve to be happy! Also, you can trust Jasper. I believe it was nothing short of fate that the two of you met today. _

_Take care of you,_

_Bella_

I put the letter into an envelope and lay it under my red leather jacket on my bed. I know if something happens to me, she'll find it.

I have one last thing to do before I go to work. Grabbing the letter I wrote to Edward, I shove it down in my bag and head out the door. When the bus pulls up to the stop closest to the Four Seasons, I wrap my trench coat around me tightly before walking into the hotel.

"Ms. Isabella, so nice to see you!" His smile reaches his eyes, and I know that he means it.

"Mr. Newton," I say, greeting him in return. "I have a favor to ask."

"Anything."

"Could you please make sure that Mr. Cullen gets this letter, preferably in the morning?" I ask, hoping he'll comply.

"Certainly," he nods, taking the letter from my hand.

I can't stay any longer. The butterflies in my stomach are about to take flight so, I hug Mr. Newton and quickly walk toward the door.

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate**: *bites nails*

**Jiff**: Sooooo...I feel a lot of things happened in this chapter. Maybe some things you weren't expecting?

**Jenny Kate**: These next few chapters are pretty pivotal in our story. More answers to your questions are coming!

**JIff**: For once, we're not very chatty tonight because we don't want to give anything away! It feels...weird.

**Jenny Kate**: But, as always, we would LOVE to hear what you guys have to say! Feel free to tell us your theories, ask questions, or let us know you think the chapter sucks. LOL. You can also come chat with us on Twitter or Facebook!

**Jiff**: We really love hearing from you! Thank you to Mauigirl60 for her grammar expertise! We changed a few things after she worked her magic so, any and all mistakes are ours!


	14. Damage Limitation

**Disclaimer - **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight but we're actually thinking about owning the new 23-disc set that's coming out later this year!

**Damage Limitation - The process of trying to limit or curtail the amount of damage or loss caused by a particular situation or event.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

I'm done.

I'm fucking done.

I can't stay away from Bella any longer. It's been just over twenty four hours since I left her and I already feel like I'm losing my mind. I was disoriented and confused while I traveled to see Carlisle but now that I've acknowledged my true feelings for Bella - admitted to myself that I love her - my mind is clear and focused. I have to return to Seattle and find Bella. I still don't know how I'm going to tell her what I really am but I have to try.

After thanking Carlisle for his help, I immediately headed back to the city, stopping only to feed. Never in my life have I been so grateful for the incredible speed that goes along with being a vampire. If I had to rely on a plane or car right now, I'm certain I'd be locked in a straightjacket.

I'm not only anxious over telling Bella about being a vampire or that I love her; I'm also worried about her working last night and going after James. I know she's done undercover work before and she's had training, but I'm not sure she realized the danger she's been putting herself in. James is a man of zero conscience. He also believes he's above the law and practically immortal. When you pair those traits with being power-hungry, you have a lethal combination, which, is what Bella willingly faced.

I come to an immediate stop just before heaving the blood from my latest kill out of my mouth and onto a nearby tree. My mind creates images of Bella, hurt and needing me; imagined sounds of her screaming invade my ears and I fall to my knees. Anguish and guilt ripple through my body and I continue to retch while leaning on my hands. How could I have left her to face James on her own? My selfish nature disgusts me and I know the only way I can be at peace is to find Bella and make sure she's unharmed.

Back in Seattle, I head straight for my hotel. I don't know where Bella lives so, before I can look for her, I have to go to my room. I need to clean up, regroup, and come up with some sort of plan.

Walking into the lobby of the Four Seasons, I can't help but remember what it felt like to walk these same marble floors with Bella on my arm, gorgeous and trusting. I squeeze my eyes shut in a weak attempt to control my emotions when the sound of my name surprises me.

"Mr. Cullen!"

I turn toward the voice and open my eyes to see Mr. Newton, the manager of the hotel, rushing over to me.

"Mr. Cullen, good morning!" His bright smile fades when he gets close enough to see the crazed expression that must be covering my face. I see his eyes scan over me, making me realize just how disheveled I must look. I quickly glance at my clothes and see that not only are they filthy, but there are also holes in various locations - like the elbows of my jacket and the knees of my trousers. I also notice a rip in my shirt, through which a couple of my ribs are visible. I really do look like shit.

"Are you all right, sir? Can I get you anything?" he asks.

He's a nice man and I know he's only doing his job. I calmly relax my shoulders and steady my voice before answering, "I'm fine, Mr. Newton. Was there something you needed from me?"

"Oh, no, sir. I mean, I don't need anything from you but I _do_ have something for you." He hands me two items and the scent of Bella crashes over me. I automatically take what he's holding out for me, not looking at them but keeping my eyes on him, waiting for an explanation.

"Miss Bella stopped by yesterday evening and left a note for you," he says, pointing at the envelope in my hand. "And, since you're here so early, I thought I'd personally deliver it along with your morning paper."

Taking every ounce of strength I have to remain passive, I give a quick nod to Mr. Newton and thank him before heading straight to the elevators. Once inside, I carefully tear the envelope holding Bella's words and read. I'm finished too soon so I read it over again.

_Dear Edward, _

_ I know you weren't expecting to hear from me so soon but I feel the need to explain a few things to you; things I was unable to say this morning. It's easier for me to write my feelings down than to say them out loud, I hope you don't mind._

_ First, I'd like to thank you for everything you did for me during our time together. It may not have been a big deal to you, but the week I spent with you changed my life._

_ Before you, I'd never worn fancy clothes or eaten at a five-star restaurant. Now, my old clothes feel foreign on my body, like they're a hideous cover of the real me. Before you, I'd never felt truly safe and taken care of. I've always had to provide those things for myself and fallen short. Before you, I'd never experienced an orgasm with a man. Now, I know I only want that with you. No other man will know my body like you do. Before you, I'd only loved two people: my mother and my best friend, Alice. Now, you make number three._

_ That's right, Edward. I fear that I'm in love with you._

_ I'm afraid because I still feel like I don't know the real you. I want to. I want to know everything about you, even the things you are afraid to share with me because I know you have secrets. I'm also afraid that you don't feel the same for me and how hard it'll be for me to move on. Mostly, I'm afraid that I won't get the chance to move on. Tonight is when I plan on taking James down and I don't know if I'm just nervous or what, but I have a bad feeling. I don't mean to make you worry. I don't expect anything from you; I only want you to know how I feel about you. If anything happens to me tonight, at least I'll know that I was able to give you a small fraction of what you truly deserve: love and acceptance._

_Yours always,  
Bella_

By the time I've reached my door and opened it, I've read Bella's note no less than 10 times and I'm still processing her words.

_She loves me?_

_She accepts me?_

_She knows I have secrets and she wants to know what they are?_

My unbeating heart wants to believe so fucking badly but my brain still won't let me trust her words. It simply can't be; I'm living the perfect example of something that's too good to be true.

_But, what if?_

What _if_ Bella's note is sincere? She has no reason to be dishonest and I don't fault her for telling me of her feelings on paper rather than in person. Yesterday morning I wasn't in any position to listen to her after she kissed me and I most certainly wouldn't have believed her. Knowing how I usually react to things that surprise or upset me, I'm sure I would've lashed out at her, scaring her away for good. I wouldn't be holding her precious note in my hand right now, either.

I look at it once more and notice the morning newspaper being held under my arm. I'd completely forgotten that Mr. Newton had given it to me; I'd been purely focused on the note.

I drag my weary body to the sofa, tossing the paper onto the coffee table before sitting down. I'm not ready to put the note down. The words are tattooed in my brain and in my soul, for eternity; I don't really need the piece of paper but it's the only physical thing I have of Bella right now, and I'm not letting it go any time soon.

Without meaning to, my eyes glance at the morning headlines. I normally only read the business section but I seem to be pulled to the front page for some reason. The newspaper looks like it does every day with one exception. Up at the top right corner, where other people would more than likely never look, are five words that make my blood turn colder than it already is:

"PROSTITUTE KILLED IN UNDERCOVER STING"

I nearly rip the paper to shreds in my haste to find the article so I can get as much information as possible. Words like "hooker", "undercover", and "blonde" make my vision blur but it's when I read quotes from Jake Black and Garrett Lee that speak of sorrow for the loss of their co-worker, who will remain anonymous until loved ones are contacted, that I see only white.

White, because there is _nothing_.

Bella is gone forever and there's no reason for me to exist any longer. I only thought my so-called life was meaningless before but now there isn't any desire whatsoever to try and make my existence bearable. I see nothing. I hear nothing. I feel nothing but a simmer, a slight flicker of emotion that makes my fingers twitch.

I'm a statue, slowly burning as that unnamed emotion slowly crawls throughout my body. Minutes pass by, maybe hours, before the fire settles in every tissue, filling the marrow of my bones. I'm shaken to my core as my vision turns red, giving the emotion its name.

_Fury_.

An enraged growl erupts from my mouth and, within seconds, the sofa I was sitting on is by my feet, shredded to pieces. Glass is shattered, wood is splintered, and everything in between is completely destroyed. Just like me.

The annihilation of my room does nothing to soothe me. I need more. I need blood but no animal could ever be the balm my soul needs. I can think of two humans who might be able to give me some sort of satisfaction, though.

Jake and Garrett.

Bella's co-workers. FBI agents. They should've protected her. They were the only ones who could've saved her without me there.

They need to pay for failing.

I barely register the ringing of my cell phone in my pocket but, even as I stroll out of the hotel, it's still going off so I reluctantly answer it.

Before I can say anything, though, I hear McCarty's voice booming through the small electrical device.

"Edward! Where the fuck are you?!"

"I can't talk right now, McCarty, I'm busy," I reply, as calmly as I can. McCarty is not fooled; he knows I'm barely hanging onto my sanity.

"You've seen today's paper, then."

"Yes."

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Edward. We don't know for sure it's her," he reasons.

"Who else could it fucking be?! There are people who need to pay for Bella's death and I won't rest until that's done." I hang up on him and turn my phone off. Deep down I know he means well, but I can't let him distract me from what I need to do.

I don't know where the hell I am. I barely notice the odd looks people on the street are giving me but they're of no concern to me. Fuck them! I dare someone to approach me.

I hold back the groan of frustration building up in my chest, pulling on my hair instead. I have no plan. I just want to find someone who would know more about Bella and what happened last night. I'm even more pissed at myself because I don't know where she lives. If I wasn't such a selfish bastard I'd have asked her but, no, I'm a prick. I was too worried about protecting myself while taking everything Bella could give me, even though I gave her nothing in return.

I don't deserve her and I never will.

I feel the rage build in me again and I can't hold it back. I don't want to hold it back. I want to rip, bite, claw, and destroy.

I grab the first human I can get my hands on and pull him into an alley. My eyes are unfocused but I know it's a man. He's heavy, thick even, and his heartbeat is deeper than a woman's. I throw him against a brick wall and cover his mouth with my hand, blocking all sound coming from him. I smell him. He has fear seeping through his pores but I don't care. I feel his blood rushing through his veins, causing venom to collect in my mouth. He's not the one I want; he's not Jake or Garrett or James. He's a mere substitute, an appetizer, if you will.

This one isn't a personal kill so I don't look him in the eyes. I roughly push his face to the side, making his neck an easy target. The man is whimpering and struggling against me but he knows he has no power over me. The fight has left his body and he's given up. His cowardly acceptance of his fate almost disgusts me; he's made this too easy for me. Just like I made it too easy for Bella to leave me.

Just thinking of her name makes the pain in my chest unbearable but I _need_ it. I covet the pain. It's what I deserve for being the monster that I am.

My teeth are less than an inch from my victim's vein when I feel my back hit the opposite wall, my body sliding to the ground. Looking up in surprise, I see my sister glaring at me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Rose?"

"I'm stopping you from being an idiot!"

I look over at the man I was about to devour and see McCarty break his neck in one move and toss his lifeless body in a nearby dumpster.

"What the fuck, McCarty! You just wasted him! You could've let me drink from him, at least!"

Rosalie's open palm connects with my cheek before she yells at me. "I will _not_ let you kill a human, Edward! Not over _her_!" she spits at me. "If we let you kill a human, you won't stop. I know you better than anyone else, brother. Even if you get your revenge, it'll never be enough. You'll kill until you've destroyed most of the pacific northwest and I can't let that happen. I like it here, Edward, as much as I can like anything. I have a life here with McCarty and I won't let you ruin it over some human girl! You owe me!"

"You don't understand! Bella's gone; she's dead. Nothing matters anymore. I'm already savage so I'm going to live like one!"

Rose slaps me again but I don't care; I barely feel it.

"Stop being such a dramatic asshole! You don't even know if Bella's really dead or not!"

When my eyes meet those that belong to my sister and she sees the true desperation in them, her body slumps in defeat. "Edward, I know where Bella lives."

I look at her in confusion so she continues. "I had to check her out. I knew you were falling for her. What's a sister supposed to do?" She gives me a small smile but I don't return it. "Look, let's go and see if she's at the apartment. If she's not, maybe her friend, Alice, will know where she is." Rosalie stares at me for a long time before speaking again. When she does speak, her voice is low and I know she's serious.

"If Bella's really dead, I won't try to stop you from doing what you originally planned."

My voice is equally low. "If Bella _is_ really dead, Rosalie, I want you to kill me."

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate:** *dun dun dun*

**Jiff**: Serious business, right there, Vampward!

**Jenny Kate**: I feel like this is another chapter where we shouldn't say too much, but I can't wait to hear what our readers have to say!

**JIff**: I'm kinda skeered, to be honest.

**Jenny Kate**: Me, too! At least we have each other. *bites nails*

**Jiff**: *grabs your hand like Thelma and Louise*

**Jenny Kate**: We need to change our avi's. STAT. Who's Thelma and who's Louise?

**Jiff**: I don't know! Which one slept with Brad Pitt?!

**Jenny Kate**: Wasn't that Geena Davis' character? She's a redhead! I call shotgun!

**Jiff**: They're both redheads! That fits nicely with our fb profile pics, huh?

**Jenny Kate**: SO freakin' perfect! It's like kismet or fate or something like that.

**JIff**: Let's hurry and post this chapter so we can change them!

**Jenny Kate**: We'd like to give mad props to our beta, Mauigirl60! She makes our words better. We'd also like to thank all of you for reading and rec'ing and reviewing! We love you guys! If you have a second and you haven't already, would you mind hopping over to (yes, it's "teh") and vote for Bella Donna on the Fic of the Week poll? You guys are awesome! *MWAH*


	15. Resolution

**Disclaimer - We don't own Twilight but we do own booze. It helps us deal with fandom drama.**

res·o·lu·tion - Noun; A firm decision to do or not to do something. A formal expression of opinion or intention agreed on by a legislative body, committee, or other formal meeting, typically after taking...

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

I'm relieved when I realize I wasn't that far from Bella's apartment, but I'm quickly disgusted by the condition of her apartment complex. It's not fit for a dog to live in and, yet, Bella - _my_ Bella - has been living here for years. I feel my fury start building up again, but I push it away. I remind myself that she's only lived here because she's had no other options. My love for her grows as I truly understand how much she's struggled and fought to survive. She _is_ a survivor and I have to believe that she's okay; that this is all some sort of horrible misunderstanding.

Rose points me to Bella's door and it takes every fucking ounce of strength I have not to tear it from its hinges. I beat on the door instead, seeing it shake and splinter right under my hand.

Two seconds pass and I'm beating on the door again. If I have to wait much longer, there won't be anything left of it.

Finally, the door flies open.

I'm not sure what I expected to find behind the door, but it wasn't this.

I fall to my knees, my body wracked by so many emotions that I can't decipher them.

All I'm able to say is, "Oh, my God, Bella!"

"Edward! What are you doing here?" she exclaims, obviously caught off guard by my appearance.

Her scent washes over my body, sending relief to every cell, while the sound of her voice is like a chorus of angels to my ears. Seeing Bella, still very much alive, is what ultimately frees me from the hell I've been in these last few hours.

"Bella," I gasp. "I thought you were dead!"

Looking into her eyes, I see sympathy and something else. Apprehension, maybe? I stand up quicker than I probably should but I don't really care anymore. Soon, she'll know the truth about me and I'll have no reason to restrict myself.

Bella takes a step back and opens the door wide enough for me to walk through. "Come in, Edward."

Her apartment is only marginally larger than the master suite of my penthouse. I keep my expression neutral; Bella doesn't need or want my judgment right now. If she takes me back, though, she's leaving this hell-hole immediately.

Stepping into her living room, I'm surprised to see two men sitting on the sofa.

"Edward, this is Jake," she says, pointing to a dark-haired man who's clenching his jaw tightly. She then points to a tall, lanky man with shaggy hair and says his name is Garrett. "They were just telling me about Tanya," Bella continues.

"Who's Tanya?"

"She's the girl who was killed last night," Bella says softly, before gently running her finger along the outside of my hand. I grab her hand and pull her body to mine, unwilling to ignore my need to have her close any longer.

"I'm sorry about your friend, but I can't even begin to explain the relief I feel knowing it wasn't you." I tuck her hair behind her ear before running the tip of my finger along Bella's jaw. I force myself to turn and look at the two men again.

"What the fuck happened last night? Why did that girl die? Why didn't you help her?!"

Jake is instantly in my face. "Who the fuck do you think you are, questioning us like that? You don't know what happened so you better back the hell off, asshole!"

I move Bella behind me but my hand never leaves her body. The calmness of my voice is a mask hiding the rage within me. My voice is low but I know he hears me.

"You are not _ever_ to speak to me like that. Do you understand? I want to know what went wrong and I want to know now! You should consider yourself and your partner over there extremely lucky to be breathing today. If Bella would've been harmed in any way last night, it will be _your_ names in the obituaries tomorrow."

Jake stares at me for a few moments before taking his place back on the couch. His hands are shaking and his breaths are labored. I'm sure he hasn't slept much, if at all, in the last 24 hours, but I'm finding it hard to care right now.

"I guess it's a good thing you're here, then, Mr. Cullen," Garrett says.

"Why is that?"

"I'm hoping that you'll have some information on the whereabouts of James Stanley."

"James? What does he have to do with this?" I'm not sure how much I'm supposed to know about Bella's work with the FBI so I'm assuming it's better to play dumb. Just the idea of James being involved with that hooker's death, though, makes me sick to my stomach.

"James is the one who murdered Tanya."

I hear Bella let out a gasp while I mutter "fuck!" and run my hand through my hair. Grabbing Bella's hand tightly, I pull her to a chair and sit next to her.

"Tell us everything," I command.

**BPOV**

I'm not sure what to think. My brain feels completely muddled with images and information I can't process right now. Being awakened by Jake and Garrett was enough to make my stomach drop to my feet but, when I opened my door and saw Edward standing there, I thought I was truly losing my mind.

He looked so distraught and lost, like he'd been to hell and back. I've never seen him look anything less than immaculate, but today he looks like his world is coming to an end. It can't be because of me, can it? He thought I was the one killed last night, but is that the reason he's so disheveled? I can't even begin to wrap my head around what that might mean. Besides, I need to know more about what happened to Tanya and find out where James is.

"Can I get anyone something to drink or eat? Coffee?" I blurt out.

"Yeah, Bella, coffee would be great, thanks," Garrett says. Jake looks up and nods in agreement but Edward doesn't even look at me. While I'm in my tiny kitchen, I think - yet again - about how Edward never eats or drinks anything. It's possible I've just missed it but I spent almost two weeks with him and, not once, did I see him put anything in his mouth, although he always made sure I had food to eat. This only serves to frustrate me, realizing I've professed my love to a man that I still have so many questions about. The simple fact is that I love him regardless of his secrets. I guess love truly is blind.

I hand Jake and Garrett their mugs before sitting next to Edward again. I quickly shake my head a couple of times, forcing myself to pay attention to what they're saying.

"From what we can gather, James must've suspected Tanya was working undercover," Garrett begins. "We watched Tanya get into his car and could hear their conversation through the wire she was wearing. They didn't talk about anything special, just the usual shop talk between a prostitute and a john. We followed them to a nearby hotel and parked on the side of the building so we wouldn't be noticed as they walked inside.

"It was quiet for a few minutes but I just assumed Tanya was standing off to the side while James paid for the room. After a few more minutes had passed, we realized something wasn't right. We drove back to the front of the hotel and saw that James' car was gone." Garrett hangs his head as he leans his forearms against the top of his legs.

Jake picks up where Garrett leaves off. "We found her wire on the curb. That, and some of her hair, tells us there was a struggle. We searched the surrounding areas for hours before we found her body in a trash dumpster, her neck broken."

I can feel the tension pulsing through Edward's body just by sitting next to him. I know what he's thinking. I know he assumes Jake and Garrett didn't do enough and that if he would've been there, he would've done better. He's wrong, though. Jake and Garrett did everything humanly possible to save Tanya. Edward wouldn't have done more than that either.

The bones of his hands crack as his fists tighten, and I wait for Edward to explode. His voice is eerily serene, though, and I know he's trying to be calm for me.

"What about James?" he finally asks.

"Took off. He just dumped her body and left. We have no idea where he could be. Do you?" Jake asks, pointedly.

"No, I fucking do _not_ know where he is! I am his employer, not his warden!"

I place my hand on his thigh and notice how hard his body is. This isn't a sexual type of hard; his body is like stone - like he's holding all his anger and tension inside his bones, bracing himself for more. My mind wants to wonder over the many ways I can help rid his body of these emotions, but now's not the time for that. We have so much to talk about, I'm not sure when the time for 'that' will be, but it doesn't stop me from wanting him. I'll always want him.

"Edward, they're just trying to get as much information as they can so they can find James," I say, hoping my words are soothing.

He lets out a deep breath and I feel his body relax minutely. "I don't know where James is. I haven't spoken with him in over a week."

"We'll be searching his office as soon as we get a warrant from the judge," Jake warns.

"Get your damned warrant! I'm not hiding anything."

Garrett huffs before standing up and walking toward my front door; he's as tired of the pissing contest between Edward and Jake as much as I am.

"Come on, Jake, let's go. We have a lot of work to do and we're wasting time here. Bella, your help won't be needed unless Jake or I speak with you directly, telling you otherwise."

"Wait, what?!"

"The original case you were working on with us is now on hold. We're still looking for James, obviously, but instead of looking for a guy working in a drug and prostitution ring, we're looking for a murderer. We don't want you involved in this part unless it's absolutely necessary."

Garrett doesn't give me a chance to respond, he simply walks out the door with Jake following closely behind.

Staring at my door in disbelief, I just barely hear Edward say, "I'm glad that's over," before I turn to him, my eyes blazing.

"What do you mean, it's over? Nothing is over because James is still out there!"

"I know that, Bella. I meant that it's over for _you_."

_Now_ I'm pissed. "The hell it is! Edward, he killed a girl - someone I knew - and I can't sit around and do nothing while he runs free!"

The fury in his eyes now matches that of my own. "You most certainly can and you will! You heard Jake and Garrett; they don't need your help right now. If you stay involved, you could jeopardize the case!"

My face crumbles at his words. "I thought you understood. I thought you supported me."

Edward walks to me and cradles my face in his hands, his eyes the soft amber that I love. "I _do_ support you, Bella, and I understand your plea. Believe me, I want James captured, too, but the thought of you in that kind - or any kind - of danger . . . it kills me. I just can't bear it. Please, let the FBI take care of James."

For a split second, I think he's going to kiss me and I want him to, so badly. I'd even consider his request for me to forget about James for a while if I could feel his lips on mine one more time. Before he moves closer, though, I try one more time to reason with him.

"You could help me, Edward."

He pulls aways so quickly that I swear my eyes blur.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean, with all your money and power and connections - not to mention how well you know James outside of the office - you could help me find him!"

I recognize Edward's frustration when he pinches the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath before looking at me again. "Just what do you think you'd do if you were ever to capture James?"

"I'd turn him into the FBI, of course."

"You think he'd just _let_ you take him to Jake and Garrett? Bella, he killed Tanya simply for wearing a wire. He can't be reasoned with!"

"Then, I guess I'd have to kill him."

He scoffs at me. "You say that like it's an easy thing to do."

"If my life or the life of someone I love is in danger, it _will_ be easy," I reply, hoping my voice conveys the truth of my words.

Edward moves closer to me, so close I can feel his breath cover my face like a much-needed breeze in the stifling heat of summer.

"Have you ever watched someone die?" he whispers.

I shake my head 'no', my eyes never leaving his. "Have you?"

He doesn't hesitate. "Yes, and I don't want you to go through that."

I'm not sure what to say. I want to ask him to tell me more, to help me understand what he means but, before I can get a word out, he changes the subject.

"Let's get out of here."

"Where would we go?"

"I want you to meet my mother."

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**JIff: ***toes ground* Soooooo...is anyone still reading this story?

**Jenny Kate**: Is that crickets I hear? Hellooooooooooooo….*echoes*

**Jiff**: Hopefully, SOMEONE is out there, happy we finally posted!

**Jenny Kate**: Well, I'M happy we finally posted! LOL. I'm also hoping this is the end of our funk. I donut like the funk.

**Jiff**: Me neither! I'm ready to leave Funky Town and stay in our happy fic place forever! Kudos to those of you who guessed it was TFD who bit the bullet in this chapter!

**Jenny Kate**: Yep, some of you are very sleuthy. So, Edward wants to take Bella to meet his mom...wonder what that's all about?

**Jiff**: I don't know. I'm kinda thinking it's too early to be meeting the 'rents but I'm sure Edward has his reasons.

**Jenny Kate**: Well, this is fic...they could be married and expecting a baby by the next chapter. I know some of our readers are looking forward to finding out more about Rose's past. Don't worry, we haven't forgotten, it's coming up soon!

**Jiff**: It is! I know it's been awhile since we last posted but we want to thank everyone who voted for Bella Donna on the Fic of the Week poll a few weeks ago. We really appreciate your support!

**Jenny Kate**: We appreciate everyone who takes the time to read our stories, pimp us out, or leave reviews...you guys make all the drama worthwhile. So, thanks for being awesome!

**Jiff**: Thanks to Mauigirl60 for being our kick-ass beta. She had her work cut out for her with this chapter!

****Also, thank you for all of your reviews! We're so sorry we've been such a fail at replying lately, but we read and love every one! XOXO****


	16. Estimating Rationale

**Disclaimer - Twilight still belongs to Stephenie Meyer but we have our own Facebook and Twitter accounts, so come say 'hi'! We post a lot of Rob p0rn, too. #Incentive**

**Estimating Rationale**** - ****Basis or reasoning used in ****developing**** an ****estimate**** that makes it credible or ****valid****.**

**Chapter 16**

**(BPOV)**

Edward stands, looking at me over his shoulder. When he said we should get out of here, I didn't realize that he meant right this minute.

"Now?" I ask, wondering what the rush is all about. If it has anything to do with him getting me farther away from James, I'll be pissed.

"Yes, now. Please get whatever you need for the day and come with me," he says, extending his hand toward me. The look on his face and the tone of his voice make only one response possible.

"Okay."

I grab my bag and the letter I had left for Alice. I wouldn't want her to find it and freak out. I'll text her when I get to the car and let her know where I'm going. I need to make sure she knows everything she needs to about Tanya and, more importantly, not to get into a silver Maserati - or any silver sports car - for that matter. I know I can't give Alice specifics about James, but I can tell her enough to keep her safe. Throwing on my red leather jacket and slipping on some shoes, I follow Edward out the door and down the hall.

As we reach the stairs, he says, "We're going to see mom." He never looks at me, just speaks it out into space.

"Yeah," I say, pausing for a step. "That's what you just said." Edward's behavior is weirder than usual. If I know one thing about him, it's that he hates repeating himself and he has a memory like an elephant.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Rose." Again, he's speaking, but never turns back to look at me, as he continues down the second flight of stairs.

"Wait! Rose is here?" I look around for a sign of the blonde bitch I met at his hotel room a couple of weeks ago. I haven't seen her since she showed up in the middle of the night at Edward's penthouse, thankfully. All I can say about his sister is that I'm glad she's direct. I do always like to know where I stand with someone.

"Rose is waiting in the car with McCarty. They drove me here."

"So, if Rose is waiting in the car with McCarty, why are you talking to her like she's standing next to you?"

"Because she can hear me."

_What the fuck?_

"Are you wearing some sort of wire or something?" With the events of the last 24 hours, I'm on edge and what he's telling me doesn't make any sense. Of course, I'm going to be on the defense.

"No, Bella."

"Well, then, what?" I ask, stopping on the last landing before we get to the bottom. "You can tell me now or I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm tired of all the secrets, Edward!"

He steps close to me, his body pressed against mine; again, I'm reminded of the hard planes of his torso. My hands twitch with the need to touch him.

His hand brushes across my cheek. "All in good time, Bella. Just trust me," he pleads. "I _need_ you to trust me; I promise that by the time this day is over, all your questions will be answered."

I _do_ trust him. I'm not sure why or even if I should, but I do, so, I follow him out the door. As we walk out of the apartment building, McCarty moves quickly to open the door for us. I see the sleek blonde hair that belongs to Rose in the front seat of the car. This ought to be an interesting trip, to say the least.

"I need you to take me by my office before we leave the city. I can't see my mother looking like this," Edward says to McCarty through the open divider.

"What happened to your clothes?" I ask, almost forgetting his state of disarray.

"I had an eventful morning," he replies, directing his gaze out the car window. I can tell that he doesn't want to get into whatever it is that caused his clothes to be so tattered and dirty. Something inside me tells me it has to do with the way he barged into my apartment this morning. When I opened the door and saw him standing there, it was obvious that he was hanging onto his sanity by a very small thread. So, in light of that, I decide to not push him for further explanation.

A few minutes later, the three of us sit in silence, waiting on Edward while he changes in his office. I'm not sure why we didn't just go back to the hotel, but I don't ask. My brain has processed so much information in the last couple of days, I feel like it's on overload, but I'm afraid it's not over yet.

Taking a deep breath, I lean my head against the back seat, concentrating on only my breathing for a few moments.

I hear rustling in the front seat but I'm afraid to open my eyes. I'm not sure what Rose and McCarty might be doing up there. They may think I'm asleep, so I keep up the charade until I hear a throat clearing.

Slowly, I open one eye and peek out to see if the coast is clear.

"I know you're not sleeping," Rose says, with a bite to her tone.

Oh, great. Here we go. At least McCarty is here to act as a buffer. Surely he won't let her eat me alive.

"I was resting my eyes," I reply, keeping my voice even.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you're not dead. That really would've complicated things."

I swear this woman has a knack for making a girl feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you, I guess. I would _so_ hate to complicate things for you."

McCarty snickers from his seat and I glance up to see his eyes in the rearview mirror. He winks at me, putting me at ease a bit.

I see Edward when he exits the elevator in the parking garage and he's a sight for sore eyes, like an oasis in the desert. I've never seen him in anything but a suit or a tux - I thought it couldn't get better than that, but this somehow is. He's in a pair of dark-wash jeans and a neatly pressed white dress shirt with the sleeves folded up a couple of times, exposing his forearms. I have dreams about those forearms. Over one arm hangs a suit coat with a box tucked under it, and a folder in his other hand. His gorgeous eyes are covered by a pair of sunglasses that I've also never seen him wear before, but I'm not complaining. He is sex on legs.

I lick my lips involuntarily, as he slides into the seat next to me, his scent immediately filling the car. He places the box and his jacket on the seat in front of us, before reaching out for me, pulling me close to him.

"I missed you," he whispers into my hair, placing a kiss on my temple.

Edward's embrace never loosens. He continues to hold me close to him, but doesn't say another word, as McCarty drives us out of the city.

The drive is peaceful compared to the last twenty-four hours. For the first time since Edward busted through my front door, I can actually appreciate the fact that I'm with him. There was a moment when I didn't think I would ever see him again, so being this close to him feels good. I have no idea where McCarty's taking us, but I don't really care. I want to be wherever Edward is and I want answers to the hundreds of questions bouncing around in my mind.

For a moment, I let my mind drift off and come up with some insane explanations for Edward's bizarre behaviors, each one of them crazier than the one before, but none of them change the way I feel about the man sitting beside me.

With that comforting thought and the peace that comes with being this close to Edward, I drift off.

When I open my eyes, I feel Edward gently running his fingers through my hair.

"We're almost there," he says in a monotone, not giving away any emotions.

Looking out the window, I see a large house coming into view. The words "Bellvue Manor" are elegantly inscribed on the sign over the gravel road leading up to the sprawling estate. The structure is painted white with black shutters on the windows. It looks so peaceful with the surrounding gardens and the lush green of the Pacific Northwest.

"This is where your mom lives?" I ask.

"Yes, they take very good care of her here. Plus, it's far enough away from the city, yet close enough for me and Rose to visit her as often as we like."

I glance up to the front seat, and notice that Rose is looking back at us. There are so many emotions crossing her face that I can't quite make them all out. I don't know if she's happy that I'm meeting their mother or mad; perhaps she's annoyed with the whole situation. It's hard to tell. She must be in some sort of agreement, or she wouldn't be staying quiet. I've already figured out that much about her. She speaks her mind. I wonder if their mother is like Rose or Edward.

"Are you ready?" Edward asks, holding my hand tightly.

"Yes, as ready as I'll ever be," I say, feeling a little nervous. I can sense the enormity of this situation and I have a feeling that Edward and Rose don't bring many people to meet their mother. When I see McCarty get out of the car as well, my heartbeat slows down a little. He's become somewhat of a security blanket over the past few weeks. I just feel better when he's around. It's like he balances out the atmosphere or something.

"Mr. Cullen and the young Ms. Cullen," a sweet-looking older lady with a bun on the top of her head greets Edward and Rosalie, as we walk through the large front doors. "I see you've brought guests today!"

"Yes, Mrs. Cope. You remember Mr. McCarty," Rosalie says, using a completely different tone with this woman than anyone else I've seen her interact with. She actually sounds _nice_.

"Oh, of course, honey! How are you McCarty?" The little old lady asks, reaching across to pat his burly arm.

McCarty flashes his pearly whites. "I'm great, Mrs. Cope. How are you?"

"Fine, dear, just fine. It's so good to see you all, but I don't believe I know this beautiful young lady," she beams, looking over at me. I see that she notices Edward holding my hand and her smile grows.

"This is Isabella Swan, Mrs. Cope," Edward replies, the warmth in his voice melting me from the inside out.

"Ms. Swan, it is lovely to meet you," she says, taking my free hand into hers and squeezing it gently. Her hands remind me of my grandmothers. I could hold it all day; there's something about her soft, wrinkled skin that makes me feel calm and safe.

"Well, I don't want to keep you any longer. I'm sure Ms. Esme will be so thrilled you've come. She's in the dining hall." She steps aside, smiling brightly, as she points down the wide corridor on her right.

"Rose, if you don't mind, I'd like to take Bella in alone," Edward says, as we walk down the hall.

"That's fine. We'll go take a walk around the gardens," Rose replies, taking Emmett's hand and pulling him out a side door.

They must come here quite often to be so well acquainted with the staff and grounds. I honestly thought that their mother would be at their family home, not at a nursing home or assisted living place . . . or whatever this is. She can't be much older than 55 . . . 60, at the most. I have so many questions, but I decide to wait until I've met her before I ask anything.

As we walk into the dining hall, I watch as Edward scans the room. There are some elderly people sitting in small groups and some sitting alone. A few are playing a game of cards or dominoes, while a couple read silently. I notice Edward's gaze stop on a woman who is sitting quietly by a bay window on the far side of the room. The grip on my hand tightens and he looks down at me as if he's going to say something but, instead, he leads me across the room.

In a chair by the window, is a small, frail woman; her white hair is streaked with strands of brown and brought neatly into a bun at the nape of her neck. Her skin is like porcelain; she sits with her hands folded, her eyes fixed on something outside. When she turns around, I see the resemblance between her and her children. Edward has her eyes and Rose has her lips. The years have taken their toll, but I can tell that she was beautiful in her younger years . . . she still is. Her eyes are glazed over, until something sparks within them - recognition, maybe - and a smile starts growing on her face.

"Edward," she says, in a voice as frail as she looks. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I've been in the city, Mother. Remember? I told you that I had to go and work for a few days and then I'd be back."

"The city is so dangerous, Edward. I really wish you wouldn't go there. Where is Rose?"

"She's here. She took a walk out to the garden, but she'll be in to see you shortly," he says. He speaks so gently to her, taking her hand in his. "There is someone I'd like you to meet."

"Oh, you've brought a friend!" Esme's voice brightens and her face lights up even more.

"Yes, this is Bella," he says, stepping aside.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. It's so nice to meet you," I say, reaching out for her hand.

She takes it and holds it to her heart. "Bella. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Are you the same age as my Edward? You two would make a lovely couple," she coos, leaning over to see if Edward is listening. From the chuckle behind me, I know that he is.

"Uh, well, he's a little older than me," I say honestly, seeing no reason or desire to lie to this woman.

"Well, that's fine. I always did think that it was better when the boy was a little older than the girl when it came to courting. Edward's father was some years older than me when we first met," she tells me, as I hear Edward shuffle behind me, pulling up a chair for me to have a seat.

Esme doesn't miss a beat with her story. "I'll never forget when he came to the house to ask my father's permission to court me." She pauses a moment, putting her free hand up to her cheek. "He was so handsome, just like my boy," she says, looking over at Edward fondly. "Have you met Bella's mother and father, dear?"

"No, not yet," Edward replies. He looks over at me, imploring me to go along with what he's said. "I'm sure I will soon."

The answer pleases Esme. She sits back comfortably in her chair, smiling as she looks at both of us.

"Be sure that Bella meets your father before you leave. He should be back anytime now."

"I will," Edward answers shortly.

I could have sworn that Edward told me his father had passed away, but I don't say anything. As much as I'm enjoying our time with Esme, I'm ready to be alone with Edward. I have so many questions I want to ask him and it's making me anxious.

"Is everyone here treating you well?" Edward asks.

"Of course, dear," Esme replies.

"Good. That's good. Well, it's time for us to go now. I'll send Rose in to see you. She brought McCarty with her today," Edward tells her.

Esme's face lights up again at the mention of Rose and McCarty. "Oh, wonderful! Will you be back by dinnertime?"

"No, but we'll come back in a few days. I still have work to do in the city."

"Edward, you know that the city is dangerous. I don't really approve of you going there."

"I'm sorry, Mother, but I have important work to do. Father wouldn't be happy if he finds out I'm neglecting the business."

"That's true," she says, putting her hand up to her chin, as if she's trying to come up with a solution to this problem. It's obvious that she's stuck in the past. She refers to Edward as though he's a child and not a grown man. "Well, if you have to go, please be careful. And bring Bella back to see me again," she says smiling up at me.

"I will. I love you, Mother. Take care." Edward leans down and kisses her cheek. It's a very tender moment and I almost feel like I'm intruding.

"It was so nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Esme."

"Esme."

When Edward and I get out to the hallway, Rose and McCarty are waiting for us at the door. Once again, it's like Rose knows exactly what Edward has been saying and thinking; I feel myself bristle, tired of being left out of their secret - I need answers.

"We'll be in the garden."

Rose nods as she passes us, with McCarty following behind her. The look he gives me as we pass each other worries me. He's usually so happy-go-lucky, but the current expression on his face is unsettling.

Edward stops by the limo and takes out the box that he'd brought down from his office; then, we take a walk around the side of the building to a beautiful garden. There are benches in small alcoves, and he picks one that is secluded and far away from any of the residents.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, both of us waiting on the other to start talking. Finally, I decide that I can't keep quiet any longer.

"How old is your mother?"

"86."

"How old was she when she had you and Rose?" I ask, thinking there has to be some logical explanation for all of this, like maybe they were adopted.

"She was twenty when she had me and twenty-two when she had Rose."

_What?_ There's no way. That can't be. That would make Edward . . .

"That would make you sixty-six years old, Edward! That's impossible!"

He just sits there, watching me; the expression on his face is pensive, like he's waiting for something to happen.

When he doesn't respond after a few moments, I feel my blood beginning to boil. He's brought me all the way out here to meet his elderly mother, who is clearly not in her right mind. I'm starting to think that _he's_ not in his right mind, either!

"Edward! I deserve some answers! You can't bring me all this way and tell me all this crazy shit that doesn't add up, and then not explain! You promised! You promised by the end of the day that all my questions would be answered, so you better get to answering them! How in the hell can you be sixty-six years old?"

I realize that I'm yelling. Looking around, I can't see anyone, and I now understand why Edward brought us all the way out here to have this conversation.

"Bella, I'm immortal. I haven't aged a day since I was thirty years old."

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff**: He finally told her! Well, kinda . . . Don't string us up just yet, though! We already have a good chunk down on the next chapter and, now that Crash Zone has completed, we have more time to write Bella Donna! Yay!

JK is off having some non-fandom fun (I didn't even know that was a thing) so, it's just me as your a/n entertainment this chapter, sorry. Maybe I should go back to working on the next chapter as a way to make up for the lack of funny here. First, though, my children are begging for donuts, which means I must put a bra on, and that really stinks because I try to avoid that contraption as much as possible on Saturdays. Nevertheless, the children have won their battle so, I must leave you. Who am I kidding? It's DONUTS! We ALL win!

And this is why JK should never leave me alone to do the a/ns. Again, I apologize. My brain is obviously needing some deep-fried sugar to get it working correctly.

ICYMI, Bella Donna was voted as being in the Top 5 Fics of the Week on The Lemonade Stand poll! Thanks to all who voted! Also, big, huge, sugar-coated thanks to our beta-extraordinaire, Mauigirl60! XOXOXO


	17. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, unfortunately, but we do have an account on a new fan fic site called FictionPad. Don't worry, we'll be posting on both sites but go check out the new one and follow us, if you'd like!**

Acceptance - Buyer's approval of the goods supplied at their invoiced price, signified by the act of taking delivery, and/or use, of the goods without protest.

* * *

**BPOV**

"_Bella, I'm immortal. I haven't aged a day since I was thirty years old."_

It takes a moment for my brain to truly grasp what my ears have just heard. At first, I thought Edward said he was _immoral_ and I was trying to come up with an argument against his declaration. I mean, most people wouldn't refute his claim, considering he's a workaholic who pays for his sexual needs to be taken care of, but I know the real him . . . at least, I thought I did.

_Immortal_, though? How is that possible? It can't be, unless I've somehow wound up in one of those sappy fantasy romance novels that Alice is always shoving in my face to read.

I know that I'm not, though, and Edward looks pretty serious, even more serious than usual. In fact, now that I look at him more closely, he looks . . . scared.

From the corner of my eye, I see his fingers stretch out to touch me, but he quickly pulls them back. It breaks my heart that he's afraid to ask for the acceptance and comfort he needs because he assumes I'll reject him.

_Will I reject him? Can I? _

_I love him._

I've already confessed my feelings to him so I can't really take them back unless they've changed all of a sudden. The crazy thing is that I don't think my feelings for him _have_ changed.

Edward is frantic as he brings me out of my thoughts. "Please, Bella, say something. Anything!" His voice is anguished and he's clenching his fingers into such a tight fist, I fear his bones will break. My instinct is to soothe him, but I still have questions that must be answered.

"How, Edward? How is that possible?"

I watch as he picks up the box from his office and places it in his lap. His elegant fingers carefully open the lid before holding it out for me to take.

I can't help but feel apprehensive as I take the box from him, not knowing what's inside.

Almost like he can read my mind, Edward reassures me. "There are just a few things from my past in there; things that meant something to me before I was changed. Sometimes, I look at them when I want to remember how I used to be." His voice suddenly becomes soft, almost shy, when he adds, "I've never shown anyone these things before."

Knowing how special these items are makes my movements slow but determined as I take out each one, studying it before laying it on the bench beside me. There are car keys which he explains went to his favorite possession when he was human. His face lights up in a way I've never seen as he describes his love for his rare, gold Mustang Cobra Jet; I can't help but desire for him to look that way because of me someday.

His birth certificate is inside, as well as the obituary for Edward Cullen, Sr. I briefly think back to Esme, sitting by the window, waiting for a husband who'll never return, and I have to force down the lump in my throat. Making a mental note to ask more about his mother later, I resume my investigation and find a driver's license from 1977, pictures of him and Rosalie as children, as well as pictures of his parents. I couldn't hide my surprise, though, when I unfolded a thin piece of paper, yellowed by age, which was clearly a love letter.

"That was from Angela, the only real girlfriend I ever had in my human life. I keep it as a reminder that I was once capable of love."

When I look up at Edward's face, I see his features change with every emotion he's trying to suppress: sadness, pain, and regret are the most prominent, but it's the flicker of hope and, possibly, something deeper, that captivates me.

"Bella, I know what I've said sounds insane - but when I tell you how I became immortal, you must listen to everything I say before you react. I promised you answers and I'll give them to you, as long as you're really ready to hear them."

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Somehow I know that after this, nothing in my life will ever be the same. _Am_ I ready for that?

_Absolutely_.

Squaring my shoulders, I nod my head, signaling for Edward to begin his story.

"Bella, I know you must've noticed things about me - things that are different from you or others that you know," he begins.

Of course, I have; I'm not an idiot. This man has fucked me crazy, but I've never seen him eat or drink. Apparently, he also has supersonic hearing and never sleeps. That's not normal, but what would that make him, then?

I feel Edward's strong hands take my own, probably in an attempt to make me focus on what he's saying. My mind is working overtime, though, and the crazy possibilities from earlier take over.

I see it before I hear it. It's like his lips are moving in slow motion as they form the words, "I was bitten", and I let out a gasp. I don't even need to hear the actual words, though, to know what he's saying.

Everything hits me at once - every question, every observation, every difference between us. The truth settles around me and I know. Somehow, I think I've always known.

My voice is barely a whisper, but there isn't a doubt in my body when I interrupt his story and say, "You're a vampire."

**EPOV**

It feels as though the world has stopped turning and everything has paused. Nothing moves and nothing changes, as I wait for what feels like an eternity for Bella to react to her statement.

_How did she guess what I am? Why is she not running away?_

Her eyes are like melted chocolate as they stare at me, swirling with curiosity and wonder. I'm not sure I like that.

"Say something, Edward. Is it true? Are you a . . . a vampire?"

Finally, I find my voice.

"Yes, Bella, I am."

Even though she's already guessed my secret, she still lets out another gasp but quickly covers her mouth with her hand, like she's trying to push the sound back inside.

_Of course, she's scared._

I turn my body away from her to sit forward, my elbows on my thighs, while I hide my face in my hands. I haven't felt ashamed of what I am in a long time; having made peace with my fate years ago. Although, I've made many mistakes in the past, I've always been able to accept them as being part of a vampire's life.

Seeing that Bella is afraid of me, though, makes my dead heart turn to dust. I'm not sure what I expected. In fact, I should be happy that she's scared. It's not like I expected her to still want me after this conversation. She shouldn't want to be with me but I can't help but wonder what it would be like if she did.

"Will you finish your story, please?"

"What does it matter?" I ask, still not looking at her.

"What do you mean?

"Do you really want to know, Bella?" I turn back to face her, masking the desperation I feel in my eyes with the seriousness of our situation. "Believe me, I want nothing more than for you to know the real me but, make no mistake, I'm a monster."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Well, you should be!"

Bella flinches and I know I'm an asshole, but she _has_ to know the truth. This isn't a fairytale.

"After years of practice, I've become very good at controlling myself - controlling my thirst - but it's still dangerous for you to be with me. I'm not a good person, Bella; I'm a killer. I've killed many people, including other prostitutes, and have never thought twice about it. I survive on the blood of animals but sometimes I lose my restraint. I don't want that to happen with you. You have to decide if you can accept me this way and still be with me. If you can't, I'll understand. I'll bring you home and never bother you again but you must promise not to tell _anyone_, not even Alice, what I've told you today."

Even as I say the words, I know they're false. I could never leave Bella completely. I'd never let her see me but I'd always be near.

"No!" I think even she is surprised by her outburst.

Bella clears her throat and begins again. "Did you get the note I left for you at the hotel?"

"Yes," I answer, unsure of where she's going with this.

"You read it? All of it?"

"Yes, Bella. I read it right before I saw the newspaper headline about Tanya."

"Then, you already know that I love you and I'm not going to let you leave me brokenhearted. I'm _in_ love with you, Edward, and that means I accept you, no matter what you are."

I close my eyes as her words wash over me, revitalizing me like fresh water to a man dying of thirst. I'm not ready to open them again for fear that this is all a dream. With her words, I've become too hopeful. If she rejects me after this, I'll never survive.

When her soft hand cradles my jaw, I lose my resolve and open my eyes.

"I want to know everything," she whispers, so I finish my story because I can deny her nothing.

Bella listens intently as I tell her all about my life with Jane and then with Carlisle. I don't hold anything back as I speak of vampire wars and the killing of both humans and other vampires. I see her body relax a bit after I tell about killing Jane and then finding Carlisle. She never shows the judgment that I expect - that I deserve - and I marvel at how well she seems to be taking this information.

When my story ends, we both remain still inside our intimate bubble. I watch as Bella absorbs my words, dissecting them and making them fit. I'm not sure how long I wait but, eventually, she looks at me and smiles.

"Thank you for telling me everything. I still can't believe there's this whole other world out there."

"Bella, you can't tell anyone that vampires exist, not even Alice."

"I won't tell her. But, what about Rose and McCarty?"

As the words leave her mouth, the color drains from her face before she continues. "Oh, shit, is Rosalie a vampire, too? She _is_, isn't she? Who bit her?"

"Yes, my sister is also a vampire, but now's not the time for her story. McCarty, though, is still human."

She ponders something for a moment before tentatively sliding her delicate fingers between mine. "That means there's hope for us."

"What do you mean?" I ask, closing my hand around hers.

"Well, if McCarty and Rose can make their relationship work, considering their differences, then there's no reason why we can't do the same. That is, if you _want_ there to be an 'us'."

"Did you notice the condition I was in this morning when I stormed into your apartment?"

"Of course. You looked like hell."

"That's because I _was_ in hell thinking that you were dead, that I'd lost you forever. When I left you in the penthouse, I ended up in Canada with Carlisle. I was a wreck, Bella. He'd never seen me so distraught before and was worried about me. I didn't know what was wrong with me; I didn't recognize what I was feeling until Carlisle helped me understand. That's when I realized that I love you, too."

Bella's eyes fill with tears and her smile is blinding. "You love me?"

"I do, but it's not that simple for me, Bella. I haven't had these feelings since I was human; I'm a bit rusty and I don't know how to make this work. As soon as I recognized my feelings for you, I rushed back to Seattle only to find your note and the newspaper. I panicked. I almost killed an innocent man because I was so enraged. My emotions and, therefore, my actions run either hot or cold, there's no middle ground. You need to fully understand what you're getting yourself into, Bella."

Her giggle is music to my ears as she says, "Well, if I haven't run off screaming yet, I don't think I will, Edward."

I relax my body for the first time in days, it feels like, and smile at her. "I can't express enough how huge this is for me. Please be patient with me. I want to make you happy but I'm simply not used to putting other's feelings before mine. I'm a selfish bastard but I'll try to be better . . . for you."

"If we're together now, does that mean we can kiss?" she asks shyly. "Or is that some vampire rule that can't be broken?"

"You're the first woman since Jane that I've kissed. I've always been worried that my venom would seep into a woman's mouth if we kissed. There's also the concern that my razor-sharp teeth would bite through someone's tongue or lips." I try to smile to soften the blow of my words.

"So, _that's_ why oral sex is out," Bella replies, sounding defeated.

I can't help but laugh loudly and it feels good, really good.

"Yes, that's why I have the 'no oral sex' rule. That and the fact that my come has venom in it also makes it dangerous for my partner."

Bella scoots up to me and then climbs onto my lap, straddling me. My arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to me while my dick instantly hardens.

"You know what I think, Edward Cullen?" She peppers soft kisses on my cheeks and jaw, purposely avoiding my mouth.

"I think it feels so fucking good to be able to touch you again." I grab her ass with both hands and rub her covered pussy over my erection.

Bella hums in response. "I agree. I also think that practice makes perfect so . . . kiss me."

A growl rumbles in my chest and my grip on her ass tightens. "You're killing me, woman. But, since I'm going to hell anyway . . . "

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: **That last line is JK's favorite Twi-line, btw. We just had to use it!

**Jenny Kate**: I LOVE it! Ray-Ban wearing Edward with his cocky smirk. UNF! Squeezing in a Twi-line here and there is fun.

**Jiff**: It is! That one fit perfectly, I thought. Of course, I could be biased.

**Jenny Kate**: Something else we find fun is shaking up the canon characters/couples. Some of you have asked about Carlisle and when he'll enter the story, but we already introduced him in Chapter 12. As for Carlisle and Esme being together, they have never met. Edward and Rosalie's father was Edward, Sr., and as you know, he passed away a long time ago. Carlisle and Esme's paths have never crossed, and they won't, for obvious reasons. Carlisle is a father figure for Edward, but not his actual father...mortal or immortal. Hope that helps keep the storyline straight and clears up any questions that might have been lingering.

**Jiff**: Please, don't hesitate to ask us questions in your reviews if you're confused about something. We'll answer them as long as it's not spoiler-related! :-)

**Jenny Kate**: So, what did you guys think of the chapter? There was some pretty heavy talk going on.

**Jiff**: Yes! Some big things happened here, including those three little words we were hoping to hear soon!

**Jenny Kate**: I'm a vampire?

**Jiff**: Kiss my ass. No, wait, those aren't the words either. You know which ones!

**Jenny Kate**: Oh, you mean . . . "I love you"? *makes kissy sounds*

**Jiff**: Of course, that's what I meant! *twirls and throws flowers to everyone*

**Jenny Kate**: I'm sure you guys have some opinions/thoughts on how Bella handled the whole vampire revelation and we can't wait to hear 'em!

We appreciate all of you who read, review, and rec our story! And, a BIG thank you to our awesome beta, Mauigirl60!


End file.
